Speed Limit
by Rainstorm Elegance
Summary: Sengoku Jidai, a well known motorbike racing team, has four of the hottest men in Tokyo city. When Sengoku's mechanic brings back a cute chick named Kagome things start to heat up and get interesting. Will life on the track ever be the same?
1. Meeting the team

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Inuyasha. Happy?! *grumbles* 

**Speed Limit**

**= Meeting the team =**

"Please don't do this to me! _Please_!" 

She begged and muttered a silent prayer to any god that was listening to her, hopes still high as she decided to try one more time. Biting her lip nervously, with a trembling hand she reached out and turned the key. 

The little blue family sized van revved up it's engine, gave a sharp shudder, stopped and then groaned letting out little wasps of smoke escape from underneath it's hood. 

"This can't be happening!" she said letting her head drop to the steering wheel while one hand griped it's side and the other still clutched the car key. "Why me?!" 

Her only response was the hiss of the over exhausted engine. 

Stepping out of the car she walked around it to face it's front and then placed her hands on the hood. She immediately regretted that action as she felt a soaring pain burn her fingertips, provoking her to jerk away and let the hot piece of metal covering drop with a bang. 

"Owowowow!" she whimpered trying to cool down her hands by flapping them madly about. Not that it helped. 

Sucking each finger in turn to alleviate the throbbing, she glanced up and down the road for any signs of life. Nothing. Not even a speck in the horizon to indicate that someone would come to her rescue, no buildings or payphones nearby, nothing. Just vast fields of fresh green grass and a few bushes and trees decorating the sides of the deserted highway. 

Leaning against the little Volkswagen she sighed in remorse. Sure, being the nice person she was she had volunteered to drive over to her Grandpa's house to check on him and help him out with the shrine. That meant driving out of town...and that equals to three hours behind the car's steering wheel. 

Now don't get any ideas that this girl thought that a bad thing, as a matter of fact, she thought the complete opposite. She loved the feeling of control and how the wind seeped through the open window while the car was in motion to ruffle her hair. 

Most of all she loved the feeling of speed. That was why she had chosen this deserted highway, so she could step on the accelerator and go as fast as the speedometer would allow her to. If she had been caught by a policeman, she was certain that her conditional drivers license would have been taken away from her. 

And then again, her speeding had _still_ gotten her into trouble. Trouble meant that she was now stranded and that she would get a tongue lashing from her Mother when she got home. It could be worse though, she could have crashed or even worse yet, could have gotten stranded with her annoying little brother. Now _that_ was torture. 

The smoke had stopped and the hood seemed to have cooled down enough for the girl to lift it up quickly and steady it to look at the battered engine before her. 

She blinked and then stared. 

'Oh boy! This doesn't look good,' she said to herself looking down on the complex system of wires, tubes and other little things that composed the working organisms of a car. 

She leaned over to get a closer look and poked at one of the wires. Could this get any worse? She had no clue about mechanics! 

She lifted her head to gaze out onto the fields and their velvety carpets, a little gust of wind sending a ripple through them moving about the long grass stems. It was a nice autumn day, if not a little chilly and the few trees that lined the highway seemed to be shedding golden and rusted leaves from their sturdy branches. As beautiful as the scene was she had other more important things to do other than admire her surroundings. 

The winds picked up and she wrapped her light pink sweater more tightly around her, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. 

"Aha!" she cried in triumph, disrupting the silence of the highway. "The manual in the glove compartment! You stupid girl, why didn't I think of this before?" 

Opening the drivers door she crawled over the passenger's seat and pulled down the small compartment door. Ruffling through it's contents she searched for the instruction book. 

"Where is it?" she mumbled. 

She emptied the compartment's contents onto the car's floor but there was no sign of the manual. She searched under the seats just in case she had dropped it while she pulled the stuff out, but still there was no sign of the book. She checked the boot and the little compartment where the first aid kit was kept to no avail. 

Kami had a strange sense of humor. Strand her in a deserted highway, with no means of communication, no manual, no nothing. Very funny. Lady luck must have had something to do with the whole plot too. The devils. 

"No radio!" she cried in desperation as she tried to tune onto a music station only to hear an annoying buzzing sound. "This can't be happening!" 

But sure enough, it _was_ happening. She didn't know of what she would die first; starvation or boredom. 

Resting her back against the passenger's seat she spread her legs over the space left and looked out of the window at the red and yellow trees. Slowly her mind started to drift off into dreamland as she continued staring at scenery outside. 

HONK! HONK! 

"KYAAAAAAA!" the sixteen year old girl screamed as she jumped up and hit her head on the car's ceiling. 

"Hey there! Need a hand?" 

The young girl turned round to face the newly arrived stranger while rubbing the bump on her head. She hadn't even seen the car approach. That and she was in the middle of a very interesting part of her little day fantasy. 

To her surprise she found herself staring at a guy in a large black Dodge pick up truck. His dark hair was pulled neatly into a small, low ponytail and his dark blue eyes were staring into her own with concern. 

"Ummm...I think so," she said sheepishly and blushed at the whole mess she had ended up in. "My car sorta blew up on me and doesn't want to budge." 

The young man smiled, displaying a set of perfectly white teeth and stepped out onto the road. He was dressed in a casual dark purple jacket and a matching T-shirt underneath with some loose baggy jeans. He didn't look bad, he must have been a little older than herself, 19 maybe, but definitely handsome. 

"Well let's take a look at this little baby of yours, shall we?" he said rubbing his hands together and took a look at the car's engine. 

Tapping his chin in thought he reached over and checked the oil and water first. Then he looked in deeper seeking out any mishaps in the machinery. 

"Well that's all in order. The water is fine, no shortage. And the oil is filled up to where it's supposed to be," he said and turned to face her while frowning. "That could only mean one thing." 

"What?" she asked fearing the worst. She had the feeling it was something she really didn't want to hear. 

"Well, it seems that the vehicle has been run to the point of exhaustion and has caused one of the fuses to melt and the battery seems to have been wasted completely, though that is understandable since the battery is an old model and bound to run out sooner or later. But all in all this girl needs to go to the doctor to get fixed up," he said and shut the hood. 

The young girl groaned and slumped against the car. Yup! Kami-sama and Lady Luck were certainly playing an evil joke on her. 

"Say... If you want me to I can tow your van into town. I've got a garage over there and I could see what I can do for it. I specialize on motorbikes but I've worked with cars before..." he said glancing back at his truck as he said this and then back at her. 

"Really?! That would be great! Where are you heading to?" she asked the anxiety and helplessness she had felt earlier vanishing, her hopes back at full force. 

"Tokyo." 

"This is great! So am I!" she cried with glee. "By the way my name is Hirugashi, Kagome." 

"Tanaka, Miroku," replied the man taking her outstretched hand in his and sending another of his dazzling smiles her way. "But please just call me Miroku, never liked being called Miroku-san or sama, makes me feel old." 

Kagome giggled. "Got it." 

Miroku grinned at her and walked over to his truck. The back of his automobile was stuffed with new bits and pieces of machinery for the garage, along with two brand new, top model engines and a few 4mm Pirelli tires. 

He scowled as he searched around for something to hook Kagome's car to his. He still didn't understand why he had been sent out to get all that junk, the company had a delivery system, for God's sake! They should make use of it! And what about Chikao? This was his job afterall. Oh yeah...That's right. Damn idiot was on vacation. 

'But then again, I wouldn't have met such pretty girl if I hadn't come to pick up all this stuff. A pretty damsel in distress...just waiting for her knight in shinning armor to rescue her...' 

He grinned at his train of thought as he finally found what he was looking for and went over to the little Volkswagen. Once he finished securing the large iron hook that connected his truck to the little van's bumper he stood up from his crouching position in front of the car's nose and stretched. 

'Better go tell the girl I'm all done,' he thought. 

He found her bending over an over-sized bag going through it's contents, her attention set on what she was searching for. Unable to resist he approached her unnoticed, his hand twitching as he reached out tentatively and then- 

"There we go!" Kagome said suddenly straightening up with two candy bars in hand. 

Miroku yelped and fell to the floor, heart beating wildly. 

"Um... Are you ok?" Kagome asked gazing down at the attractive young man on the ground. 

"Sure! I just...tripped! Yeah, that's it! You know there are rocks everywhere on this deserted road," he said dusting himself and laughing nervously. 

Kagome looked around for those pestering rocks but found none. She gave him a puzzled look and then held out her hand. 

"Chocolate?" she asked. 

"Uh... No thanks," he said still a little jumpy. "We should get going, it's getting late." With that he started to lead her over to the truck. 

Again he was tempted. And it didn't help that he had one hand on her back. Only a few more inches down...His hand started to crawl. 

Kagome felt his hand slip. Immediately she tensed, quickly held the passenger's door open and slid inside. Maybe this guy's intentions weren't that good after all. 

Miroku sighed discretely in disappointment as he closed the passenger's door for her. He had been so close! Slowly he walked round the car and climbed in behind the wheel. 

Checking to see if the girl next to him was settled in he caught her fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously while taking quick glances at him. 

'I knew it!' he thought happily to himself. 'I'm just too irresistible.' 

"Miroku?" Kagome asked quietly looking down at her lap. 

"Yes?" 

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It wasn't everyday that she asked a guy this. 

"Are you -I mean-will you...em..." 

Miroku raised an eyebrow. He chuckled internally at her flushed face and how she seemed to be gripping onto her skirt. 

'She probably wants to know if I'm single,' he thought. 

"Are you one of those guys that takes advantage on stranded girls?" she blurted out, her hands clutching her pink flower printed skirt tightly. 

Miroku was stunned. He hadn't expected _that_. Gods! Anything but _that_. Since when had people started to think so low of him? 

Kagome studied the guy's face. He seemed shocked. Waving a hand in front of his nose she saw him blink then focus on her, his expression a little hurt. 

"No," he replied slowly. "What made you get that idea?" 

"Well...Your hands had been-" she stopped and realized that maybe he hadn't really wanted to grope her and that she was acting rather foolishly. She blushed, embarrassed at her mistake. 

"I'm sorry. Never mind what I just said. I'm just a little anxious to get home, I promised my mother I'd be there before it got dark." 

"No problem," Miroku nodded in understanding and set the car on the move. 

"Thanks." 

He glanced over at the girl who was offering a friendly smile. It was warm and honest, even comforting. And it made him feel guilty for wanting to grope her. But he couldn't help it really, her soft curves had been screaming at him to be touched, to be felt. It was just instinct. 

"So, tell me. How did such a beautiful lady as yourself get stranded in the middle of a deserted highway?" Miroku asked turning on his never failing charm. 

If you couldn't get her one way you'll get her the other. 

************************************************ 

The virtual track disappeared from his sight leaving him in utter darkness sitting on top of the simulator's motorbike. He was getting better, he'd finished his last lap in 3 seconds less than his last time. Now _that_ was good news. 

He wrinkled his nose as he remembered being told that the upcoming race had been canceled because of maintenance problems on the tracks and been moved three weeks from today. 

"Hey that was great timing! Though you still need 20 minutes less if you want to beat-" 

Gripping the handle bars to his motorcycle he emitted an incoherent growl, trying to swat away the annoying boy with the clip board in his hand that had just yanked his helmet off, exposing him to the bright light inside the room they were in. 

The boy grinned and jumped out of the way. 

"Getting slow on your reflexes?" he called out tauntingly. 

The boy received a slap over his head sending him face forwards to the ground. 

"That hurt!" he whined clutching his nose as he got up. 

The older boy sitting on top of the motorbike snorted. "You deserved it. And don't compare me to that scum bag, I'm way better than him." 

The 12 year old beside him rolled his eyes and walked down the small hallway and up the short set of stairs that led to the small apartment on top of the garage. It was a little dirty and quite messy but still, it was a place were the Sengoku Jidai racing team could lounge about after a hard day of work. 

The older racer slid off the simulator's bike and followed the team's "secretary" up to the apartment where he was now sprawled out on the couch. 

Ayabito, Shippou was the youngest member of the Sengoku Jidai's team. Considering his age he was more intelligent and clever than most. His technology skills were impeccable and he could do nearly everything with a computer, not to mention that his avid little brain could process information quickly and was able to store it for later use. 

Even so, Shippou's appearance didn't live up to his advanced stage of mind. He was rather small for a 12 year old and had bright orange-red hair, along with two curious green eyes. 

He first became interested in motorbikes when he came across a new motorbike racing game at the arcade, since then his liking for the sport and the machines it involved grew. On his 10th birthday Shippou's parents decided to take him to a small motorbike racing event just outside Tokyo. That was were he first encountered the Sengoku Jidai racing team. 

At the time Sengoku hadn't been very famous, it participated in minor events such as the one Shippou had attended to on his birthday. It had been integrated by two brothers and a close family friend of theirs, one brother being an unbeatable racer and the other a skilled business man, while the family friend took care of the motorbike's management. 

The racer had had unusual talent, his addiction to speed and love for it had won him every race he participated in. That and his brother's smart tongue, along with his friend's assistance had gotten him to the top of the ladder, but after an unfortunate accident he vowed never to race again and retreated from his position in Sengoku. 

Shippou yawned, reaching out for a bowl of left over chips on the table in front. Wondering if there was anything worth watching on T.V he began searching for the remote control. 

"Looking for something?" called a voice from behind. 

Turning round Shippou came face to face with the remote control dangling in front of his face. 

"Give me that!" he said trying to grab it but failing. 

"Why should I? You hogged the remote all day yesterday, it's my turn now," said the older boy holding the remote above young Ayabito's head. 

"Kouga!" Shippou whined. 

Minamoto, Kouga smirked and plopped onto the couch beside the Sengoku's secretary and turned on the TV to watch a program of his liking while the latter stuck his tongue out at the racer. 

Kouga had been the Sengoku Jidai's original racer's replacement. He was good and had won many championships for the team, keeping them in-between the best of the lot but still, he lacked the spark that the initial racer had had. Though all in all, nobody was complaining as long as Kouga kept on winning. 

Kouga settled in for a Jean Van Dan film that had been playing and Shippou decided that he had better things to do, thus he left the racer alone and headed for the laptop on top of a small desk on the far corner of the room. 

A little peeping sound was made and the computer was on and running, ready to consume the information typed in and file it into it's hard drive. 

"Don't move Fraser! Or the girl dies!" 

"Claude!" cried a shrilly feminine voice. "Do as he says! You've got to stop Ranvoski from getting his hands on the merchandise and save your brother!" 

A moment pause and a the typical suspense music filled the room. 

"No. I will not leave you to die Stephanie, not if I can help it." 

A sudden explosion was heard from the television screen, followed by lots of shooting. A louder more realistic bang was produced. 

"Hey guys! I'm home!" 

It took quite a few moments for Shippou to realize that the voice hadn't come from the screen but had actually sounded very much like someone he new. 

"Miroku!" 

Said person chuckled giving them a little wave from where he stood in the door way. 

"So what did you bring back? Did you get some new tires for your adding collection on your stomach or did you buy some hold fast screws to secure your head?" teased Kouga turning the T.V off. 

Miroku put a hand to his heart and feigned a hurt expression. He wasn't a very good actor though. 

"You have wounded me. I thought that you loved me!" 

"The day I will love you is the day pigs will fly and Silvester Stalone will wear a pink tutu." 

"It seems that that day is closer than you think Kouga, dear! Pigs have already flown Via Express and rumors say that Stalone is taking secret ballet classes," smiled Miroku, eyes twinkling. 

"Just go throw yourself off a cliff and save me the hassle," retorted Kouga with a huff. 

"Oh brother! Will you two ever grow up?" said Shippou walking over to stand by his newly arrived friend. 

Kouga looked over the little boy critically and then put a hand on his head and one on his own. 

"Well I don't see _you_ growing any taller," he said ruffling up Shippou's hair before stepping away with a grin. 

"I'm seriously considering hitting you over the head with that screw driver over there," Shippou said eyeing mentioned object that lay on the floor bearably visible by all the junk clattered around it. 

"Hey! I have been looking for that!" said Miroku moving away from the doorway to retrieve his long lost screw driver. 

Shippou kept on watching the 'weapon' as it was lifted up from the floor. 

"May I borrow that? I only need it for a moment," he asked. 

"Sure, just don't break it, I'll want it later on," Miroku said handing the 'weapon' over and chuckling as he caught Kouga's worried face. 

"Hey! Chill out man! I was only joking when I said that earlier," the star-racer said holding up his hands in defense. 

"I suggest you run," warned Shippou taking a step closer to his victim. 

Before Kouga could take the younger boy's advice, however, he was tackled to the ground by Shippou, screw driver completely forgotten and left aside. With a grunt Kouga had managed to take the lead and was now engaged in a friendly wrestling match with the Sengoku's secretary, as the team's mechanic watched from the side lines. 

"Ahem!" 

Both men froze in the act and turned round to face the doorway. That was when they saw her. Until then they hadn't acknowledged her presence, but now that they had finally noticed her they jumped away from each other, both ashamed of their childish play. 

Seeing the awkwardness of the situation Miroku went over to the girl's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry! I really am absent minded," he said apologetically and then pointed at each of the boys in turn. "That man over there is Minamoto, Kouga. He's the team's star racer." 

"Hey there!" Kouga said flashing her one of his killer smiles and giving her a little wave. 

"And this is Ayabito, Shippou. He's the team's computer tech and file storer," said Miroku waving his hand over at the short boy as the latter gave her a polite nod and a toothy grin. 

Kagome stood motionless for a few seconds, realization finally dawning on her as she stared at the Sengoku's team members. Slowly a shy smile crept onto her face. 

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Hirugashi, Kagome," she said taking a small bow and then turned round to look at Miroku. "You didn't tell me that you were part of the Sengoku Jidai racing team." 

"Uh? You know about us?" Miroku asked her in disbelief. 

"Of course I do! Your name is all over the sport head lines!" Kagome exclaimed. 

"You mean _his_ ugly face is all over the headlines, along with _our_ name," pointed out Shippou jerking his head over at Kouga. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled out the racer poking the younger boy on the head. 

Kagome laughed and the bickering stopped instantly making the boys smile sheepishly. 

"You guys are funny," she said giggling. 

Both of them blushed, while Miroku observed the scene in amusement. 

"Miroku," said Kagome clasping her hands together in a grateful manner and continuing. "I have to thank you once again for all your help, I really don't know how I'll ever repay you." 

"Well..." Miroku trailed off, his eyes taking over a glazed look. 

His hand started twitching uncontrollably as thoughts of Kagome 'repaying' him flooded his head. 

Shippou glanced at his spaced out friend immediately perceiving what he was thinking. Pinching Miroku's arm before the mechanic ended up with a nasty slap mark on his cheek, Shippou offered Kagome a smile, meanwhile ignoring Miroku's yelp. 

"There is no need to repay us. Miroku just has a kind heart. Right, Miroku?" Shippou said giving him a warning glare. 

"Yeah that's right...Kind heart..." Miroku mumbled. 

Kagome smiled. 

"It's really getting late so I better be on my way. Ayabito-san, Minamoto-san, I hope to see you around tomorrow!" she called as she turned to leave with Miroku at her side. She paused and added, "By the way I think you need to clean out that room! It looks like a hurricane hit it or something." Then both headed downstairs and outside. 

Both Kouga and Shippou rushed over to the window just in time to see the Kagome call for a taxi, get in, wave good-bye to Miroku and drive off. 

"She's hot," commented Kouga as he watched the taxi drive out of sight. 

"I guess you could say she is pretty. She seems like a nice gal," said Shippou and went back to his computer which he had left on the whole time. 

The garage's door was heard closing from downstairs and a pair of footsteps climb up to the second floor. 

"She's coming back tomorrow?" questioned Kouga as he watched Miroku enter and then flop down into an armchair. 

"Yup! I found her by chance stranded on the highway and told her I would fix her car," the other replied. 

"Aren't you a lucky lecher! I'm surprised you came back in one piece," said Kouga resuming his previous position on the couch. 

"She thought I would take advantage of her," Miroku admitted shamefully. 

Kouga sat up straighter eyeing the man in front of him sharply. 

"What did you try and do to her?" he asked icily. He hadn't meant to sound so cold but somehow it had just come out that way. 

"Nothing! You know I would never do that! I do admit I like to _feel_ but I would never go further without asking permission first!" cried out Miroku waving his hands in the air to emphasize his point. 

Kouga grunted, satisfied with the answer provided. He didn't always act this way towards Miroku. Sure, he knew about his friend's lecherousness but it had never bothered him before. Was it that girl? He had only met her for a few minutes and still she had struck him as something out of the ordinary. 

Little did he know that that girl, Kagome, would change their lives forever. 

A/N: Hello people! Like my new story? If you do please review! If you don't please review! If don't but you do still review! One thing is for sure I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS I GET REVIEWS! Arigatoo! ^.^


	2. Remember

I know, I know. This is not a chapter. So what if it isn't! I just wanted to remind you to review.  
  
So ok. What if I am persistent? I can't help it. I love my reviews too much!  
  
Ya know, that little blue button just beneath this message does wonders, just click on it and write. As simple as that.  
  
Now....  
  
JUST PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON!  
  
Thank you.  
  
^_^ 


	3. Looks can be deceiving

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would be filthy rich, but I'm not *pouts*. 

**Speed Limit**

**= Looks can be deceiving =**

She had arrived home later than predicted yesterday, not that she had wanted to, the taxi driver had driven his car too slow for her liking. Even her grandpa could have driven faster than that! 

Home, sweet home turned sour the minute she opened the front door to find herself face to face with a very upset and worried mother hen. 

She had practically exploded when she heard that her daughter had accepted a stranger's offer for help and that they were now without a car. She had cooled down however when Kagome had told her that the van was going to be repaired for free and to be picked up the following day after school.

Of course Kagome left out the small detail that the whole cause of the mess up had been her speeding. It would be her little secret and no one had to find out. If someone did, her mother would make sure she was grounded for a good amount of time and she didn't relish the fact that she already had to do extra house chores as her punishment. Her little brother's chores to be exact. Her mother could be so cruel sometimes... 

"Kagome!" 

Said person turned round when she heard her name being called, a smile immediately appearing on her face as she recognized her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi rushing over to her across the school grounds. 

"What's up guys?" she asked as she watched the three girls skid to a stop in front of her. 

"Guess what!" said Yuka barely able to contain her excitement. 

"Um...Fujidomo-senpai was hit over the head with one of his mathematics books and now he has brain damage and the test was suspended along with any other math class for the rest of the year?" Kagome suggested hopefully. 

Yuka made a face, "No, Fujidomo-senpai is alive and well and no, the test was not suspended neither were the classes." 

"Oh," Kagome said rather disappointedly. "Then what?" 

"You really didn't hear about the news?" asked Eri with a surprised look on her face. 

"I just got to school a few minutes ago!" cried out Kagome a little exasperated. 

"Well, we better fill you in then," Eri smiled, a mysterious little glint sparkling in her eyes. 

Kagome eyed Eri wearily. Her friend seemed too happy about something. Taking a quick glance at Yuka and Ayumi told her that her other two friends were in a similar state. 

Knowing the girls, their happiness was due to either two things: some exciting event or boys. By the looks on their faces it was the latter. 

"There is this new guy at school," burst out Yuka who had been dying to pass on the little bit of information to her friend. 

"Uh-huh. So what's new?" Kagome replied with a bored expression in place. 

"He's absolutely gorgeous," sighed Ayumi. 

Kagome giggled at the girl's dreamy eyes as she stared into space. Right now Ayumi was far, _far_ away from planet Earth. 

Ayumi had always been like that, she was the dreamer, the naive girl of the group, always quiet and shy. 

Yuka was a totally different story. Yuka was loud, loved to gossip, never missed a chance to party and was an addict to everything trendy and fashionable. She wore her hair in a white headband which varied depending the occasion, though lately she had been musing on the thought of changing her hairstyle. 

Eri was the athlete. She was on the track and swimming team and was an excellent soccer player. One would dub her as a tomboy, with her hair cut short and her rough act but she also had her girlish interests, which she wasn't afraid to show around her close friends. 

Now why was Kagome with these three? Probably because she had always been the one who had bound them together. You see, Kagome was a mixture of the three personalities. She was shy, innocent and naive at times and then a total party animal or super active sports girl at others. She had a strong character and could get very persistent when she set her mind up to something, making it was quite difficult to stop her. 

Regardless of their different tastes the four girls have been childhood friends ever since 2nd grade. Sure, there had been a times where their differences had gotten the best of them but they always befriended afterwards. 

"What's his name?" asked Kagome. 

"Uh?" Ayumi said coming back to Earth form her visit to Pluto. "Who's name?" 

"The boy's!" Kagome cried out impatiently. 

"Oh yeah! His name is-" Ayumi started to say, her mind finally awake. 

"Guys!" called a boy jogging across the front yard of the premise. He climbed up the stone steps to stop by the entrance doors of the large gray high school, where the four girls were standing waiting for him. 

"Late this morning I see," teased Yuka. "Don't you go picking up bad habits from Kagome-chan." 

"I heard that," Kagome said indignantly. "And it's not my fault that I get here late all the time. My alarm clock has a mind of it's own." 

"Yeah, whatever you say," replied Yuka rolling her eyes. 

"You know, that was a pretty quick dash you made from the parking lot to here. Maybe you should try out for the track team, Hojo-kun," commented Eri with a smile. 

The chestnut colored haired boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Hojo was the only male in their little group of friends and had never minded being surrounded by girls, not that _any_ boy minded. 

"I'm not really that fast, I would need years of practice to catch up with you," Hojo said smiling back at Eri, who in turn blushed. Kagome, Yuka and Ayumi exchanged amused glances unseen by the other two. 

"So Kagome, did my notes come in handy?" asked Hojo as he held the school door open for the girls to pass. 

"Yup! They were great, you're a real life saver, Hojo. I thought I was doomed, dead, but those notes you took really clarified everything for me," said Kagome and then turned to look through her book bag. 

"I got them here somewhere..." she mumbled. 

"Don't worry! Keep them, I already had my test last Thursday," said the boy following the girls down the corridor. 

"Oh wow! Thanks!" squealed Kagome happily. "Now where are those notes? I need them to revise. My test is after-" 

The group stopped walking and looked back at the girl with a questioning look, waiting for her to continue. 

"No..." Kagome said quietly covering her mouth with her hand, her face quite pale. 

"Kagome? Are you all right?" asked Ayumi with a worried frown. 

"I-I...I forgot my notes!" Kagome cried out in despair. 

Eri went over to her and patted her back. "Don't worry Kagome-chan, you can go back home at lunchtime and pick them up." 

The desperate girl just shook her head. "That would take too long and anyway it would do no good, the math examination is right after break." 

"If you want I could help you revise," offered Hojo. 

Again Kagome shook her head. "No Hojo-kun. You've done far enough already." 

"Why don't you check out the library? I'm sure there will be something that will help you there," suggested Yuka. 

"Yeah! That's a great idea," Kagome said brightening up. "How long till the bell rings?" 

"You've got plenty of time, classes won't start in another 15 minutes," said Hojo glancing at his wrist watch. 

"Great! I'll see if I can find anything. See you guys later!" said Kagome and headed off in the opposite direction. 

The library was deserted this time of the morning, there was not a soul in sight, not even the librarian. With a sigh Kagome headed towards the mathematics section of the medium sized library. 

"Where to start?" she asked herself and looked up at a tall book shelf stacked with documents. It was huge! How was she supposed to find what she was looking for amongst all this information? 

She crouched down, setting her school bag down on the floor and started at the bottom, running her index finger over the book titles in search for the right topic. Finally her gaze fell upon a green cover at the back of the shelf, blocked out of sight by two old books. 

In her haste to reach her objective she pulled the offending volumes out of the way and threw them over her shoulder, truly not bothering whether or not the books got damaged in the process. After all, her revision for the exam was far more important than the well being of two objects in her path to good grades, right? 

A painful "Omph!" and the thud of two things hitting the floor was heard. 

'Since when do books feel pain?' Kagome asked herself as she turned round to see what had happened. 

Gray blue eyes met deep purple orbs. 

Kagome was stunned, every muscle in her body immobile as she stared at the man in front of her. 

There was only one word for him. 

Gorgeous. 

His waist long black hair was tied into a low ponytail, two strands falling softly over his sun tanned face, while two dark eyebrows were set in a slight frown. He was tall, taller than herself, the lame black school uniform boys had to wear fitting his well built body perfectly. 

But what caught her attention most was his eyes. Luscious dark purple orbs with just a hint of gold around the edges staring into her own. She felt her heart speed up. 

"Oi, what are you staring at!?" the man in front of her demanded in a masculine low voice. Even his _voice_ was enough to make her knees wobble. 

"N-Nothing," she stammered. "I was just a little startled, I didn't know that there was someone else in the library." 

"Keh. Well now you know. And next time try aim your books in another direction, you nearly broke my nose with those things, wench," the man said rubbing his nose where just seconds ago he had been hit by one of Kagome's flying books. 

Kagome glared at him, the fluttering in her stomach stopping abruptly. 

"What did you just call me?" she asked in a dangerous tone. 

"Wench," smirked the older boy. 

"Why you impertinent little-" she said lifting another book threateningly. 

"What are you gonna do? Hit me over the head with that book?" he mocked. 

"Who said I wouldn't?" she retorted. 

"Nobody," he said and then with a quick movement he had grabbed the object out of her hands. "Because you won't be able to." 

"You jerk!" she yelled angrily at him, throwing another thick volume she had been able to get her hands on and failing miserably to hit her target. 

She turned her back to him, took the green math book she had been looking for from the shelf and stomped away to the check out counter. 

Now why was she all worked up? She didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with her temperamental character? 

"Hey wench! You forgot your bag!" called an annoying voice from behind. 

Or maybe not. 

"Give me that!" Kagome said as she went over to the boy and tried to yank her bag out of his grasp. 

But the boy held fast, showing no signs of loosening his hold anytime soon. He yanked back and soon they began a vicious tug-o-war. 

"Let - it - GO!" she yelled getting tired of the tugging session. 

With a smile he suddenly let go of the bag provoking her to loose her balance and stumble backwards. In one desperate attempt to avoid her fall she reached out and grabbed the boy in front of her by the shirt only managing to bring him down with her. 

Kagome yelped out in pain, closing her eyes shut as she felt herself crashing into the wooden bookcase behind her. She hit the floor feeling a heavy weight fall on top of her, along with a downpour of books raining from the now very empty looking bookshelves. 

A grunt was heard from above. Wasn't life great? The 'heavy thing' that had fallen on top of her was none other than Mr. Annoying and boy did he weigh a ton! If he didn't move soon she would suffocate! 

"Get off of me!" she managed to get out even though her lungs were being crushed right, left and center. 

But the boy didn't move. 

Opening her eyes, she caught him staring back at her intently, a barely visible pink tint covering his cheeks. That was when she noticed how close they were, her breath stopping completely. 

"What is going on in here!" demanded an authoritative voice coming from the library's entrance. 

The dark haired boy pulled himself up in a flash trying to get as far away as possible from the girl he had being lying atop. Kagome wasn't far behind. Getting up on her feet she smoothed out her white and green uniform, trying to recover what was left of her dignity and turned to face the newcomer. 

Her face turned beat red as she realized who had intruded into one of the most inadequate moments of Kagome's little encounter with jerk face. 

'This is not good. Certainly _not_ good,' she thought to herself as she gulped loudly. 

The school principal stood looking at the books littered everywhere on the floor, an expression of discontent etched across her facial features. 

"So Mr. Nakamura, getting aquatinted to the students around here pretty fast I see," the woman said walking over towards them. "That's nice and I'm glad to see you being so friendly but I will be forever grateful if you prevent from destroying my school on your first day of class." 

Nakamura glared at the principal and opened his mouth to speak but was silenced as she held up her hand. 

"You will explain later, " she said and then turned to Kagome. "But I must say, I'm quite surprised Miss Hirugashi, I never expected this out of you. You two have made quite a mess of this place." 

Kagome looked down at her feet guiltily, feeling ashamed for all the trouble she had caused. Nakamura, however, wasn't about to be scolded much less be blamed for the spill on the floor. 

"It was all her fault! If she hadn't been such a clumsy klutz none of this would have happened!" he yelled at the school principle. 

"Clumsy klutz?! Now wait a minute!" Kagome snapped, her rage surging to the surface with new found energy. "If you hadn't thrown me off balance I wouldn't have fallen backwards!" 

"Well, if you hadn't thrown those books in my face I wouldn't have-" Nakamura started to say but was cut off by the school principal. 

"Children! I think that is enough. Both of you will stay at break to clean this mess up," the principle stated firmly. 

"But I have to stu-" Kagome began to protest. 

"I will have no excuses. I don't care who caused it, nor do I want to know how, all I want is for this library to be intact after break time. If either of you don't comply with your jobs I will be forced to give you a detention," the principle said sternly. "Or do you want to stay after school and wash out the toilets?" 

Both teens shook their heads. 

"Good. Now that that is all cleared up you better get going to class," the principal said leading both students out of the library. "Miss Hirugashi, please show Mr. Nakamura to class 11B. He is new and won't know his way around." 

Kagome nodded her head and began to lead the boy down the corridor in silence. She stopped in front of a door with '11B' written in black bold letters across the top of it's frame. 

Thankfully Kagome didn't attend this class, it was for students a year higher then herself. It was a relief to know she wouldn't have to put up with Nakamura's obnoxious self for an entire period. In fact she felt pity for those who would. Now if there was only a way to avoid the guy outside class... 

"You better show up at break, or you'll regret it," she said as she turned to leave. 

"Oh really? Is that a threat little girl?" he asked her with a smirk, as he stood in front of the door. 

"I would say so," she said. 

"And if I don't show up? What would you do to me?" he asked still smirking. 

"Something you wouldn't like," she answered walking away just as the bell rang and students started to bustle around the corner heading towards their designated classrooms. 

Kagome left him, standing in the doorway blocking his classmate's entrance as he watched her disappear into the mass of young people walking in the corridors. 

"Hey man! Move it!" someone yelled. 

He stepped aside, finally letting people through. With one last glance in Kagome's direction he entered the class. 

************************************************************* 

Kagome came thundering out of the library. 

The Nakamura guy hadn't shown up and she had been left to clean the mess up all by herself. 

And as much as she would have liked to go out looking for the annoying jerk and drag him back by his ear, she didn't have time. If she didn't find him, which she was 100% sure she wouldn't since he'd be probably hiding somewhere or other, both would have gotten detentions. Though _he_ definitely disserved one. 

Now what angered her more about the whole situation was that cleaning up the library had been very time consuming, meaning that she hadn't had the time left to revise and once she had placed the last book in it's place the bell had rang indicating that break was over. 

"So, did you have fun?" 

Kagome snapped her head up and glared in Nakamura's direction. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and sniggering at her. 

"What do you think?" she spat venomously. 

"By the looks of it you had a blast, too bad I wasn't there to enjoy the fun with you but you see, I had other matters to attend to," he said with an air of superiority. 

Kagome seethed. He was _so_ going to get it. He'd regret the day he was born! 

"Kagome, what are you doing here? We've got to get to class before the test starts without us," Yuka said turning up at her friend's side. 

Kagome ignored her and kept on glaring at Nakamura. Yuka followed her gaze and gasped. 

"That's Nakamura-sempai!" she whispered into Kagome's ear excitedly. 

"So I've heard," she said her tone warningly low. 

"Isn't he a hunk? He's the guy we were trying to tell you about earlier," she said still gazing at him appreciatively. 

Kagome didn't answer, instead she steered her friend away toward the room in which the test was to be held. 

"Hey Kagome, is something the matter? You didn't comment," asked Yuka confused by her friends weird behavior. "So what do you think about him?" 

"Let's just say looks can be deceiving," she said stopping by her locker to grab her stuff. 

Ayumi walked up to them with a smile on her face. 

"Kagome-chan, did you get to study?" she asked oblivious to the angry aura that surrounded the girl in front of her. 

Kagome gritted her teeth and closed her locker door with a slam. 

"No," was her answer before stomping off. 

"What's gotten into her?" asked Ayumi watching Kagome storm down the hall. 

"I have no idea," replied Yuka. 

********************************************************* 

Kagome sat at the back of the bus, looking out of the window as it headed into the outskirts of the city. 

Ayumi and Yuka had informed Eri about Kagome's foul mood and the three girls had come during lunchtime to comfort her. After she had told them about the incident with Nakamura she had felt much better and the fact that she wasn't alone but had her friends supporting her was a weight off her shoulders. 

Her exam had gone well, considering she hadn't had time to revise and for the rest of the day she hadn't seen Nakamura at all, which was a good sign. In other words, she was feeling a lot perkier than she had been this morning. 

The bus finally pulled to a stop, calling out the area's name over the speaker phones. Getting up from her seat she picked up her bag and stepped onto the pavement. The garage wasn't far away, if she remembered correctly, just two blocks down and then a right and she'd be there. 

Looking around she realized that the neighborhood actually looked quite homey, with little shops here and there and a few two story apartments, with neat little gardens up front. The sidewalks were clean and the only sound to be heard was the barking of dogs and the cheerful shouts of some kids playing a game of tag in one of the streets. She had to admit it was a pleasant break from Tokyo's hectic streets. 

Rounding the corner to the right she soon found herself standing outside the Sengoku Jidai's garage. 

On the outside it looked like a concrete warehouse, with a large sliding metal door and a few billboards advertising motorbike brands and models. Reaching for the door she found it open. 

Unlike the garage's exterior the interior was much more sophisticated. It was a large, polished, modern looking room with a set of spiral stairs appearing to the right just as you walked in, leading up to the small apartment she had seen yesterday. To her left was a small corridor with two doors facing each other and at the back of the large room was another metal door similar to the one she had just come through. 

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he came out of the metal door, a little surprised at finding her there. 

"Hi there Miroku! Just came to pick up the car," she said smiling. "Is it ready?" 

The mechanic cleaned his oily hands on a dirty cloth. His face and clothes were all stained with black smears and grease, his usually neatly combed hair sticking out in disarray. 

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully. "I couldn't get around to fixing your car till now. One of the bikes needed it's suspension changed and another had a problem with it's engine. If you are willing to wait a little bit longer I will be able to do something for your van, even if it's only temporary. You'll have to bring it in tomorrow, though. I'll have to get it finished up." 

"Well...You really shouldn't worry about it, I can always take it to someone else who deals with cars," she said frowning, hoping she wasn't bothering him with her problems. "I really don't want to cause you any trouble..." 

"No, you're no trouble at all!" he said reassuringly. " I've just got caught up on some unexpected work, that's all." 

"Sure? I mean, if I'm a burden just-" Kagome began to say. 

"Burden? You're not a burden! It's a pleasure to help out such a pretty lady as yourself, how could that ever be a burden? Anyway I promised I'd fix this car up for you, did I not?" he asked her and when he saw her nod he continued. "Then I'll finish what I promised to do." 

He turned to re-enter the door he had just come out from, the one which Kagome supposed was his workshop and hesitated as if realizing something. 

"Hey," he called. "While you're waiting why don't you go check on the guys? That way you won't get bored." 

"Ok," she said. " Where are they?" 

"In the training room," he said. "See that corridor? Well it's the door to your right. They should be there." 

"Thanks!" Kagome said and headed to where she had been directed to. "Just don't over work yourself !" 

"I won't!" he said cheerfully before disappearing into the room and sliding the door shut behind him. 

Stepping into to the 'training room' she spied a large machine connected to a motorbike and many sports utilities lying around on the floor. It would have looked like a mini-gymnasium if it hadn't been for the weird techno object at the side of the room. 

"Come on Kouga! A hundred and eleven... Keep those muscles moving! A hundred and twelve..." 

Kagome turned to see Kouga doing a set of push-ups with Shippou walking around him keeping count of his progress. 

"Minamoto-san! Ayabito-san!" she called out to them as she waved. 

Kouga stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard his name being called, his eyes falling on an approaching girl. And there they stayed, as if someone had glued them to her, watching her midnight black hair sway with every step she took and her happy little smile brighten up the room as if it were the sun itself. Why did this girl have such an effect on him? 

"Hi Kagome! You came to pick up your car?" Shippou asked as he left Kouga to go greet the new arrival. 

"Yeah, but Miroku wasn't able to fix it, so I'll be coming back tomorrow," she said. 

"Well that's no problem, as long as you come pay me a visit. It gets sort of boring being surrounded by such dull people," Shippou said taking a glance at Kouga. 

Kouga caught the young boy's gaze and glared at him in return. 

"Sorry to break the news to ya but you're the only dull one here," Kouga said as he got up from his position on the ground. 

Kagome watched the racer stand, his bare chest covered in little droplets of sweat glistening in the light, his black hair tied into a high ponytail while his bangs were kept out of the way by a brown headband. Come to think of it Kouga was kind of cute. Now why hadn't she noticed this before? 

Kouga wiped his face with a towel and then rested it round his neck. 

"Say Kagome, while you're waiting for Miroku to finish why don't I give you a guided tour of the Sengoku Jidai's layout?" suggested Kouga. 

"Why thank you Minamoto-san, I would love that, " Kagome replied happily. 

"Just call me Kouga," the racer said giving her a dashing grin. 

Shippou rolled his eyes at Kouga's charming antics. 

"Why don't we start with the motorbikes?" Kouga said leading Kagome out of the room. 

"What kind of motorbikes do you have?" Kagome asked curiously. 

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kouga said next to her as they came to a stop in front of the wall at the end of the hallway. "Shippou? Would you do us the honor?" 

"My pleasure," Shippou said with a little bow and then turning to face the wall. "Area Sengoku Jidai 3321B. Code name, Kitsune 56119, password, Ya can't out smart the fox digital 443." 

Suddenly the wall started to move, sliding upwards to reveal a hidden room behind it. 

"Oh my..." Kagome said in awe as the room was completely revealed to expose to the world what it held inside. 

The room held 25 or so motorbikes each a different size and style. All of them looked in fine condition, up to date and ready to use anytime. Kagome was sorely tempted to take one and try it out. 

"Aren't they something?" Kouga said as he watched her fascinated expression. "That's why we keep them well hidden." 

"Yeah and it's not too often we show people were they are kept, but you are an exception and we trust you not to say anything," Shippou said looking at her for her reaction. 

The fact that they trusted her, moved her, making her feel special and proud. 

"I won't tell a soul, I promise," Kagome said seriously. "You have my word on that." 

Shippou nodded, happy with her answer and proceeded to lead her inside. 

Kouga was just about to show Kagome the bike he usually rode when an angry yell was heard from behind. 

"What the heck is going on in here?!" 

All three of them turned to face a very furious looking man. 

Kagome stared in shock, her heart skipping a beat before a different feeling took it's place. 

Anger. 

"You!" Kagome exclaimed eyes glaring directly into his. 

****************************************************** 

A/N: Ooooo! Cliffie! Ain't I mean. * chuckles evily* Now for the answers to my reviews! I can't believe they were so many! *faints* 

**SweetCherries**: Thanks so much for your review! * Throws confetti into the air* All hail my first reviewer! 

**hyperchica11: **Inu? Ya betcha! Just read on. 

**GothicVampireWitch:** Hey there Mya-chan! Ok, I was a bad girl and took as long as I needed but you'll be nice and forgive me, ne? 

**AngleicSmile: **I'm so happy you liked my first chapter! *does little jig* Though as for the pairings...well...I can't really tell you...it's a surprise. *grins mischievously* 

**koibito**: Ok, ok! I got more! Just please don't eat me! 

**bluefuzzyelf**: Well the pairings will depend. Though I've already got something in mind, so you'll just have to wait and see. ^.^ Just curious though. Which would you like best? 

**gala**: Hey there gala! Long time no write! Sorry about that notice *smiles sheepishly*. But ya know I really love reviews. Greedy, ain't I? Anyway I'm so glad you liked my story! Hope you like this chapter as well! 

**Leomae108**: Mmmm...Inu could be the original racer, maybe he is not... Anyway your guesses are pretty close but not all that close, some are true, some are not. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out! 

**Yle-chan**: Thanx! And as for Inu and Kagome...just wait and see! 

**Shiden**: Oh Inuyasha will be here all right! It would be kinda difficult not to have him since he is one of the main characters and all *grins*. Anyway I think you'll like this story...^.~ 

**mellerz**: Lol! Thanks for reviewing...Twice! * BIG smile * And I've been meaning to do a racing fic, I love motorbikes. 

**Trina3**: Well ok, I admit it! I have an addiction to reviews! And yeah, I was sorta hurt when nobody reviewed my first chapter...though thanks for the comfort Trina-chan! Now I'm really happy. And I know what you mean by long chapters, I love them long as much as you do! 

**Serpent Rain**: Thank you, thank you, THANX! I really wanted to add motorbikes to the mix, I'm sorta a racing bike fan. ^.^ 

**Invaders Spoot and Goldfish**: I've updated, see! 

**SOmEoNe**: Tight name? * scratches head* Nani? I'm confused. 

**Sprout**: Your so sweet! *Glomp* Thank you so much! 

**Minami-chan**: Yey! You enjoyed my chapter! Well bout Kags...what do you think? Does she make a good racer or not? I think...naaah I won't spoil it for you, you'll find out soon enough! 

**jade White**: I'm not telling! *zips mouth closed* But you'll see! 

**Briar**: Yey Briar! You know you should review more often, cause I really enjoyed your review! And say! We have the same tastes for motorbikes! I _love_ Hondas. They are way better than a Harley, Suzuki, Yamaha or Kawasaki. Hondas rule! And of course so do we since we like them ^.^ 

**named**: I sure will! 

**Sakura Kitsune**: Lol! Your review was so funny! Thanks for BOTH of them. And I feel so honored to be put on your favorite's list *pulls out a hankie and wipes tears* THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're the BEST! 

**MoonieK**: *sings in a sing-song voice* My fanfic is ori~gi~nal! My fanfic is ori~gi~nal! And no, you haven't been living under a rock cause...You think my fanfic is ori~gi~nal! 

**koinu-no-ai**: Whoa! You're really confused! I'm not sure if I didn't express myself right or what but I'll clear it up for you. Supposedly Kagome was _found_ by Sengoku Jidai's mechanic and brought back to Sengoku's garage. Maybe I should change the summary for others to understand... Anyway I hope that cleared things up for you. 

**Magic Gurl**: Mmmmm...Ya know that isn't a bad idea...Thanx! 

**Saba-chan**: Ya know, weird forces are weird. * sweatdrop* And I say things that don't make sense. Anyway I would really like another of those weird forces to manifest themselves more often! 

**Chico-chan**: Don't worry, Inuyasha will be here. 

**RaVeN22**: I've updated see! I've written the chapter! Now put the knife down... 

**DeathAngelthestreetfighte**: Thanx! I like to be appreciated. 

**Tomoko Nakagawa**: Konnichiwa Tomoko! I'm so happy that you liked my fic and arigatou for reviewing! 

**LadyInuyasha711**: I like chapters nice and long too! As for the pairings read on! 

**WickedJesterBiohazard**: Ok you pressed the damn button and I wrote the damn chapter. Now we're both happy! ^.^


	4. Fashionable Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did this wouldn't be fanfiction, would it? 

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: 

I made some changes on the last 2 chapters so for those who have already read them these are the crucial things that you might need to know for later on: 

· Sengoku doesn't have a mini racing track. I changed that to a simulator in a special 'training room'.

· Forget about the Suzuki motorbike that Kouga had.

· Some of the garage's layout is a little bit different, but it isn't necessary to go back a chapter.

Now own with the chapter! 

**Speed Limit **

**= Fashionable Pink = **

"Do I know you?" the man in front of her asked, his voice slightly chilly. It seemed he was still angry but then, so was Kagome. 

"You!" she repeated this time holding up her finger and pointing at him accusingly. How could she ever forget his face after what he had done? 

"You threw Buyo down the well!" she yelled out. 

"Buyo?" the long silver haired man asked. It seemed like he still didn't remember her. 

"My cat!" she said, her frustration growing with each passing moment. "A year ago you came to my Grandfather's shrine during spring break and threw Buyo down the well. You know how difficult it was to get him out?!" 

The man's amber eyes flickered with recognition and his face was wiped away from any anger he had had left only to be replaced by a face void of expression. 

"I did not throw the cat into the well," he said calmly. "It jumped in." 

"My cat wouldn't do something so stupid!" Kagome cried outraged. 

"Well, there is obviously always a first time," replied the silver haired man. 

"Then why did my Grandfather chase you out of the shrine? You and him had an argument as far as I know. What better way than to vent your anger than on a poor, defenseless cat?" Kagome pressed on. 

"Look here girl. I did not throw your annoying cat down the well and if you don't get out of here this instant, I'll be forced to take drastic measures," the man in his early 20's said his anger returning. 

"And who are you to order me about?" Kagome said her hands on her hips. 

"Uh, Kagome? I think we better get going..." said Shippou taking nervous glances at the silver haired man. 

"I'm not going anywhere until this man answers me. Now, what are you doing here and who do you think you are?" she said glaring at the man. 

"I'm Sengoku Jidai's manager and founder, Sesshoumaru," the silver haired man replied. 

Kagome froze, in loss for words. Seeing the girl's stunned expression Sengoku's manager proceeded to ignore her and turned to face the team's racer and secretary. 

"I thought you two knew well enough that this room was not to be shown to the public," said Sesshoumaru. "Have you any idea of the damage you have now caused? If this information gets out, all our rivals will know where the motorbikes are hidden. Do you know how much they itch to get their filthy hands on these models?!" 

Kouga looked to the side with an expression that said he clearly didn't care while Shippou studied the floor with interest. 

"It wasn't their fault!" said Kagome having recovered from her little shock. "It was I who obliged them to do it." 

Sesshoumaru looked at her skeptically. 

"My little brother is an absolute fan of your team and has been pestering me for so long that I just had to see what was so great about Sengoku for myself, so I lured both Minamoto-san and Ayabito-san into letting me see the motorbikes. After all, they are the best and fastest models in all of Japan," she said hoping that her sucking up act would work. 

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kouga and Shippou and then back at her, his face showing he wasn't buying it. He made a sound similar to a snort. 

"In Japan? You mean of the world," he said. 

Really, talk about being humble. 

"You may stay and you two are off the hook for right now. I'll deal with you later." 

Was it her imagination or was Sesshoumaru trying to impersonate Luis XV? Didn't really matter. She smiled, congratulating herself mentally for a battle well won. 

"But if I find that one of the bikes is missing or that you have been meddling around in here without permission I won't go so easy on you," Sesshomaru warned in a tone of voice that one wouldn't like to oppose. 

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I understand. I promise not to tell anyone about what I have seen today. Pinky swear?" 

She held out her pinky looking up at Sesshoumaru expectantly. He looked down at her, a little startled at first, his eyes clearly expressing that he thought this action childish and inferior to his standards. 

"Well? If we shake I won't be able to break my promise," Kagome persisted. 

He grunted and took her pinky in his own, giving it a quick shake. He then glared at both Shippou and Kouga daring them to comment and turned to leave and disappear through the door opposite the training room. 

The door to the Sengoku manager's office closed with a bang. Looking behind her Kagome saw both Shippou and Kouga quivering and all of a sudden both boys were on the floor howling with laughter. 

"_Sesshoumaru_ doing a _pinky_ swear!!" Shippou said between laughs. "Now I've seen it all!" 

Kagome giggled as she watched the boys trying their best to recover from their laughing fit. She had to admit it had been pretty funny to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face when she had asked him to seal the promise with a pinky swear. 

"Thanks Kagome," said Kouga still chuckling a bit. "For a moment there I thought we were goners." 

"No problem," she said. "It was the least I could do for getting you guys into trouble." 

"If it was for you, I wouldn't mind getting into trouble all the time," Kouga said giving her a wink and making her blush. 

Shippou rolled his eyes and tugged at Kagome's shirt. 

"You want me to show you the new Honda CBR 250 RR?" he asked. 

"Sure, why not," Kagome said with a smile and let the young boy lead her to the back of the room. 

They stopped in front of a metallic blue sports bike with the HONDA logo written in bold black letters on it's side. CBR 250 RR was written in smaller light blue words just above the logo and the rest of the bike had been covered with the names of the team's sponsors. 

"It's our latest model," said Shippou excitedly as he patted the motorbike lovingly. "It's engine has a capacity of 249 cubic centimeters, liquid cooled, four cylinders in line and four stroke. Six gears with a-" 

"That's enough Shippou," interrupted Kouga. "Kagome probably doesn't understand half of what you're saying." 

"What do you know, I probably understand more than you think," Kagome said a little miffed. 

"Oh really?" Kouga said raising an eyebrow. "You do?" 

"Not really," Kagome admitted sheepishly. "My little brother has more knowledge in this area than I do." 

Kouga smiled warmly at her, his attractive features softening. 

"It's never too late to learn," he said. 

"Could you teach me?" Kagome asked eagerly, clasping her hands and looking up at him with gray blue pleading eyes. Who could resist her when she asked like that? 

"Why not. Shall we start with the basics?" said Kouga beckoning her to come closer like that she'd be standing right next to the motorbike. 

Kagome obliged and came to stand by Kouga. 

"See these here?" he said pointing to the handlebars. "They have three controls on them. One handle has the lever for the front brake and the twist-grip throttle for controlling the engine speed." 

"Translation...?" Kagome asked with a perplexed look. 

"They permit you to stop the bike or either make it go faster," Shippou said. "On the left handlebar is the clutch lever that lets you change gears. Both handlebars steer the bike." 

"Hey! I was explaining!" said Kouga poking the young boy on the head and pushing him away. 

"Nobody can understand your explanations," the young secretary muttered settling onto the seat of a nearby motorbike. 

"Those," Kouga continued pointing to the foot levers, "are also used to change gears and stop the bike. The left foot changes the gears and the right operates the back brake." 

"So when your riding a motorbike you've always got to be working with your hands and feet? It sounds fairly difficult," commented Kagome as she studied the controls. 

"Not really. Once you get used to it, things get easier but I guess it would be a little difficult at the beginning," Kouga said with a shrug. 

"Since when did you take up teaching Kouga?" asked Miroku, grinning as he walked into the secret room. 

His hair wasn't in such a mess as the last time Kagome had seen him and he had washed the black smears of grease and oil off his face, in fact the only evidence that he had been dirty at all was his splotched clothes. 

"Since today. I might take it up as a permanent job if Kagome is willing to be my pupil," the racer said casting a hopeful glance over at Kagome. 

"I think she won't have a choice," said Miroku with a smirk. 

"I don't?" asked Kagome confused. 

"I'm sorry Kags, I couldn't repair your car for today, it still needs a few touches here and there. You'll have to come back tomorrow," Miroku said regretfully. 

"All right. That's fine, you are already doing me a big favor, so one more day won't be the end of the world," Kagome understood though her disappointment was evident on her face. She really didn't want to go back home by taxi and the bus wasn't really appeasing either. Walking home was certainly _not_ an option, unless she wished to get there next year. 

"Cheer up! You get to see us again!" Miroku said throwing two arms around both Kouga's and Shippou's shoulders with a grin. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kagome asked a little teasing smile tugging at the ends of her lips. 

"Why a good thing of course! Which girl wouldn't want to see once again these hot dudes of the Sengoku Jidai team?" Miroku said striking a sexy pose and making his two friends do the same. 

Kagome laughed but took the chance to look over the three 'hot dudes'. She had to admit that they _were_ hot, except Shippou who was simply too young for her and had too much of an angelical face to be 'hot'. 

"Hmmm...Now I'm wondering...Maybe my car isn't getting fixed because _you_ want to see me again, huh?" teased Kagome inching toward the three boys with raised eyebrows. 

Even though Kagome didn't realize it, her swaying hips were causing quite an effect on the guys. Kouga gulped, Miroku watched with interest and Shippou was too busy trying to shove Miroku's arm off to notice anything. 

The two older Sengoku members held their breath as she stopped in front of them. She frowned. 

"Now, how am I going to get home?" she wondered turning away much to the racer and mechanic's disappointment. 

"We could take you," offered Shippou and then nudged the other two. "Right guys?" 

The two men nodded still a little dazed. 

"Come on Kagome!" he called out and Kagome followed. 

"Did you see what I just saw?" Kouga asked his friend. 

Miroku nodded, a lecherous grin spreading over his face. "Wonder what her behind feels like?" 

"Pervert," muttered Kouga hitting Miroku over the head and followed after the girl and secretary. 

******************************************* 

"Did you get them?" asked Kagome as Hojo appeared round the corner of the gymnasium. 

Kagome, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stood waiting next to the bleachers facing the football field ten minutes before the lunch bell was due to ring. Class had been dismissed earlier than usual so of course their time was to be spent usefully. A little evil glint appeared in Kagome's eyes as Hojo nodded. 

"Right here," Hojo said patting the knapsack slung over his shoulders. 

"Ok. Eri and Ayumi, you two will keep guard here, and Yuka, you'll be coming with us," Kagome ordered. 

Eri and Ayumi took up their posts by the metal seats and Yuka followed Kagome and Hojo to the changing rooms. 

"You sure about this?" asked Yuka nervously biting her bottom lip. 

"We'll be fine," Kagome reassured her. "You will warn us if anyone is coming and Ayumi and Eri will give you 'the signal' if they see someone. Anyway, it isn't something I haven't done before." 

Yuka gave her a pointed look. 

"Well...except for entering the boy's changing room," said Kagome turning slightly pink. 

"All clear," called Hojo quietly from the door and then grinned over at Kagome. "We don't want you seeing any inappropriate views now, do we?" 

Yuka giggled, Kagome went bright red and hit Hojo's arm playfully muttering a 'baka' as she stomped past the laughing guy into the men's changing rooms. 

The room wasn't any different from the girl's changing area. Rows of yellow lockers stood over a tiled floor and to the right was an open entrance leading to the showers and bathrooms. 

"This one is his," Hojo said as he joined her and pointed to locker number 49. 

Kagome opened it's door and grimaced at the odor that wafted out from it's interior. Typical. And to say pigs were unclean! Ha! More like men were unclean. 

"Hand me over the gun," Kagome said turning away and taking advantage of a fresh breath of air. 

Hojo opened his bag and pulled out a huge squirt gun and handed it over to the girl standing next to him. 

"It's charged right?" Kagome asked turning it around with a look of approval. It was just perfect. 

"Yeah, I charged it before I left home," he said taking the gun out of Kagome's hands and pulling out other various objects from the inside of his knapsack. 

Soon they set to work in silence with Hojo focusing on the construction of their 'master prank' and Kagome supervising him as he set it up. The squirt gun's trigger had been tied to a string and accommodated in such a way that when the 'victim' opened the locker door...um...let's just say he would get one nasty surprise. 

"Quick! They're coming!" shouted Yuka from the room's entrance. 

Fumbling with the finishing touches, Kagome and Hojo ran out of the changing rooms and hid behind a trash can which stood nearby. They spotted Yuka and Eri crouching behind a pillar a little further away, Eri having come to warn Yuka of the approach. 

Kagome mouthed them out a thanks and turned to watch a group of older boys barge through the changing room doors ducking down as one of them looked their way and clutching onto Hojo's shirt as he held onto the can in front of him. Peeping out she caught sight of her 'victim' and giggled to herself. 

Revenge is sweet. 

No sooner had the noise of the boys coming from their PE lessons died away did Kagome get up and tip toe to the changing room doors stopping in front of them and pressing one ear to their smooth surface. 

"Kagome! Come back here before someone sees you!" called Eri from her hiding place behind the pillar. 

But Kagome paid no heed to her friend's call, listening instead to the rustling and bustling coming from inside the room. Just any minute now... 

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!" 

Bingo! Mission completed. 

Kagome couldn't help herself any longer. Covering her mouth with both hands to muffle the sound she burst out laughing, leaning against the door for support. From inside she could here the outraged shouts and threats coming from a certain male along with the laughter of several of his classmates. 

"Whoever did this I'm going to pulverize you till you're dust!" the 'victim' yelled. He was near the door but Kagome didn't pay attention, her stomach hurt too much with all the laughing she was doing to move. 

The door flung open sending a unsuspecting and very startled Kagome flying to the floor. 

"So it was you," the victim said in a dangerously low voice glaring daggers at her. 

Kagome looked up at Nakamura, his handsome face and features covered in bright pink paint, his face one of a volcano ready to erupt. She watched as a magenta drop slid down his nose and fell to the floor adding to the small puddle around his feet. 

He'd make a perfect sugar plum fairy all covered in pink. 

"What are you laughing at, wench!" he yelled at her as she exploded into a new fit of giggles. 

Kagome didn't answer him, instead she took deep breaths trying to calm down and then smiled up sweetly at him, cocking her head to the side and putting on the best innocent expression she could muster at the moment. 

"You know, pink really suits you," she said rubbing her chin critically. 

"If you weren't a girl you'd have one bloody lip and black eye by now, maybe you'd even be in a coma," said Nakamura his fists balled to his sides as if he was ready to land a blow on her any minute. 

"Oooo! Tough guy!" said Kagome in mock terror as she got up from her position on the ground. "I only did this because you were such a jerk. Consider this payback for not helping me out on cleaning up the library _and_ for not letting me revise for my test." 

"You're a nut case," he stated with a snort. 

"I warned you not to mess with me didn't I? I told you that if you didn't show up I'd do something you wouldn't like but you didn't listen, did you? It was time you learned your place," Kagome said as she looked at him straight in the eye. 

"And you had to go squirt me with PINK?! Of all the colors you could choose you had to pick BRIGHT FUCKING PINK!" he yelled at her. 

"I think it's pretty. It's my favorite color after red," Kagome said fully enjoying Nakamura's upset expression. 

"I don't care if you think it's pretty or if it's one of your favorite colors! Does this even come off?" he said tugging at his formally white sports T-shirt. 

"Nope," chirped Kagome happily. "I made sure of that. It's just to remind you never to mess with me." 

Nakamura's patience had reached it's limit, the bomb was about to go off. 

"Whoa there pal! Calm down. We don't want a fight," said Hojo as he stepped in-between Kagome and Nakamura putting up his hands in a pacifying gesture. 

"Accomplice of yours? Isn't that nice," Nakamura smirked looking Hojo up and down before pushing him out of the way. "Though just some advice; I'd watch my back if I were you." 

He glanced back towards the changing rooms and scowled. 

"Show is over!" he said firmly and a big groan was heard from the crowd of boys that had gathered by the changing room doors. 

Once the spectators went back inside Nakamura turned to Kagome, a little twinkle in his eyes. 

"Before I go there is something I need to return to you," he said. 

Kagome edged away from him as he took a step closer. 

"You can't use the gun on me," she said. "There was only enough paint to get you soaked." 

"I wasn't planning on giving you back the gun," he said taking another step forward. He was up to something she just knew it. 

"Oh? Then what are you planing to give me?" she asked. 

Without much of a warning he closed the space between them and hugged her, slamming her against his muscular chest. 

"You play dirty? I can play dirtier," he whispered into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine as he held her close to him. 

He pushed her away rather sharply and stepped back. "Not many challenge me and those who do never last long. Prepare yourself." 

Kagome stood rooted to the spot. Yuka and Eri cast worried glances over at their friend while Hojo proceeded to glare at Nakamura. 

"Actually, you're right, pink suits me. Though it looks so much better on you," he said with a laugh and walked away. 

Kagome looked down at her ruined school uniform. 

"Nakamura! This is WAR!" she screamed at the magenta colored boy's retreating back. 

Nakamura simply waved and disappeared into the boy's changing rooms. 

"Come on Kagome-chan, I've got my PE clothes for soccer practice this afternoon. You can use them until we get something else," offered Eri placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome nodded her head, too angry to speak. 

Her plan had backfired. A plan by Hirugashi Kagome backfired. That wasn't an everyday occurrence. 

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll get him good next time or else...! He'll have to face my wrath!" said Hojo punching the air as if an invisible Nakamura was in front of him. 

Kagome smiled weakly at him before she turned glum. Hojo was just being sweet and doing what any other good friend would do. She knew well enough that Hojo would never get into a fight, he wasn't one to recur to violence. 

"Kagome! How did- Oh Kami-sama! What happened to her?" Ayumi cried as she caught sight of her pink friend. 

Kagome sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long day. 

************************************************** 

"And then...And then he had the nerve to HUG me!" she cried out with frustration slumping against the counter. 

Kagome was back in Sengoku Jidai telling Miroku about her day as she watched him repair her car. After the paint incident things had gone fairly downhill. Talk had spread throughout the school about Kagome's failure and she had gotten a note from her teacher written to her mother demanding why wasn't she wearing the normal school attire. 

Nakamura fans had screamed at her. Yes people, Nakamura had acquired his own little group of drooling girls following after him and they certainly didn't like his new hot pink look. The paint had also stained his face. 

Then she'd had to buy a new school uniform since her old one had been ruined, blowing away all her pocket money she'd been saving to buy that cute little skirt in the mall's display window. 

"So, apart from being an egotistical, conceited, stupid, dumb, annoying, smug, snobbish, violent, bad mouthed jerk," Miroku said naming all the names Kagome had used to describe the guy who had made her day miserable, "What does he look like?" 

"Ummm. He isn't bad looking I guess," she said. 

"Pass me the spanner, will you," said Miroku from underneath the car as he stuck his hand out to receive the tool. 

Kagome picked up the spanner from the counter and handed it over to him. 

"He has really long black hair, which sort of makes him look like a girl," she continued. Truth be told she thought that it made him look more masculine, but she wasn't telling Miroku that. "He is older and taller than me, with purple eyes." 

"What's his name?" Miroku asked. 

"Nakamura." 

Miroku banged his head on the little Volkswagen as he jumped up with a start. He thought that he'd heard Kagome's tale once before but it hadn't registered fully in his mind. Sliding from underneath the blue van he looked up at Kagome. 

"What was his name again?" he asked trying to confirm if he had heard right. 

"Nakamura," Kagome repeated rolling her eyes. 

Miroku got up and took her hand leading her out of his workshop. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kagome as she followed the mechanic down the little corridor. 

He stopped in front of the Sengoku office and reached for the handle. 

"I want you to meet Sengoku Jidai's other manager and founder. Both he and Sesshomaru take care of Sengoku's paperwork and economic issues," he answered opening the door. 

The room was furnished in brown leather with two large wooden desks facing the entrance. Pictures of the team's triumphs decorated the walls and a bunch of trophies stood proudly on a shelf to the right. 

"Inuyasha, I would like you to meet the girl I've been telling you about," Miroku told the turned leather chair that was facing the opposite way and blocking the person seated in it from sight. 

The chair swiveled around slowly finally revealing Sengoku's other manager. 

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Nakamura Inuyasha," Miroku said with a grin. 

******************************************************** 

**Trina3**: Glad to hear from you again Trina-chan! I'll be seeing your review soon too, ne? Onegai? *puppy dog eyes* 

**Magic gurl**: I haven't used your idea yet but you might see it coming up later on. If you have any more ideas they are always welcome! ^_^ 

**Sakura Kitsune**: Nope it was Fluffy! Hehehe! Many thought it was Inu but I decided to twist it a bit and surprise them all. ^_____^ 

**amber-eyez**: You really think so? * Glomp * I'm so flattered! 

**ladyofthedragons1**: Yeah I know. I'm mean. BUAAHAHAHAHA- *cough, cough, choke* I'm dying here! *cough, cough* Help! x_x 

**Sprout**: Thank _you_ for being my inspiration to write this story. Without you the 3rd chapter would have never been posted. So in other words, thank you for reviewing. 

**En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha**: Ya know, you have a really interesting nick name. What does it mean? That is, does it have a meaning? 

**Soudesuka-Shurikens**: And I have two basic words for you...: Thankyousoveryveryveryvery much! 

**Rocky**: Hey there Rocky! Happy you loved it and as a matter of fact I might need some help. I always like people to revise my stories before publishing them and lately I've been asking my bro but he's at University and doesn't have much time to spare so you might be seeing my name in your in-box once I finish with the next chapter to see what you think. 

**OriannaDe**: Thanks Orianna! I'm so happy to think I'm good enough to be in your fav authors list! Actually I haven't read Mars and after you told me about it I searched for info on it on the net but I didn't find much. I'm unfortunate enough that where I live japanese manga is not sold though I might like to mention Rei and the others in this fic. Just give me some basic info and I'll see what I can do. 

**Chico-chan: **Hahahaha! That story was so funny! I hope you don't mind if I let my big bro read it. He loved it! Anyway last Wednesday I had turkey and I remembered your story and started laughing. Mom thought I was crazy. 

**speedy2244**: rissa-chan: thanx! 

nick-kun: And may I ask why? *raises eyebrows with a teasing smile* Anyway don't worry she'll be here. 

ashley-chan: Well many people have asked for a Inu/Kag pairing but I'll see what I can do. 

**Inuyuki Youkai**: Truth be told. No. She has no idea. Souta is more of an expert then she is in that area but she'll learn something along the way. 

**alicia**: * Chuckles evilly* Yeah, I know. I'm unbelievable. *smirks* 

**Starr-chan**: Hey there! I'm sorry to say that there might be more on the subject as the story progresses. My apologies. Though I glad you liked it anyway. 

**SweetCherries**: I'm baaaa~aaack! In other words, I've continued. 

**sakura**: I've been workin and workin and chapter three has appeared! 

**jess**: thanx! 

**Ebonystone63**: Nope it was Fluffy! But never mind. As I told Sakura Kitsune many people thought it was Inu and so I decided to surprise ya all. ^_^


	5. An eye for an eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, nor do I own Honda motorbikes, Volkswagen or Mickey Mouse. But... I DO own the chewing gum I have in my mouth, so back OFF!

**Speed Limit **

**=An eye for an eye= **

Kagome stared with wide eyes at the long black haired man in front of her. He stared back. She tried to say something but her mouth had gone dry. He seemed to be in a similar state.

"Inuyasha, this is Hirugashi Kagome the young beauty that I'm helping out," Miroku continued with his presentations not noticing that the stares had turned into glares. " I believe she is the girl you were taking about earlier, the one who made a remarkable job of painting your face pink."

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this. Earlier that day Inuyasha had stormed into his workshop, yelling obscenities about Kami knows what and had nearly destroyed his stereo that had been playing a cheerful song which Miroku quite liked. Of course a broken stereo was no good and a no good stereo meant no cheerful song, so what did Miroku do?

Grab the can of soda which lay open and pour it over Inuyasha's head.

After a good deal of running, having been chased by a very angry Inuyasha, the two had stopped for breath and Inuyasha proceeded to tell the funny tale behind his magenta colored face. It had taken all of Miroku's self control not to roll over laughing, the story was, to say in the least, highly amusing.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Beauty? Miroku, I think you should go have your eyes checked."

Kagome fumed. That pompous jerk! Was he suggesting that she was ugly?!

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" Kagome said her gray blue orbs flashing dangerously. "Cause if you have either you're blind or your mirror is broken."

"My eyes are fine and I don't need to look at myself in a mirror to confirm the obvious," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Which is...?" said Kagome rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm desirable," Inuyasha said with a smug smile on his face.

Ooooo! That self centered moron! That, that- **JERK**!

"Do you really think the world revolves around you!?" Kagome shouted at him getting tired of his cockiness.

"Yes."

"Sorry to break your little bubble but must I inform you that we revolve around the sun and not some dumb idiot!" she yelled at him angrily.

"Then if you knew the answer why did you ask me?" Inuyasha asked fully enjoying getting Kagome all riled up.

"I think that you might just end up in the emergency room after I'm done with you," Kagome seethed.

She felt downright murderous. That guy was just so full of himself, wasn't he? Maybe she should knock him back down to reality. Not to mention, it would feel mighty good to do so too.

"Kagome, calm down," said Miroku shooting a warning glance over at the young manager as he tried to restrain Kagome from strangling his friend right then and there. "He's had a lot on his mind lately and the nerves must be getting to him, he's usually a pretty nice guy."

"I seriously doubt that," mumbled Kagome.

"Keh! As if I'd be nice to is to _her_," Inuyasha snorted getting up from his chair to lean against the desk. "I wouldn't be nice to that girl even if she was the last person on this planet!"

"Well that's a relief. Now I don't have to feel guilty for being nasty to a big headed jerk like yourself!" Kagome retorted.

"Wench," Inuyasha spat out.

"Dog breath," Kagome shot back.

And so the name calling match between Inuyasha and Kagome began.

Miroku tapped his foot impatiently as insults were thrown back and forth across the room as if they were tennis balls. One of things Miroku hated the most was being ignored and at that very moment that was exactly what was happening, he was being ignored.

"Inuyasha is an exotic dancer in disguise," Miroku announced.

"WHAT?!"

Well that certainly got their attention and it was all focused on him. Wonderful.

"What did you just say leech?" Inuyasha growled glaring at him menacingly.

"Me? Nothing," Miroku replied innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Miroku. If you don't take that back I'll make sure that your hands and other body parts stay out of commission for a week. I bet women will be awfully thankful," Inuyasha said threateningly.

"Geez! It was just a joke!" Miroku grumbled. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"Don't have one," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Thought so," Miroku said following the manager's actions.

Kagome shook her head. Some very disturbing and inappropriate images of Inuyasha had been threatening their way into her mind and she was _not_ about to give in. Inuyasha is NOT hot, he is a puny, unattractive boy.

Ugh...That was like saying that the Sahara desert had just flooded.

"Anyway, what did you mean by women being 'awfully thankful'?" Miroku inquired.

"Do I need to tell you?" Inuyasha said a little frustrated. "It's freaking obvious that you're always groping them."

"Groping? Why Inuyasha, how could you say that? I am merely trying to assist them," Miroku said.

"Yeah right. And Mickey Mouse is really a little green alien planning to take over the world," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Did I ever grope you Kagome?" Miroku asked turning to the girl who had been quiet up till know.

Kagome had been watching the two boys discussion but her mind was else where. Finally her imagination had won over and her thoughts had turned back to earlier that day. She found herself looking at Inuyasha remembering the feel of his arms around her, the warmth of his chest, if not a little bit wet from the paint, crushed against hers, the tickle of his breath on her ears...

No, no, **NO**! That hug hadn't meant anything, he had just been confirming the war between them. He loathed her and she loathed him in return.

Miroku's question snapped her back down to reality, what he had just said was absorbed into her brain and deciphered.

She had been half-listening to the conversation to know what it was all about and if it hadn't been for the sudden empowerment of her hormones she would have hit them over the head long time ago. Anger rose within once more.

Kagome glared at Miroku and then at Inuyasha.

"You two are hopeless," she stated. Turning her back on them she stomped out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Mental note: ask Hojo about the function of idiotic male brains. Did moths fly around inside their heads? Do cobwebs infest their corners?

The moments passed and the room was quiet, both men staring at the door stupidly. Finally Miroku scratched his head still looking in the direction Kagome had just disappeared.

"She's mad."

Well, that's pretty obvious.

"So? It's not my problem. She's just a stuck up bitch," Inuyasha said giving his shoulders a shrug as if he didn't care.

Miroku shook his head. "No, she's different somehow. In a good way."

"You said the same thing for-"

"Not like that!" Miroku exclaimed, flustered. "Like a friend or something."

"A girl? Your friend? Now that's rare," Inuyasha laughed picking up a pen from his desk and examining it. "Are you sure you don't want her for your play thing?"

"At first I did," Miroku admitted. "But she surprised me and I changed my mind."

"Do you realize that she might be leaving and never coming back?" Inuyasha said looking up from his pen. "At this very minute she could be going out the door."

Miroku stood still for a second and then bolted out of the office leaving a smirking Inuyasha behind.

"Kags! Wait!" Miroku called running after her. "Where are you going?"

Kagome had exited the little corridor and started heading for the exit.

"I'm not speaking to you," she informed him tugging on the heavy metal sliding door.

"Come on Kags, I didn't mean to upset you," Miroku said intercepting her way out while using the little nickname he had invented for her.

Kagome huffed and tried to shove Miroku aside. "MOVE!" she cried.

But Miroku didn't budge. "Kags..." he pleaded. "Don't get mad at me. Was it because I took you to see Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up at him. "I hate him," she declared.

Miroku sighed. "I know. He isn't the most friendly of people but he's had a pretty hard life."

"Hard life? Yeah right," Kagome snorted unbelievingly.

"Maybe not now but in the past when he was naive and vulnerable some very nasty things hit him like rocks. He was too young to control them and has created a kind of barrier around himself ever since," Miroku said seriously.

For a few seconds he contemplated if he should continue or not and in the end opted to finish what he had started. He knew Kagome was trust worthy.

"Inuyasha and I met when we were kids at boarding school. We had both applied for the kendo club and we quickly became friends," Miroku said gazing outside. "He practically lived at school, even on holidays he used to stay there. It was quite lonely for him since he had no friends."

"No friends? Why?" Kagome asked getting curious. It was difficult to imagine Inuyasha without friends. After all he was the most popular guy in high school. The most popular **jerk,**that is.

"He is an orphan," Miroku said grimly.

Kagome gasped but said nothing, silently urging Miroku to go on.

"He left to live with his half brother when I went to University. That's how Sengoku Jidai came to be, they founded it," Miroku said with a grin.

"You mean...But that can't be! They're totally different!" Kagome cried, sitting up straight.

Miroku chuckled. "I know. It's incredible to think that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could be related."

"Do they get along all right?" Kagome asked.

"Sometimes it seems that they hate each others guts but I think that Sesshoumaru accepts Inuyasha, if he didn't they wouldn't have worked together to create Sengoku. Though after...," Miroku trailed off. "Let's just say they're acting colder towards one another lately."

Kagome let Miroku's unfinished sentence slip.

"How did you get involved with Sengoku?"

"I've always loved machines and engines. That was one of the things I shared in common with Inuyasha and that's how we became friends. Coincidentally I met Sesshoumaru at University and discovered he had the same interest in motorbikes as Inuyasha and I. Since then I sort of became the family friend and when Sengoku popped up I offered to help," Miroku said with a happy smile as if remembering good old times.

Kagome and Miroku stood there, both lost in their own thoughts. The neighborhood had gotten quieter and except for the occasional twitter of birds now and then it was silent.

"Anyway, shall we go get your car? It's already fixed," Miroku said closing the door and offering his arm.

"I'm still upset at you," Kagome said ignoring the offer and heading towards Miroku's workshop on her own.

As she stepped into the room in which she had left her car, Kagome caught a movement nearby the little Volkswagen. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kagome shouted staring angrily at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked at her and placed his hands behind his head in a casual manner.

"Checking to see if you had finally gone. Unfortunately you haven't."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "Well if this makes you happy I'm going. And I'm never coming back, you hear!"

"Fine by me. I'd be nice if you left school too," Inuyasha said.

Miroku hit him on the back with the spanner he had been using earlier, giving him a "shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you" glare.

"I was there first, so if anyone is leaving school it'll be you," Kagome said taking the car keys off the counter.

Stepping into her car she started the engine, rolled down her window and stopped the blue van in front of the mechanic.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome said sincerely. "For everything, I mean."

"It was my pleasure. Will we see each other around?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Kagome said glancing over at Inuyasha. "But we might bump into each other sometime."

"I'll count the hours till that day my fair maiden," Miroku said over dramatically reaching inside the car and taking her hand to kiss it.

"Yeah, yeah. Let the wench leave Romeo. The sooner she's out the better," Inuyasha said eyeing Kagome's blushing face and Miroku's grinning one in agitation.

"Please don't be mad at me, Kags," Miroku said as if he had never heard Inuyasha in the first place still holding her hand.

"Don't worry, you're forgiven," Kagome said with a smile and gave Miroku's hand a small pat before withdrawing her own. "Say goodbye to Kouga and Shippou for me, okay?"

"Will do," Miroku said with a nod.

The garage door went up and Kagome steered the little blue van through the exit, leaving behind a waving Miroku and grumbling Inuyasha.

"That was sad," Miroku commented. "Such a short goodbye...and she was such a nice girl too."

"Feh! You're just sad 'cause you didn't get a chance to make a move on her. You do that to every other pretty girl you meet and didn't do it to this one," Inuyasha reasoned matter-of-factly.

"Aha! So you _do_ think she's pretty!" Miroku said nodding his head in a knowledgeable manner.

"Who's pretty?"

Kouga entered the workshop followed closely behind by Shippou who scampered ahead looking around as if searching for something.

"Hey! Where did Kagome go?" asked Shippou, Kouga's question quickly left aside much to Inuyasha's relief.

"Inuyasha scared her away," Miroku said calmly waiting for the out burst to come. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for Inuyasha, he didn't have to wait long.

"He did WHAT?!" Kouga roared.

"You heard me. She so mad that she told us she wasn't coming back," Miroku said.

"What did you do to her Inuyasha?" Shippou said pulling sharply on a lock of the manager's black hair.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed in annoyance.

"Nothing my foot!" Kouga growled grabbing Inuyasha's shirt in his fist. "She's not here for a reason."

"What are you getting so worked up for? She was going to leave anyway after her car was fixed," Inuyasha reasoned prying Kouga's grip free from his shirt.

Kouga said nothing. He knew what Inuyasha said was true, she would have left sooner or later. But maybe he could have convinced her to stay...

"That's not the point! The point is that she's gone and won't come back thanks to you!" Shippou shouted out.

Inuyasha smirked. "That's what you think."

The other three looked over at him, confusion written all over their faces. His smirk widened and he turned on his heel walking back to his office to take care of some unattended business.

Kagome _was_ coming back. That was definite and he had made sure of it.

*********************************************************

"You stupid car!" Kagome shouted at her Volkswagen as it refused to start.

She was now half way to her house and it seemed that her little blue van had broken down once more. Snapping her safety belt off Kagome banged the car door open and stepped out, ignoring the honking of the cars behind her.

Recalling what Miroku had done when he had found her on the highway she lifted the hood, which to her great relief didn't burn her fingers and looked inside.

Stuck to the battery with tape, was a note. Ripping it off she read:

_Like my little surprise? Thought I'd give Miroku a helping hand with your car. _

_ Enjoy! _

_Yours truly, _

"INUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAA!!!!!"

*****************************************

School was out and students where starting to head home waving goodbye to their classmates as they headed in opposite directions. A big bang was heard overhead stopping them from leaving the school premises.

Like any curious teenagers, the high school pupils turned their heads in search for what had caused the loud noise, when once again the explosion was produced. But this time they were ready and caught the faint colored sparks of a firework as it broke into the dimly lit sky.

Kagome watched in satisfaction as the people below her brought their full attention to the setting autumn sky. Looking over at Hojo she signaled him to let the third firework fly.

This time the orange sparks were more noticeable as the firework burst into a more darker part in the heavens above. Students pointed and whispered excitedly among themselves watching the beautiful scene in front of them.

"Now!" Kagome called out to Eri who was down in the football field waiting by a little brick shed.

Eri disappeared into the little house, jogging over to the laptop connected to a large machine on the far side of the shed and pressed a button on it's keyboard. The shed's machine came alive, producing a humming sound.

Students watched in amazement as the large screen in the football field, usually used to keep track of the school's team as they played, flicked on. An image began to form.

Kagome watched with a smug smile from on top of the school's roof as the crowd below hooted with laughter and began to clap. The cheering became louder as a figure exited the school building.

The figure froze as people pointed over at the screen that looked over the football field. Confusion, horror and finally anger displayed themselves across the young man's face.

On the screen was a comical picture of Inuyasha dressed up in a cute little Hawaiian grass skirt and a weird coconut bikini top. On his feet were a pair of clown shoes and a party hat adorned his head.

Somehow one could just imagine Inuyasha dancing the Macarena with that outfit and shoes. Hands on his head, wiggle-wiggle, hands on hips, wiggle-wiggle, hands on bottom, wiggle-wiggle. Aaaah Macarena! 

Inuyasha looked up at the roof to see Kagome waving over at him happily. The death glare he sent her way made her flinch slightly but she quickly composed her self and winked at him with another wave. He gave her 'the finger' and walked over to the parking lot gruffly.

Kagome burst into laughter and exchanged a high five with Hojo who had come to stand by her side.

"Did you see the look on his face?" she asked her friend wiping the little tears of mirth away from her eyes. "It was priceless!"

Hojo chuckled nodding his head. "Didn't I tell you we would get back at him? Come on let's go get Eri, she still has my laptop."

Soon the three friends where standing outside of the high school, chattering about the success of their prank.

"Thanks you guys, I couldn't have done this without you," Kagome said honestly. "Without Hojo's technology skills," she looked over at the boy in question who blushed, "Eri's artwork," she said referring to the girl's excellent job on the photograph, "and Yuka's and Ayumi's paparazzi techniques, my plan wouldn't have carried itself through."

"Paparazzi?" Hojo questioned. 

Kagome laughed. "Yup! They followed after Nakamura all day at school today snapping pictures of him whenever possible. I don't think he noticed. And anyway, where else did you think I had gotten Nakamura's picture from?"

"Say, where are those two now?" Eri asked looking around for a glimpse of the two girls.

"Probably gushing over the photographs they took. I'm afraid that they might join the Nakamura fan club sometime soon," Kagome giggled.

"Do _all_ girls lose their minds over men with good looks but no brains?" Hojo asked as he adjusted the strap of his knapsack into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

Both girls turned slightly red at his question.

"Of course not!" Eri exclaimed. "What is inside is what matters. Though these days men don't have much inside of them except for their big ego."

"I'm a man," Hojo reminded her.

"Well...you're an exception," Eri said walking a little faster, her face suddenly flaming. "I better hurry home. See you guys tomorrow!"

Kagome waved at Eri as the girl jogged down the street to the bus stop. Kagome lived a few 20 or odd so blocks away from the school, a distance she usually covered by walking. The area in which the school and her house resided was one of the quieter zones of Tokyo, though during weekdays you still got a heavy flow of traffic moving around as people drove from the center of the city to the suburbs.

The screech of tires pulling up beside her caught her attention and she turned towards the street to see what had provoked the driver to halt so abruptly.

To her surprise a man on a metallic blue sports motorbike had come to a stop right next to her. Somehow she thought she had seen the bike once before but she couldn't quite put a finger to it...not to mention that the man looked equally familiar...

The man took off his helmet, his dark hair spilling out as he did so and flashed her a grin.

"Hey there Kagome," he said resting the helmet on his lap.

"Kouga!" Kagome said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Hojo frowned a little as he caught sight of the man on top of the motorbike and stopped next to Kagome.

"Kagome? You know him?" Hojo asked eyeing Kouga suspiciously. But then who wouldn't? Kouga, at that very moment, was looking every bit like bad boy material.

"Yeah, this is Minamoto Kouga, you know, from the Sengoku Jidai racing team," Kagome said happily. "Kouga this is my best friend, Hojo."

Kouga nodded in acknowledgement and Hojo nodded back.

"Hojo, why don't you go ahead without me? If you don't mind I'll stay talking to Kouga-kun," Kagome told her friend.

"Sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Hojo asked rather doubtfully.

"It's okay. I can make it home on my own, I'll be fine," Kagome reassured him.

"All right then, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Hojo said giving Kouga a final suspicious glance.

"Bye!" Kagome called out as she watched her guy friend walk away. Turning back to the Sengoku racer Kagome repeated her question.

"So. What are you doing here?"

"I heard of what Inuyasha did," Kouga said seriously though offering a small smile. "I came to apologize."

"Kouga-kun you have no need to apologize, it wasn't your fault," Kagome said and then a little mischievous glint entered her eyes. "Anyway I already got back at him for that."

"I bet you did," Kouga said with a chuckle. "I crossed paths with him on my way here. He was pretty pissed off."

"Well he deserved it, I had to take my car to the garage and now I've got to wait another day till it's fixed. My Mom wasn't particularly happy with the delayed repair of her car," Kagome said her nose wrinkling as she remembered the upset expression on her mother's face.

"About that," Kouga started, "we spoke to your mother and we're paying for the damages. Sesshoumaru insisted."

"Sesshoumaru? He insisted?" Kagome asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Miroku might have had something to do with it too since he was the one who talked to Sesshoumaru about it," Kouga said. "He was feeling pretty guilty about the other day and when he found out what Inuyasha had done he wanted to make it up to you."

"That was really nice thing to do, thank you so much," Kagome said, her eyes showing that she was truly touched by the team's kindness towards her.

Silence followed neither knowing what to say to each other.

"Do you need a ride home?" Kouga asked after a few seconds.

"Um...Do you mind?" Kagome asked unsure.

Kouga grinned and handed her his helmet, "Of course not! Put this on."

Kagome took the helmet and slipped it over her head. It was a little bit too big for her but it wasn't all too uncomfortable. Securing her school bag on her back she slipped onto the motorbike's seat behind Kouga and gripped the racer's shoulders.

"Isn't this the Honda CBR 250 RR?" Kagome asked as Kouga brought the motorbike to life.

"Yep! Thought I'd give her a little run around," Kouga said gripping onto the handlebars and twisting the throttle.

Suddenly the bike lurched forward forcing Kagome to tighten her hold on Kouga as they raced down the street.

"Where to?" Kouga questioned over his shoulder, his eyes still on the road.

"Straight for 15 blocks and then turn right. I'll tell you which house it is when we get to it," Kagome replied.

Trees, automobiles and people passed by in a blur turning into a swirl of colors lost in the wind. She loved it. She loved the sense and feeling that speed brought to her, it made her want to go faster, to defy lightning. She wanted to _be_ lightning.

To her great disappointment the short trip came to an end as soon as she spotted her home. Pointing out a pleasant sized two story apartment, with earth red tiles, Kouga slowed down and turned the engine off.

"Thanks for the ride," Kagome said getting off and handing the helmet over.

Kouga took the helmet from her hands and frowned as if he wanted to say something. Shifting slightly in his seat he spoke hesitantly,

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know, Shippou is loaded with stuff to do and it's hard for him to balance paper work and my training sessions all at once. After all, he's just a kid," Kouga began. "He's got help of course, he isn't _really_ the Sengoku's secretary but more of a volunteer. He's been around for quite a while though."

"Huh-huh. Right. What do you want me to help you out with?" Kagome asked. She knew Kouga wanted something but had no idea what. Standing on the curve she waited expectantly.

Kouga was stunned. He hadn't expected Kagome to read his intentions so accurately but now that she knew it made things easier for him to say.

"Would you like to be my trainer?" Kouga asked.

"Trainer? I have not enough experience to be a trainer!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You don't have to have experience, you'll just be keeping track of my improvement, jotting things down and stuff. You'll give that info to Shippou and he'll take care of it," Kouga explained. "In the meantime I'll be able to teach you more about motorbikes and their works. What do you say?"

Kagome stood pensive, mulling over what had recently been said. Lessons on motorbikes given by Sengoku's star racer himself. Trainer keeping track on improvement. Motorbikes. Speed... Ok! She'd made up her mind!

Grinning brightly she held out her hand. "You've got yourself a deal."

********************************************

**A/N:** Yahoo! Finally done! Anyway thank ya all for your reviews and **REMEMBER**!

**REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE 22 THIS TIME!** Tee hee ^.^ Greedy, greedy me!

**WAIT!** I've got some special thanks to make! I want to thank:

**Silverwolf** for your mails and all of your positive comments. I loved your mail with Inuyasha having just been 'sat' and the cute little e-mail with the pet Halloween outfits. The one with Winnie the Pooh was just _adorable_!

**Alexis **who also took the time to send me a mail. Thanx! ^_^

And last but not least...

**KIM**! Thanx so much for your review! I was just so happy when I read it! For any of you readers out there I STRONGLY suggest you read her story **Cheyenne by Mistress Strom Crow**. It's the BEST! Anyway you really made my day. Thank you so much! ^_^

Now on with the answers...

**small fry**: Lets hope you liked this chapter. So far, so good.

**ladyofthedragons1**: Buahahahahaha! *Grins evilly* I know. I _am_ evil aren't I? *hugs herself* I love myself!

**Sakura Kitsune**: Ya know, I totally agree with your friend Shinma. I hate pink. I'm a blue person. ~I'm blue la didididaidai la dididai!~ Anywayz as for the fluff...ooo, it'll come. Probably next chapter. ^_^

**KitsuneBabe18**: I like writing long chapters. I also like reading long chapters.

**steffiechan**: Ok! You got your wish! This time two pranks in ONE chapter! Yeeha!

**Lime and Lemons**: I can't remember really...I just searched through Yahoo and typed in japanese + surnames and it gave me a list of websites. I think it was the 3rd one down.

**kagomehigurashi12**: Thanx!

**sk8er dude**: Well...I dunno yet. Ok I'm also a great Inu/Kag fan but...if Inu turns out to be a dumb ass...Nahh! I'm not that mean!

**sesshoumarusgr**l: Sorry for the delay! Just is that I've got lot's of exams and there are more to come. Grrrr...What are they trying to do to us? Kill us with overload of information? I've been trying to cram in my entire history book for the last hour before I gave up!

**Bunny-Butler**: Thanx! I don't want this to be too rushed. A relationship takes time to develop. Fluff will come soon though. 

**Laura-chan**: hehehe! Ever heard of the song 'Pink' by Aerosmith? I was writing last chapter while at the same time listening to it. That's how 'Fashionable Pink' was born! ~Pink, is the color of fashion...~

**Lil Monkey girl**: I'm honored *huggles monkey girl*.

**hyperchica11**: Ummm...*blushes* what's Imao? I really need to update with language back home...

**KireiHanyou Ko**: Ya know, Inuyasha's haori was originally pink in the manga but in later volumes it started to turn a deeper shade of red.

**LadyInuyasha711**: Thank you so much! *pounces LadyInuyasha711 and squeezes her, choking her* hehehe *sweatdrop* Sorry bout that...Anyway not much of a cliff hanger here, but I hope it still keeps you on your toes.

**Lil ol me 97**: I think that maybe last chapter was funnier than this one but well. What do you think?

**Trina3**: Poor Inu baby. At least he got revenge.

**Fawnlander Amethyst**: No worry! Sango will appear soon. How can Miroku live without her? But that might be in future chapters, though.

**Liz**: Thanx! And sorry for the delay! But I hoped you enjoyed and as always...REVIEW!

**Lunar Kitty**: You're guess to pounding each other came pretty close, though Miroku stopped Kagome from doing so. And as for the accident...we'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**lone_silver_fox**: I've updated and this chapter is proof!

**TeNshI nO Hi**: Woohoo! Motorbike lover! Way ta go! Yep! The Honda CBR XD is quite somethin isn't it? I LOVE motorbikes! Ever since my bro bought one I've been obsessed with them. I even watch Formula 1 motorbike racing! As for Inuyasha, well, yeah, he's human. I miss his ears though...

**Devidoo**: Thanx!


	6. Give me a Hog

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you?

**Speed Limit **

**= Give me a Hog = **

A burst of applause emitted the minute she stepped through the metal sliding doors that lead into the Sengoku Jidai headquarters. She stood there paralyzed as people cheered and went up to her, congratulating her on something or other.

"Welcome back Kags!"

Kagome whirled round and saw Miroku approach her with a muffin and a lit candle on top of it. On a little paper to the side the words "Welcome to Sengoku, Kagome!" could be read, scrawled carelessly across it's white surface.

"What's all this about?" the confused girl asked as she stared at the muffin and then at the faces of the men that were crowding around her.

"Why Kags! I thought you'd know," Miroku said with a wide smile as he thrust the candle lit muffin in her face. "Blow."

"Uh?" was Kagome's intelligent question. This was all too confusing.

"Blow out the candle," Miroku commanded.

Doing as told she blew out the candle and watched as the men around her clapped and occasionally gave her a friendly pat on the back. She caught Shippou giving her the thumbs up sign and waving at her enthusiastically from the other side of the room.

Ok. There was something that she was really missing out on. Why was everybody celebrating? Who were these people? She had definitely never seen them around before. Why did they keep congratulating her? Last time she checked her birthday was 6 months away...she hadn't won any prizes...could they be pulling her leg?

No, she didn't think so.

"So how do you like our little welcome back/integration party?" Kouga asked coming up to stand beside her.

"Integration?"

"Your my new trainer, right?" Kouga asked, his eyes laughing silently as he caught her perplexed look.

"Yeah," she said slowly with a slight frown.

"That means your part of the crew now. Your a member of the Sengoku Jidai racing team!" Kouga announced grandly.

She looked back at him, shocked. She hadn't realized that. So that's why everyone had come to greet her...

A smile replaced her confusion as she looked at the muffin in her hands. The top of the candle was burnt and the dried up wax that dribbled down it's sides hinted that it had been used once before, the piece of paper that had been placed by the muffin's side was now lost somewhere underneath the sea of feet that occupied the main hall of the Sengoku garage.

"Thanks everyone!" she said waving at them all. "You're the best!"

They all cheered at that. Kagome laughed and bit into the muffin, then threw it into the air behind her as a bride would do to her bouquet of flowers on her wedding day.

She watched in amusement as someone caught the muffin and was tackled to the ground shortly afterwards.

"Kagome!"

She smiled down at Shippou who had successfully managed to get through the mob of people to where she was standing.

"I'm so glad to see you! I thought you'd never come back!" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't about to, but I changed my mind," she said patting him affectionately on the head.

He smiled back at her and then turned serious, "Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in the office."

"Sesshoumaru? What does he want?" Kagome asked the little boy.

"Beats me," Shippou shrugged. "Probably wants to talk, tell you the rules and all that crap."

"More likely he wants to remind you he's your new boss," Miroku said watching as the man who had originally caught the muffin came out triumphant from the mini battle that had been taking place.

"Yey," Kagome said flatly.

"And probably it's not long before Inuyasha comes along to remind you the same thing," Miroku added.

"Great! Double yey," Kagome said in false enthusiasm. "Remind me, why did I accepted this job?"

"Because I'm the handsomest man you've ever seen," Miroku said matter-of-factly as if it was obvious. "Come on Kags, admit it."

"Admit what?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow at him.

"That you want me," Miroku replied with a wide grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That'll be the day."

Shippou cleared his throat, "Kagome, you better go before Sesshoumaru blows a fuse."

"Oh right! I'm on my way," Kagome said flashing the green-eyed boy a sheepish smile.

Trying to make her way through the mass of male bodies, members of Sengoku, she reached the corridor leading down to Sesshoumaru's office. She stopped momentarily in front of the office's door before knocking on it's wooden surface.

No answer.

Giving the door a harder more louder knock she rapped her fingers impatiently on her arm as she waited for Sesshoumaru to answer.

Still no answer.

Opening the door slightly she peeped inside.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Silence.

Slipping inside the room she looked about to find it empty.

"That's weird..." Kagome spoke into the air. "I thought he would be waiting for me."

Deciding to stay until he returned she sat down on the leather chair in front of the desk she knew was Sesshoumaru's. Looking around the room she noticed a few papers and budget plans scattered on Inuyasha's desk.

Briefly, she wondered how did a 17 year old boy get to become a manager of one of the most famous racing teams in Japan. He must be the youngest in history!

The thought of Inuyasha brought a smug grin to her face. He still hadn't gotten over the grass skirt and coconut bikini top. He had made a good job of ignoring her for what was left of the school week and it surprised her slightly that he hadn't tried to take revenge on her yet.

'I bet he's planing my demise this very instant,' she thought grimly.

After 5 minutes she grew tired of waiting and got up to stroll about the office. Pausing before a shelf full of trophies she took her time to examine them. She noticed in awe that every single one of them were prizes for 1st place.

"Wow...Kouga must be really good," Kagome murmured aloud as she lightly traced her index finger over a golden cup with a figure on top of a motorcycle.

Just when she was about to move on, a fallen sliver picture frame caught her attention. Propping it up to stand upright amidst the trophies she was able to recognize the face of a younger Miroku. Next to him stood another figure holding up one a cup in front of his face, blocking it from view. Bending down, she peered more closely at the photograph in hopes to make out who was the person behind the golden prize.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped, her heart beating wildly as she whirled around to find Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame.

"Just looking," Kagome said getting over her little scare and trying to recuperate her composure.

Sesshoumaru made a sound in his throat similar to a grunt and them crossed the room to sit behind his desk.

"Have a seat," he said indicating to the chair she had been sitting in previously.

Doing as told she sat down and folded her hands neatly in her lap, waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak.

"I see Kouga has taken the liberty to name you his trainer," Sesshoumaru started after he had accommodated a few folders to the side. "Unfortunately he already has one."

Sesshoumaru met her eyes.

"Which happens to be me."

Kagome stared straight back at him. She knew what was coming. She was going to get kicked out the very same day she'd been welcomed in. Sesshoumaru was a cruel man after all.

"But since we have already got a trainer, someone who is _experienced_ and has enough _knowledge_ to teach," Sesshoumaru continued oblivious to the death glares that were shot his way, "it was settled that you'd become assistant trainer."

Kagome stopped her death glare bombarding immediately and instead regarded him curiously, urging him to elaborate on what he had just finished saying.

"Therefore you will become my assistant," Sesshoumaru said and then leaned forwards in his chair to give her a piercing look. "And that means that whatever I tell you to do, you'll do it and if you're in my way, you better move aside."

"And if I don't?" Kagome said crossing her arms in defiance.

"Well then, you'll just have to put up with it. I'm your new boss and you'll be doing what I say," Sesshoumaru snapped. "Unless you want to be the cleaning lady instead..."

"Assistant trainer is fine," Kagome replied icily.

"Then stick to my rules. Have I made myself clear?" Sesshoumaru demanded leaning back into his chair knowing he had won this round.

"As clear as day," Kagome said through gritted teeth. She had to comply or else she could kiss goodbye to her bike lessons. Kouga better go through with that promise...

"Good. We shall start straight away," Sesshoumaru said finally after a long pause in which he had opened his laptop to type something down.

"Now?" Kagome asked, dazed that the whole process was going so fast.

Ignoring her question Sesshoumaru glanced at the computer screen and then turned back to face her.

"You shall start by cleaning up Sengoku's common room," he said.

"WHAT?! I thought we had settled that I _wasn't_ going to be the cleaning lady!" Kagome yelled angrily, standing up from her chair and planting the palms of her hands on top of the desk.

"We don't have a cleaning lady so as assistant trainer you will 'assist' to clean the common room," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"I'm not doing it, it's not what I had been promised to do," Kagome said.

"Nobody ever promised you anything. Now be a good girl and follow the rules; do whatever I tell you to do, no questions asked," Sesshoumaru said turning back to his laptop.

"Do I even get paid for this?!" Kagome exclaimed throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

"Actually you do," Sesshouamru said still staring at the computer screen.

"Really?" Kagome questioned her anger suddenly dissipating. She hadn't thought she'd get paid for working at Sengoku, she thought her payment would be the bike lessons, but if she got some profit from all of this she wasn't about to complain. In fact, this would be her first real paid job! Babysitting her brother didn't count.

"Hmm-hmm," Sesshoumaru responded completely engrossed in what he was doing. "Come down to my office later and we'll discuss the price."

"Ok," Kagome said heading towards the door feeling much more happier then she had been feeling a few seconds ago. "The common room is that living room in the apartment upstairs, right?"

"Yeah," the Sengoku manager replied detachedly.

Reaching for the door handle Kagome hesitated and looked back.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Sesshoumaru's head shot up to meet her gaze and soft smile.

"For my Mom's car," she explained when she saw that the silver haired man had no idea of what she was talking about. "You paid for the damages when it really wasn't necessary. Thank you."

He nodded not knowing what else to do and watched her as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"You've got mail," the laptop informed him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and with a sigh he focused on the computer in front of him. He just couldn't figure that girl out. One minute she is screaming her head off at him and the next she is thanking him.

Opening his inbox he got back to work, pushing his previous thoughts aside for the time being.

*************************************************************

Stepping back to admire her work, she noticed in satisfaction that the common room was now speckles, the empty candy wrappers and chip bags that had once littered the floor had been swiped away, letting one able to move around freely.

"-install a new pipe and get Yoshi to do the rejetting," Miroku was saying as he entered the room. "Then we can-...wow."

He stopped as he took a good look at his surroundings. The person whom he was talking to, a young man with a punk hairstyle by the name of Ginta, looked over his shoulder to see what was so interesting.

"It's clean..." Ginta said in wonderment.

Kagome laughed.

"You two make good interpretations of a fish, you know that?" Kagome said with a giggle.

Miroku came out of his gaping stupor and pointed at the tidy common room. "Do you know how long it's been since this place has gotten a good clean?"

"Years?" Kagome guessed.

Miroku shook his head, "It's never been cleaned."

"Ewww! So you mean that decayed tuna sandwich that I had to pick up was..." Kagome said her face twisted in disgust.

"That's right. It was most likely about 5 years old," Miroku said cheerfully. "It must be antique, a fortune by now."

"Yeah, the first tuna sandwich to have survived in the time span of 5 years," Ginta said and then looked down at his stomach. "I doubt it would have lasted that long if I had found it."

"Oh GROSS!" screeched Kagome hands flinging to her throat as if to stop her from gagging. "Now I understand why you have no cleaning ladies...Who'd want to clean such a pigsty?"

"Well, you for instance," Miroku pointed out.

"I was obliged," Kagome said scrunching up her nose in annoyance.

"By Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked heading for the mini-fridge.

"The one and only," Kagome said with a scowl.

"Hey, Ginta! Catch!" Miroku said throwing over a can of soda to his colleague and then turning back to Kagome. "I would figure that much. He probably wanted you out of the way."

"Hmmm..." Kagome agreed her mind lost in thought.

"You know, he isn't used to working with others, as a team I mean. He likes to handle things by himself," Miroku said catching her expression. "It's already incredible that he accepted to make you his assistant."

Ginta nodded his head, "Everyone thinks the same thing. I remember the last time when-"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Three heads whirled towards the doorway to discover one very infuriated black haired, purple eyed young man.

"And hello to you too, Inuyasha," Miroku said taking a sip of his soda.

"Sesshoumaru. Where IS he?!" Inuyasha asked again, his eyes fixed on Miroku.

"Not here," the mechanic answered nonchalantly. "He went to the track with Kouga to supervise his daily jog and will be coming back later."

"I'm going to tear him apart!" Inuyasha yelled causing Ginta to back away one step.

Kagome was thinking along similar lines. She was Sesshoumaru's assistant, was she not? She was supposed to be training Kouga too, not cleaning out some room that had never seen a duster in all of it's existence.

But what would she do anyway? Hold the stop watch? She had no experience in coaching. With a sigh she realized how useless she was. At least by cleaning the common room she was helping out...

Miroku went over to his friend and offered him his can of soda.

"So what's biting you?" Miroku asked.

"The wench, that's what," Inuyasha said taking the offering and promptly chugging it down.

"Which wench?" Miroku asked taking the empty container from Inuyasha after he had downed it.

"The annoying bitch that you picked off the highway and goes to the same school that I go to," Inuyasha explained with a growl.

"Bitch?!" shrieked an outraged Kagome who had kept silent up till then. "Who are you calling bitch you arrogant jerk?!"

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, only then having realized that she was there. But his surprised face quickly turned into one of anger, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"You don't belong here," he hissed lowly. "You were not supposed to be a member of this team."

His eyes penetrated into Kagome's own and they stood there, silently glaring at each other.

And suddenly it struck her. Maybe she had gone too far with that prank at school. She had deflated his pride like one would when they prick a balloon with a needle. She had embarrassed him in front of the whole student body and now he took her as a threat, not wanting her to do the same in front of the Sengoku members, where he was boss, were he ruled.

She felt guilty. Real guilty.

"You're fired."

Or maybe she didn't.

Anger welled up inside of her.

Sengoku was an opportunity of a lifetime and she wasn't about to let it go. She had been waiting too long for this to happen!

"You wouldn't dare," Kagome said in a low voice.

"Try me," Inuyasha challenged.

"Inuyasha, you can't fire Kagome!" Miroku protested.

"Why the hell not?! I'm manager here," he said breaking the eye contact with the girl in front of him to confront Miroku.

"Because Sesshoumaru was the one who hired her and he is the only one who can decide if she stays or not," reasoned the Sengoku mechanic. "Right, Ginta?"

The punk hairstyled young man gulped before giving a small nod. Not that anyone noticed.

"Keh!"

With that simple word said Inuyasha left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind him in his wake.

Nobody spoke for a while until Kagome shifted uncomfortably and sighed heavily.

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

Miroku shook his head. "No, I don't think it's that."

Kagome smiled at the mechanic at her side. It was amazing how quickly she had befriended the young playboy, she just seemed to get along with him.

"No need to make up an excuse for him. The feeling is mutual," Kagome said and then she giggled.

Miroku looked at her questionably.

"Nakamura really has to expand his vocabulary," Kagome answered Miroku's unspoken question.

They looked at each other and laughed. Inuyasha definitively needed another word other than 'Keh!'

******************************************************

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome called from the front door.

Mrs Hirugashi's head peaked around the corner.

"Hello dear," she said walking up to her daughter to give her a peck on the cheek. She had her business suit on underneath her apron and a dish cloth was slung over her shoulder. "How was your day at Sengoku?"

"Fine," Kagome said hanging her coat up in the hallway cupboard and slipping into her slippers. "I was made assistant trainer and Sesshoumaru, my manager, said I'll even get paid!"

"That great Kagome!" her mother congratulated as she gave her oldest child a quick hug. "Why don't you come with me to the kitchen and tell me all about it?"

"Is that Kagome?" came a boy's voice from the living room.

"No, it's the boogie man coming to get you," joked Kagome with a little laugh. "Of course it's me, squirt!"

"Nee-chan!"

A little boy by the age of 13 came dashing out of the living room, ramming into her stomach, causing her to stumble back into the wall.

"Umph!" Kagome grunted as her little brother crashed into her.

Mrs Hirugashi watched with a smile and then headed back into the kitchen to start dinner.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked as she gently untangled the boy's arms from her waist, taking advantage to push herself from the wall.

"What was it like?" Souta asked breathlessly.

"What was what like?" Kagome said knowing only too well what he was referring to. Though who said an older sister couldn't torture her little brother? She liked leaving him in suspense.

"Sengoku Jidai!" Souta exclaimed waving his hands about over his head in exasperation. "Did you get to see the motorbikes? Did you talk to Kouga?"

"Sengoku Jidai? Motorbikes? Kouga...? What are you talking about Souta?" Kagome asked as she headed towards the kitchen hiding the teasing grin that had appeared on her face as best as she could.

"Ka-go-me! You know what I'm talking about! Tell me!" said Souta with a little stomp of his foot.

Kagome laughed at her little brother's frustration and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I _did_ see the motorbikes and I _did_ talk to Kouga. He was the one who offered me the job in the first place remember?" she said.

"I want details!" Souta said sitting down beside her. "So spill!"

With a grin Kagome settled down, recalling the day's events at Sengoku and relating them to her family.

"Just wait till I tell all the kids at school that my sister is a member of the Sengoku Jidai motorbike racing team!" Souta said excitedly.

Suddenly he turned to Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Kagome said. She knew that look on her brother's face and she didn't like it one bit.

"Please! Take me with you!" Souta cried clasping his hands together and falling to his knees at her feet.

"Nuh-huh. No way," Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"I'll do your chores for a whole week if you take me!" Souta begged latching onto her legs.

"No," said Kagome trying to free herself from her brother's grip.

"Two weeks?" Souta pleaded.

"Give Souta a chance, Kagome," Mrs Hirugashi said looking up from the pot she was stirring.

"But Mom..." Kagome whined.

"I only said, give him a chance. It doesn't mean you have to say yes, just think about it," Mrs Hirugashi said as she reached over for the chopped carrots and added them to the stew.

Kagome pouted. She didn't want to bring her little brother to Sengoku, though the idea of Souta doing her chores for two weeks sounded tempting...

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kagome said jumping up from her seat and racing out of the kitchen to the front door. At least she could delay the conversation until she had a better argument to present.

"Hello?" Kagome said opening the door.

Her eyes fell on the abandoned box lying on the doormat with her name written on top of it. Quirking up an eyebrow she reached down to pick it up and take it inside.

"Geez, this thing is heavy!" Kagome said as she struggled with the box's weight.

Pushing the door shut with her foot she let the box drop to the floor with a thud and a squeal.

Wait just a minute. A squeal?

The box moved and emitted another sound similar to a snort. Kagome stood there, looking at the box with wide eyes.

"Hey Kagome! Who was it?" Souta said coming down the hallway and stopped to look at the box curiously. "What's in there?"

"Don't know and don't want to know either," Kagome answered watching as the box moved again.

"It's alive!" shouted Souta jumping away from it to hide behind his sister.

"What's alive?" Mrs. Hirugashi asked appearing beside her daughter.

Both Hirugashi children pointed at the box wordlessly. Bending down, Mrs. Hirugashi opened the top only to jump back in surprise as the box toppled over and a little black blur dashed out of it.

"It's a piggy!" exclaimed Souta as he watched the black pig disappear down the hallway into the living room.

"After it!" Kagome shouted taking after the piglet followed closely behind by her mother and brother.

They found the pig cowering underneath the coffee table, it's eyes wide with fear, having no idea were it was.

"Come here piggy, we're not going to hurt you," Kagome coaxed making her movements as slow as possible as not to startle the frightened animal. Getting down on all fours she reached out her hand slowly, her finger tips just inches away from the black pig's hoof.

The kettle screamed from the kitchen and the pig shot away from Kagome's reaching hand.

"Damn," Kagome grumbled as she raced after the pig.

Souta threw himself onto the floor in a desperate attempt to grab the squealing creature, his hands catching hold of it around it's belly. Though it only took one wiggle for it to slip easily out of his grasp and run in a different direction.

"Souta, why didn't you catch it?!" Kagome yelled at her little brother as he looked after the pig disappearing into the study.

"It slipped," Souta answered and held up his hands to her face. "It's covered in grease."

"Grease?!" Kagome cried in disbelief taking a look at her brother's shinny hands.

Hearing a squeal coming from the study Kagome ran towards it and skidded to a halt in front of the study doorway, her mother not far behind. Both watched as one of Mrs. Hirugashi's favorite vases crashed to the floor, having been knocked over when the pig bumped into the table that was supporting it.

"My vase!" Mrs Hirugashi cried out in dismay as she stared at the broken pieces of crystal scattered around on the floor.

"Souta, bring a towel, a blanket, _anything_!" Kagome desperately ordered her brother as she watched the pig knock down a stool and another table sending the lamp that rested upon it to the ground.

Souta rushed into his bedroom, yanking his blanket off his bed and ran back into the kitchen were he could hear the squeals of the pig and the shouts of his sister.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled hurling the blanket at her for her to catch.

Taking the blanket she quickly threw it over the escaping pig as if it was a net.

"Gotcha!" Kagome cried as she pounced on top of the wiggling bundle underneath the sheet.

The pig squealed and struggled as Kagome gathered it up in her arms. Pulling the blanket down to reveal the little greased pig's head she noticed for the first time a little note was attached to a string that circled it's neck.

Ripping it off she read:

_Just returning this little bundle of greased joy to where he belongs. After all a pig should be with another pig, right? _

_Hogs and kisses _

_~ Inuyasha. _

The piglet in her arms jerked and fell to the ground before he promptly scrambled up and dashed towards the living room again. A terrified meow from her chubby cat Buyo was heard followed along by a crash.

"He'll pay," seethed Kagome as she crumpled up the note and headed towards the living room on another wild chase. "His death contract has just been signed."

***********************************************************

**A/N:** Phew! Done! Sorry for the delay but I just had a week full of exams and pop up quizzes and I had no time to dedicate myself to the story. Anyway, I whipped this chapter up out of the blue so I hope it's all right. Pigs rule ^_^ v.

**KireiHanyou Ko:** Say if you want to read the manga there's this website that has translated versions...I don't remember the name to it really *scratches head* I think it's something like Sengoku Toshi? Anyway, just type in -- Inuyasha -- in the yahoo search engine and the first link that appears on the list should be it. The manga is pretty good and if you like the anime it's quite similar...

**Magic gurl**: Sorry for the delay! ^_^

**kawaii gurl**: I continued writing! Hope you liked it! ^_^

**strawberry girl**: I've updated! I won't give up on this fic!

**SaKuRa-MIna**: Don't worry you'll like the pairings, I assure you. As for Rin, Ayame and Sango you betcha that'll they appear! Though I'm not to sure about Ayame yet...we'll have to get her into the story somehow...

**Deadly Tears**: Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter was satisfying enough!

**setsuna-3000**: Thanx! It's nice to know you like my story. Makes one feel appreciated.

**Sakura Kitsune**: You know I absolutely love your reviews! They really keep me going! Thank you so much! You're the best! I'm sorry that in the end there was no fluff but it'll come ^_^ In the mean time enjoy!

**Errie Wyvern**: My story is worth it! Yey! *does little jig* Thankyousomuch! I know I love Kouga too and as for Inu, I'm sorry to say that he's adorably cute dog ears won't appear.

**Essence of Jasmine**: Arigatou nasai! Grazie mile! Muchisimas gracias! Thanx! I like compliments ^_^ Tee-hee!

**ash-chan**: I thought about that...*grins* I like it. Lets contaminate Inu's mind shall we? Jeje ^.~

**lone_silver_fox**: You think my story is great? *sniffles and gets all emotional* THANK U! *Sob* (grabs hankie and blows loudly) Don't mind me!

**kitsunebabe18**: I know. I thought I'd be cute. Glad you liked it. v^.^

**Alexis**: Hey there Alexis-chan! If you're a Inu/Kag fan you'll be pleased with this fic though there _will_ be some Kag/Kou interaction...

**Bunny-Butler**: If you thought the last chapter was long this was is longer! Not so many pranks this time but I hope the piggy filled the gap. ^_^

**hyperchica11**: Thanks for the explanation! I really needed that cleared out, I had been wondering what it had meant for a while now.

**FlamezofDoom**: Sorry if you didn't get many pranks in this chappie. Lets hope the little piglet filled the gap. ^_^

**sesshy lover**: Ummm...*sweatdrops*...eh...jeje...it's motorbikes, no cars involved (unless you're referring to Kags' blue family van?). This is the second time someone gets mistaken. Though I thank you whole heartily for your review! Thanx!

**AnimeCoupleLvrChick**: ::Glomps AnimeCoupleLvrChick:: You're too kind!

**small fry**: I love your reviews! You seem to pay attention and automatically analyze the story and then tell me how it's developing. It really helps! Thank you! Not many reviewers are as observant as you. ^_^

**Lunar Kitty**: Geez. Chemistry. Sucks right? I say we put an end to chemistry homework. All those who are with me put your hands up. (Millions of hands shoot up) Seems we've started a campaign here ^_^.

**Lil Ole Me 97**: What do you think of Inu's second note? "Hogs and kisses"...Nice touch, ne?

**gloop**: It was a good idea, I was seriously considering it but I already got the story planned out...Thanx anywayz!

**shaicai**: Glad you think that way! I promise I won't disappoint you!

**mellerz**: Sorry for the wait! Took me time to write this one...all thanks to my stupid exams, tests and pop up quizzes *grumbles*.

**alyssa**: One thing I can assure you is that there will be a lemon or at least a lime somewhere. After all this story isn't rated R for nothing...As for the Kag/Kouga pairing we'll have to see...

**writerwitch16**: I've updated! Did you like it?

**InuBabe**: Yey! Another motorbike fan! Welcome to the club! So you like speed, eh? There will be plenty of that in this story, just keep on reading and reviewing!

**Dragon's Silver Talons: **I know exactly what you mean! I've read fics where people describe a sports bike or street bike doing what only a dirt bike could do. Sports bikes _don't_ have the suspensions and springs to take such treatment, I mean their structure isn't even made for stunts as flying through the airs and what-not. Sure there are cases that some motorbikes can stand a few stunts and so forth but it really batters them up.

**Fawnlander Amethyst**: Kag is really getting under Inu's skin, isn't she? Now that Kag is working for Sesshy the rivalry will increase ^_~

**Dryden1**: Who knows, she might, she might not. I still haven't decided yet, we'll have to see how the story develops...

**RaVeN222**: Sorry for the delay! And I appreciate you checking on my story every day. That's really sweet of you.

**Nite1**: Right on! I totally agree with you! Jejeje ^_^

**DeathAngelthestreetfighte**: Thanx! ^.^

**En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha**: Hope you liked this one as much as the last! Unfortunately I couldn't revise it, it's sorta jumbled, so let's just hope that it turned out ok.

**RedHerring**: I checked out you're story "**Way back when**". Loved it! The begging was bit slow but it soon picked up and got really interesting. For all of you out there I suggest reading it!

**inuyashadapunk**: Cool name! :D

**Angel81**: Thanx! It's nice to know you liked my story! ^.^

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine:** Yep! I know what you mean. The love/hate situation seems to fit Inu and Kags so much better than the mushy fluff that sometimes appear in fanfics that is just so sweet that at some point it makes you wanna gag. Though sometimes I like endlesss fluff, afterall I _do_ have a sweet tooth ^_^.

**Sakuzha**: I'm not sure yet...At first I thought that maybe I could make Hojo have a crush on Kags though know I'm not so sure how that'll fit in with the story I want to develop. Maybe I'll make Hojo like Eri instead or somethin...

**HunnyKags**: Whoa! You're a quick reader! Teehee ^_^

**Fluffyspyro**: Thanks for both the compliment and explanation! Imao...Who would have guessed...^_~

**....**: Weird nick name. Does it mean somethin along the lines of speechless?


	7. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: My plan to kidnap Inuyasha has failed...*sigh* What a pity. But! Not to worry my fuzzy friends! Inuyasha **will** be _mine_! BUAHAHAHAHA-*cough, cough*@_@

**Speed Limit**

**=Painful Memories=**

"So what shall you name him?" asked Mrs Hirugashi from behind the steering wheel of the little blue family sized van.

They were on their way to Mrs. Toshi's house just on the outskirts of Tokyo, to drop off the pig that had terrorized their house yesterday. The woman liked pigs and had been willing to adopt the black piglet. It was either that or hand over the animal to Mr. Unshin, who by the way, was a butcher.

"How about P-chan?" Kagome suggested rubbing the piglet's ears absent mindedly.

"No way. What pig would want such a sissy name like that? Super Hog is way much cooler," Souta said from the back seat.

"Super Hog? We're gonna give Mrs. Toshi a pig named Super Hog? Come on Souta, she's an old lady! We can't name her pig-to-be, Super Hog," Kagome reasoned. "I say we stick to P-chan."

"Super Hog," insisted Souta.

"P-chan!"

"Super Hog!"

"P-chan!"

"Snuffles."

Both Hirugashi children looked at their mother.

"Snuffles," repeated Mrs Hirugashi. "I think we should name him Snuffles."

Snuffles snorted and gave a small snuffle.

"Ok...Though I still think Super Hog is a good name for him," said Souta.

"Kagome we're here," Mrs Hirugashi informed her daughter as she pulled up beside the Sengoku garage.

"Can I go with her?" asked Souta eagerly.

"Not today dear, you promised to come with me and say good-bye to Snuffles, remember?" Mrs Hirugashi said.

"Not fair," Souta whinned.

"Live with it. Life ain't fair so you got to face it like the man you are. Unless you got yourself a sex change which I wasn't aware of..." Kagome said with her usual teasing smile in place.

"Kagome!" Mrs Hirugashi said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok. I'm going. See you later!" Kagome said getting out of the car and handing Snuffles to Souta.

"Don't forget the glue, darling and give my regards to this boy who sent Snuffles to us," Mrs Hirugashi said with a wink, handing her daughter a tube of glue.

"I will, Mom. I certainly will," Kagome said a mischievous glint in her gray blue eyes.

************************************************

Whistling happily to himself Inuyasha entered the office which he shared with his brother and plopped down on the leather chair behind his desk.

In reality he had nothing to be happy about, after all, his day had sucked so far.

For starters Sesshoumaru had woken him up rather loudly, loud meaning Sesshoumaru had blasted his ears out with a trumpet.

Secondly his dear older brother had left without him and Miroku still had his pick up truck, which meant he had no means of transportation thus forcing him to wait for the bus for a whole damn hour.

Third and last of all, the minute he arrived at Sengoku he received millions of complaints and problems from the crew about this and that. He found out later that the crew chief and head mechanic, title correspondent to the well known playboy Miroku, was showing the new umbrella girl around the premises. Typical.

So why was Inuyasha so happy?

Kagome of course. She was the reason to his happy mood.

Sure, she had cornered him and raised hell with her yelling, adding to his oncoming migraine. Demanded to know why on earth had he decided to wreck her house with Snuffles and that he should apologize for being the cause behind the breakage of her mother's favorite vase.

Now. He had no idea who Snuffles was. Common sense told him it was the pig. He _was_ sorry for indirectly breaking the vase, though he would never admit it. And he was satisfied. Oh yeah, very satisfied. Who wouldn't be after you discover your best plan in ages had been a total success.

"Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha looked up to find Ginta looking at him from the open doorway to the office.

"What is it, now?" Inuyasha asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Um. I think we lost the new umbrella girl. She left, boss," Ginta said.

Inuyasha groaned.

"I new I shouldn't have trusted Miroku with her," he said. "Where is he now? I want to speak to him."

"In his work shop," replied Ginta.

Inuyasha nodded and got up.

Well...at least that is what he tried to do.

"Inuyasha-san? Is there something wrong?" Ginta asked as he watched his boss struggle to get up.

Inuyasha tried one more time but only managed to straighten up, chair firmly stuck to his bottom.

"Boss?" Ginta asked uncertainly giving Inuyasha an odd look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get out of this damn chair, that's what!" growled Inuyasha still struggling with the chair. "I'm glued in!"

"Oh..." Ginta said watching as Inuyasha hopped around the room with a chair glued to his ass. "Uh...Need help?"

"What does it look like?! Of course I need help!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at the young suspension technician.

Ginta jumped and scurried over to Inuyasha's side.

"What do I do?" he asked nervously.

"Give me your pants," Inuyasha ordered.

"My pants?! But Inuyasha-san, I have no others here," Ginta said looking down at his grubby old jeans.

"So? Neither do I. Now give me your pants," Inuyasha said unbuckling his belt.

"But boss, I can't walk around in my boxers for the rest of the day," Ginta pleaded.

"Then bring me Miroku's," Inuyasha shrugged. "He is ruffly my size, anyway."

"I don't think Miroku-san will give me his pants willingly," Ginta pointed out.

"Then tell him to come to my office and we'll ambush him," Inuyasha said solving the problem.

"All right. Miroku-san won't be happy though..." Ginta sighed. "Do you think someone purposely glued you to the chair?"

Inuyasha gave Ginta a dead pan look.

"No, I glued myself onto it," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You did?" Ginta asked with wide disbelieving eyes.

"No! I was being sarcastic," Inuyasha said massaging his temples. "Damn, how I hate this day..."

*********************************************************

Crouching down behind the windscreen of her motorbike Kagome approached the curve in the road getting ready to corner.

'Come on girl, you can do this,' Kagome thought to herself. 'You're only going 125 m/s...That isn't much...Right?'

The curve was getting closer.

'Yeah right. You corner at this speed and you're dead duck, with mashed potatoes to the side and all,' a little voice in her head said viciously.

"Concentrate Kags! Think of what Kouga taught you," Kagome told herself aloud.

When she reached the curve Kagome shifted her weight on the seat and leaned to the left, at the same time decelerating.

And then her mind went blank.

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she braced herself for the crash.

"Ride is over," the simulator informed her.

Kagome yanked the simulator helmet off and turned to look at Kouga who stood nearby watching the small TV that was connected to the machine.

"I can't do it!" she told him in frustration. "I can't corner at this speed! I crashed 14 times already."

"Be patient. You'll get there, you just need to practice," Kouga said shutting the simulator off. "Maybe this level is too high for you."

"No. The level is just fine. I just can't manage to corner," Kagome said resting the helmet on her lap. "I must be doing something wrong. Other than blanking out when I reach the curve."

"Your position," Sesshoumaru who had been watching the monitor with Kouga said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"How long have you been here?" she demanded.

"Long enough for me to see you have no technique," Sesshoumaru replied casually.

"Why you..." Kagome said fisting her hand.

"Do you want me to teach you or do you prefer to insult me?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Hmph," Kagome huffed crossing her arms.

Sesshouamru smirked at her stubbornness but made no comment.

"Get into your normal bike position, the one you have been using up till now," Sesshouamru commanded.

Kagome complied and ducked down beneath the window screen, pressing herself up against the motorbike's tank.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a moment before coming to stand next to her.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he ran them lightly down to her elbows and up again taking some time to massage her bare arms halfway up.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the tingling sensation Sesshoumaru's hands left upon her skin, the muscles that had gone stiff the moment he'd touched her now relaxing under his fingers. She felt like falling asleep.

And then she remembered who was touching her.

"What are you doing?" she managed to snap, her face flaming red.

"Keep your elbows and shoulders loose," Sesshoumaru ordered before his hands ran down to her forearms. "And keep your forearms more or less level with the handle bar grips for maximum leverage."

When Sesshoumaru let go of her, Kagome let out a long breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Was it of relief or disappointment, she didn't know.

"I've seen you move your weight to the inside of the corner," Sesshoumaru continued. "What you must do is get into position _before_ you reach the curve, not while you're cornering."

"Ok..." Kagome nodded taking it all in.

"Use your outside leg to do the bracing against the tank to allow some weight to be taken through the legs and remember to maintain your elbow loose," Sesshoumaru said.

"And don't forget that your position must allow you to turn your head to look through the corner. It really helps to see if any racers are catching up on you and just how far ahead you are in the race," Kouga added.

"That's right. Though over all you have to be comfortable. If you stiffen up while you're steering by leaning on the bars you'll feed any bumps and shakes from the bike straight back into the handlebars," Sesshoumaru said walking over to the simulator. "Shall we try again and see how you do this time?"

Kagome nodded and placed the simulator's helmet back on, waiting for the virtual track to appear before her eyes. Positioning herself as she had recently been taught, Kagome turned her attention to the virtual traffic light, waiting for it to turn green.

"Ready..." the simulator said.

Kagome leaned forward.

"Set..."

She twisted the throttle revving up the engine.

"GO!"

And she was off! Maneuvering the motorbike she speeded ahead focusing on the road, the speedometer and her surroundings getting closer to the first bend in the track.

Biting her lip she changed her position before she reached to curve, leaning into it when she finally got to it, bracing her outer leg against the tank and keeping her elbows and knees loose.

Then she cornered.

Blinking she realized what had just happened and let out a little whoop of joy. She had done it! She had taken a curve at 125 m/s without crashing!

When the ride was finally over Kagome took her helmet off, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Did you see that?! I did it! I passed all corners without a problem!" she cried happily slipping out of the motorbike's seat and bouncing over to Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

Both men smiled back at her.

"That was great Kags! I told you, you could make it," Kouga said patting her shoulder. "You were great!"

"Thanks," she said, eyes twinkling. "I already new that."

Kouga chuckled and Sesshoumaru's smile widened slightly.

"Now don't let that little victory get to your head. You still have a lot to learn," Kouga reminded her.

Kagome made a face but then smiled again.

"Seriously. I want to thank both of you for teaching me," Kagome said sincerely. "I really don't know how you two put up with me."

"We don't," was Sesshoumaru's serious answer.

Kouga laughed as he watched Kagome's face falter.

"We manage," Kouga said covering up for the Sengoku manager. "It's really a pleasure to put up with you."

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome, Kouga and Sesshoumaru turned to face a very peeved Miroku standing in the doorway.

Kagome's eyes traveled from the mechanic's face downwards and gasped, a blush dashing across her face as she turned her back to him.

"Is something the matter Miroku?" Sesshoumaru said as he observed the pantless mechanic calmly. "Other than the fact that you lost your pants?"

Kouga smirked.

"Nice boxers you've got there lecher," Kouga said pointing at teddy bear printed underwear which Miroku had on.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Miroku said not at all amused. He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Tell Inuyasha to give me back my pants."

"Is there a reason as to why Inuyasha took your pants?" the Sengoku manager asked.

"No. Ginta told me Inuyasha wanted a word with me and I supposed he wanted to talk about the new umbrella girl who quit and-" Miroku was saying before he was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"And why was it she quit?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eye brow at him. "What move did you pull on her?"

"I didn't do anything! The floor was slippery and she tripped so I helped her up, but then I slipped and well...and then she...eh...she got mad at me. But I didn't do anything to upset her," Miroku said defensively.

"Yeah right," Kouga snorted. "And now you're gonna tell us that your hands slipped also."

"Where is Inuyasha now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Coming down the hallway," Miroku answered as he glanced out the doorway down the hall.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru barked.

"What?" Inuyasha said with a scowl as he came to a stop in front of the training room.

"You're wearing Miroku's pants," his older brother told him.

"Your point?" Inuyasha said.

"Give them back," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Why should I? He scared away the new umbrella girl, he still has my truck and he wasn't there to take care of his responsibilities this morning, something _I_ had to deal with," Inuyasha said ticking the things off on his hand as he mentioned them. "In other words, Miroku owes me big time."

"Fair enough," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"But I can't go around all day in this!" Miroku complained motioning to his boxers. "It is not decent!"

"Well, you wouldn't have to go around in boxers all day if a certain _someone_ hadn't glued me into my chair in the first place," Inuyasha said throwing a rather pointed look in Kagome's direction.

The other three men standing in the room followed Inuyasha's gaze.

"Why do I have the feeling that everyone is watching me?" Kagome asked as she felt all eight pair of eyes staring at her turned back.

"Kagome? Did you glue Inuyasha to his chair?" Sesshoumaru demanded seriously.

"Ummm...yeah?" Kagome responded nervously.

"Impressive," Kouga beamed.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod of his head in agreement.

"You two can't be serious! Being glued to one's chair is _not_ impressive!" Inuyasha shouted in annoyance.

"Since Kags is the prankster and mastermind behind this little scheme, why don't you take _her_ pants and give mine back, Inuyasha?" Miroku said and then added with a perverted grin. "Anyway, I think that Kagome would look much better in her underwear than I do in my boxers."

"What!" Kagome screeched turning round to face Miroku, completely forgetting his attire. "Weren't you saying just a minute ago that it was indecent to walk around in underwear?"

"I never said it was indecent for a _woman_ to walk around in underwear," Miroku said smartly.

"You know..." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "You're right Miroku. Why should you suffer the consequences to this bitch's doings?"

"Now wait second!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha turning furious eyes on him. "I am not going to-"

Kagome stopped short as her eyes fell upon the large black envelope in Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked with concern, after a few minutes of her silence.

But Kagome kept staring at the envelope as if in a trance. On it was a drawing of a red spider, a drawing that had triggered something in Kagome's memory and had made all of her insides freeze.

She whimpered and fell to the ground clutching her head as if it would explode.

Then the memories began; crashing down on her like tidal waves, the nightmares she had experienced when she was a child flashed freshly before her eyes once more.

And there was laughter. Evil laughter...

****************************************

A/N: **HAPPY BELATED XMAS AND NEW YEAR!**

Ok. So you're probably going to kill me for the delay. Oh yeah...and the cliffie. But I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Don't worry...be happy!

_Special thanks to_:

**amyfushigiyugi**: Thanks for inviting me into your chat group but my computer has a thing that doesn't permit me into chat rooms. I'll try and fix it so I hope to talk to you soon!

**Red Wolf: **I love your mails! And since you are you I decided to add a little Sesshou and Kag fluff. Hope you like it.

**Iggy: **I really liked your mails. It's so nice to find that there _are_ other biker chicks in this world.

_Review answers_:

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine**: Yeah, Inu _can_ be an arrogant bastard but he so cute when he's an arrogant bastard. He's a cutie full stop. And I bet Kags doesn't really mind being called a pig, she can forgive Inuyasha. Right Kagome? (Looks at Kagome who is busily sitting Inuyasha to kingdom come) *sweatdrops* Well maybe she can't...

**My love Inuyasha**: Lol! I know what you mean about when little pigs grow up. I've got a friend who owns a farm and when I get invited, I help her out with the farm work. We have to get up early in the morning 'bout 5 o'clock or so to milk the cows (they have electrical equipment to do that work but sometimes my friend's dad saves us a cow so we can do it the good ol' fashioned way. It's quite fun really. Sticky but fun.) Then we feed the barn animals and so on. The goats seem to like cotton, 'cause they always start nibbling at my shirt.

**baby-fanfiction**: Rivalry between Kags and Yasha is always fun. Its amusing to see them fight ^_^

**Lil Ol Me 97**: Well...Kags didn't exactly give Yasha hell, I could have been nastier and left him pantless. Now _that_ would have been funny! Can you imagine Kagome's face? LOL!

**Magic Gurl**: I read your story and you'll find the review I left. I think I already now the story line but please o pretty please with a cherry on top, don't let Kags and Sango leave Yasha and Miroku behind in Paris. Let the boys go after them. Pweeeeze! All in all, it's a cute fic.

**Stardreamer090**: I'm so honored! I thank you so very much for considering my story worth while. I really appreciate it when my readers think my stories are good and express their feelings about it. Thanks a bunch ^_^!!!!

**Bloody Paper Doll**: (Rolls around with laughter) I absolutely LOVED your review. It was so funny! You have a great sense of humor! (Continues laughing but then stops abruptly) Hey! You changed your name! Before it was Sakura Kitsune and now it's Bloody Paper Doll. How come?

Yusuke: That's an easy one to answer. She received a paper doll for Christmas, didn't like it and declared war on all paper dolls on the planet.

Kurama: She wouldn't do that! She is too sweet to kill a poor defenseless paper doll.

Hiikaru: Now wait a minute! How did you two get here?

Yusuke: If you used your brains you would have noticed that this room has got a door.

Hiikaru: _Had_ a door.

Yusuke: What do you mean _had_ a- What the HELL?! (looks around for the door but finds none).

Hiikaru: *cackles evilly* Now you shall never escape! And in the meantime you can make company to Ranma over there (Points to Ranma who is busy being beat up by Akane). *sweatdrops* Though I think he's a little busy right now...

Kurama: You mean to say you've kidnapped us?!

Hiikaru: *smiles happily* Yup!

Yusuke: *left brow twitches* I will not tolerate this.

Hiikaru: Tough.

Yusuke: DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! *Tries to kill her but is knocked over by a flying Ranma*

Akane: *shaking her fist* And if you call me un-cute tomboy one more time you'll be landing in Timbuktu!

Kurama: Don't listen to Yusuke, but...will you please let us go?

Hiikaru: *pouts* All right, I'll let you go...but only because Bloody-san will miss you and most probably strangle me to death if I don't give you back...but do I get to keep Yusuke?

Kurama: *looks at the squashed Yusuke* I think he needs medical assistance.

Hiikaru: Ok...Too bad...Oh and thank you for the P-chan idea!

**amyfushigiyugi**: There is a saying in Spain that goes, "Los que pelean se aman" meaning "Those who fight love each other". I guess you could use it in this case.

**Fire Kitsune**: I've updated! Hurrah!

**NightstarAngel**: Thanx! I'll continue, don't worry.

**Ali B**: Do not worry, you're not loosing it. I on the other hand...

**amberescence**: Amber-chan! So nice to hear from you! Thanks for your review! I see that your story is doing pretty well. That's GREAT! Welcome to fanfiction world! Oh and all you readers out there check out her story "Misunderstood" and be sure to review! ^_~

**x napunakuna x**: Wow! I think that you are the first person who reviewed and agrees with Yasha. *looks on in wonder* Incredible...

**pua lahi lahi**: Well that's weird...The story isn't supposed to cut short...Do you see the review responses at the bottom of the fic? If you do I must be doing something wrong and writing the story wrongly. If you don't maybe something's up with ff.net or your computer. Anyway I would like you to get back to me if I'm doing something wrong so I can correct it.

**WitchChild425**: It's so nice to be loved! *cries hysterically* I get so sentimental over this stuff *sniffles and then huggles WitchChild-chan*

**Inubabe**: Well in this chappie Kags learns how to corner. I remember the days when I was learning to ride a bike...ah those were the times...now if only I could get my hands on my bro's Honda...he won't let me near it! The meanie...*grumbles* But hey! You ride? Dirt bikes? That so cool! I was thinking of adding some dirt bikes into this story...If I do maybe you can tell me a few things. Dirt biking can't be that different from road racing...I think.

**Fawnlander Amethyst**: Unfortunately P-chan/Super Hog/Snuffles (the **pig** in other words) had to be given away. Kags lives in a small apartment and already has a cat. Also Buyo and our little disaster piglet aren't in the best of terms.

**sashlea**: Yeah he will won't he? Inuyasha will be broke and in dept before this ends. *cackles evilly*

**Lunar Kitty**: Hey that's and idea! That would have been so cute too! Little Shippou popping out of a box. He's so cute! I want his fluffy tail.

**Amethyst Hanyou**: I loved your review! I love long reviews specially reviews that comment on my story, telling me it's good and bad points. I really appreciate it! People out there should learn from your example. Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

**bluefuzzyelf**: Ok. Not much Inu/Kag in this story...sorry. They are sorta busy bugging each other... But watch out next chapter! I'm planning fluff!

**PeachesDani**: Thank you so VERY much for considering my story as worthy to be one of your favorites! It really warms ones heart. And I totally agree with you about not enough bike stories. *sigh* It's a shame really... But well.

**Hellkeeper**: Thanx.

**Dawnrider31**: Why thank you! Cute and funny is what I'm trying to aim for. It'll get nasty somewhere along the way but then there will be a huge amount of cuteness to sweeten things out.

**Hinoke**: Thanks Hinoke-chan!

**Bad Ass Biker CHick**: It's rated for later chapters.

**lone_silver_fox**: Well actually this prank is pretty passive compared to the other pranks, don't you think? Kags is slipping...Oh well. The idea I got it from one of my guy friends who actually _did_ glue someone to a chair. Except the glue was paper glue and only managed to get the victim's ass sticky. But still...

**suicidal hamster**: I like your name. Have you ever heard of the saying "Live life like a suicide" ? Your name sorta reminded me of it. It's a quote from Guns n' Roses.

**aoringo-chan**: Ok. So you're probably going to wring my head off. This chapter was pretty short. But...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

**anime-babe21**: YEY! Another biker ^_^! Woohoo! Welcome to the club! The fic's about superbikes but I think I might add dirt bikes later on.

**KagomeRoseWish**: Thank you!!!!!!! *glomps RoseWish-chan* I feel so special!

**Champion123**: Teehee^_^ Glad you think so!

**Angel81**: Thanks!

**Miko Sakura-sama**: You're not babbling. Sango will be in this fic. Not just yet though but soon. Anyway please remember to review!

**AnimeSk8er**: I like to make people laugh. Thanks for thinking this story is funny.

**Akako the panther hanyu**: Thank you so very much for thinking my story is worth it. Can I thank you again? I don't care I thank you anyways. THANX!

**Crystal jade2**: Hope you liked this prank!

**F.Y.I**: Nice rhyme. What does F.Y.I stand for?

**CharMoonshineINU**: I think there are other fics with motorbikes and Yasha-tachi, they are around there somewhere...hmmm...hey ficcies! Where are you? Here ficcies, ficcies...*wonders off aimlessly*

**Hoshi-chan1**: It would be sorta weird that the title doesn't make sense with the story...but there are fics like that...

** Blood Unicorn 15**: I've updated! And thanks for your review!


	8. Speed demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I keep waiting for the day he's on e-bay...

**Speed Limit **

**=Speed Demon=**

**((A/N: **The Japanese for 'Speed Demon' is 'Youkai Hayasa'. Just so you know for later on in the chapter...**))**

Laughter.

They were laughing at them. At her mother, her brother and at herself. But there was someone missing, she could feel it. She tried looking around for that someone but it was too dark to see.

Then a shattering scream pierced the darkness and suddenly something inside her felt empty. It was then that she knew that she'd never find whom she'd been looking for.

And they were still laughing. Mama was crying and they were laughing...

All of a sudden a bright light penetrated the blackness. She squinted and made out the figure of a man, a man with a large red spider drawn on his back.

And he was laughing...

Kagome grabbed her head, trying to vanish the sound of the man's laughter out of her mind.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" she heard Miroku ask.

Kagome felt a pair of hands lifting her up and help her over to a chair.

"Kouga! Bring the girl some water!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Please...don't worry, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all," Kagome said faintly looking up at them.

Four worried faces looked back down at her.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked slightly dubious. "People just don't get dizzy all of a sudden."

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure. I've just...I've just haven't been sleeping well lately. There is no need to be concerned."

"I bet it was all Inuyasha's fault," said Kouga shooting the long dark haired young man a dirty look. "He shouldn't have threatened you like that."

"Hey! I was only joking about the pants," Inuyasha said holding his hands up in defense. "I wouldn't have worn them even if my life depended it."

"But Kagome didn't know you were joking," Kouga said intent on putting all the blame on the youngest of the Nakamura brothers.

"Well I didn't know she'd get all weird on us! For all I know she could have been faking it!" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga, his temper rising.

"I don't think Kagome was faking it," Miroku said glancing at Kagome's pale face as he put a hand to her forehead to check for any sign of a fever.

"Ok! If I had anything to do with the wench's little weakening act I didn't mean it. Happy?!" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

"You don't have to apologize Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault," Kagome said trying to swat away Miroku's hand from her head.

"I wasn't apologizing," Inuyasha said sticking his nose up in the air.

Kagome smiled slightly and chuckled at the young manager's antics.

"Maybe you weren't apologizing directly but it seemed close enough to a 'sorry' to me," she said still grinning.

"It did not!" cried Inuyasha stubbornly.

Kagome sighed but didn't argue back, she still felt shaken from those images she had just recently experienced. After her dad had died she used to dream about those same images every night. She grew out of those nightmares and had forgotten all about them...until now.

Why had they returned?

The memory of the red spider flashed before her.

"Inuyasha were is that black envelope you had been holding?" Kagome asked urgently.

Inuyasha became flustered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The black envelope, with the red spider drawn on it," Kagome persisted.

"You must be imagining things. I had no envelope," Inuyasha said frowning at her.

"Show me your hands," she commanded pointing at the hands he was hiding behind his back.

Inuyasha brought his hands forth. "See? I don't have anything."

"Maybe it was an effect of dizziness," Miroku suggested.

"I'm not hallucinating!" Kagome cried out, offended.

"Of course not Kags, I didn't mean to say that. I was merely _suggesting_ that you might have mistaken something Inuyasha was holding for a black envelope," Miroku said and then gave her a curious look. "Anyway, why are you so eager to know if Inuyasha had a black envelope in his possession?"

"Well...I...never mind, it doesn't really matter. I guess you're right Miroku," Kagome said with a defeated sigh.

"Ms. Hirugashi," came Sesshoumaru's regal voice, "I'm sure it has been a tiring day for all of us and you have been working since early this afternoon. Maybe it would be best if you went back home early."

Kagome nodded in agreement and began to stand up. She felt like she needed some time to sort things out.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said addressing his younger brother, "I want you to take Ms. Hirugashi home."

Inuyasha groaned, "Can't Kouga or Miroku do it?"

"No, they have responsibilities that need to be taken care of...and an umbrella girl to hire," Sesshoumaru said throwing a menacing glance in Miroku's direction.

Miroku gulped audibly.

"Well I have responsibilities too! As a matter of fact there is somewhere I'm supposed to be right now, so if you will excuse me..." Inuyasha said heading for the door.

Sesshoumaru intercepted him, giving him a cold glare.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru warned dangerously. "You _will_ take the lady home."

"Why can't _you_ do it?" Inuyasha said trying to get past his older sibling.

"Because there is an important issue that needs attending," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow clearly saying he didn't believe him.

"You know very well what I have to do," Sesshoumaru snapped frostily, trying not to loose his patience.

A dawning expression fell over Inuyasha's face as he finally understood what was going on. The other three certainly hadn't noticed the sudden comprehension between the two Sengoku managers and looked on in confusion.

"Fine! I'll take the wench home," Inuyasha growled.

"Then it's settled," Sesshoumaru said in satisfaction.

"Miroku!" barked Inuyasha at the mechanic. "I want my car back."

"Keys are in your left pocket and the truck is parked outside," Miroku said and gave his pants a longing look. "Can I have my pants back?"

Ignoring Miroku's question, Inuyasha opted on grabbing a startled Kagome's arm and dragging her out of the room before she had a chance to protest.

By the time they had reached the garage's entrance Kagome was able to find her tongue.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome demanded trying to break free from the strong grip Inuyasha had on her arm.

Inuyasha grumbled but didn't answer. Instead he kept on his mad tirade to Kami knows where.

As they stepped outside Kagome noticed that it had gotten dark, the only source of light coming from the street lights that lined the sidewalk and the houses that stood nearby.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the same black Dodge pick-up truck which Miroku had used to tow her little Volkswagen into town and got in. Kagome stood outside, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Get in," Inuyasha commanded when he had slid the window down.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_," Kagome said regarding him as she would have regarded a slimy worm.

"Then you'll have to find another ride home," he stated simply beginning to slide the window up again.

"Sesshoumaru will get angry with you if you just leave me here," Kagome reminded him.

"Then get in!" Inuyasha said starting to get pissed.

Kagome didn't move.

Inuyasha mumbled a stream of curses and wretched the truck door open, took the raven haired girl by the shoulders and practically threw her into the car. What had he done to deserve this?

"Hey watch it! I'm not a rag doll, you know," Kagome protested as she settled herself into the passenger's seat.

It must have been something _really_ bad for him to be stuck with this woman.

"Wench," he insulted.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you know how to get to my house?" Kagome asked as she buckled her belt and Inuyasha started the ignition.

"Were aren't going to your house," Inuyasha told her.

"What?! Then where are we goi-YAAAAAAA!" Kagome finished off her sentence in a scream, latching onto the door handle as the car lurched forward and started to speed down the one way street...

...in the opposite direction...

"WATCH OUT!" Kagome screamed as she stared in horror at the yellow cab looming in front of them.

Inuyasha calmly swerved to the right and onto the sidewalk, cleanly avoiding colliding into the taxi which had just seconds ago been inches away from crashing into them.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Kagome screeched in anger at the lunatic driver next to her.

"That's a thought," Inuyasha said throwing a wicked grin her way as he continued driving on the sidewalk.

"Why me?" Kagome whimpered sinking into her seat before she caught sight of on old lady toddling out of a shop right in front of them.

"Old lady. Old Lady. OLD LADYYYYY!!!" Kagome screamed shutting her eyes tight as they narrowly missed trampling over the poor senior citizen.

"Cut out your screaming already," Inuyasha snapped as he dashed through a red light and turned round a corner.

She heard the sound of a horn honking at them and then the screeching of tires on the pavement. A loud crash followed.

"Could you slow down, you maniac?!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, her eyes still sealed shut.

Inuyasha snorted at her and paid no heed to Kagome's yelling, instead he accelerated and continued driving at a mad pace.

"I'm too young to die!" Kagome shouted hysterically as she felt the truck make a sharp turn causing her to hug her seat for dear life.

"Get out of my way you prancing gay man!" she heard Inuyasha yell.

A loud honk was his response.

A few honks, screams and shouts later, Inuyasha came to an abrupt halt, nearly sending Kagome flying through the window.

"Damn people..." Inuyasha grumbled as he turned the engine off. "Don't they know how to drive?"

"I'm still alive?" Kagome asked as she reluctantly opened one eye and surveyed her surroundings.

They had came to a stop next to a couple of old apartment buildings, not more then 5 or 6 stories high, each of their walls grubby and un-kept. On the sidewalk a trash can had been knocked over spilling all of it's contents onto the floor and was now the dinner to some hungry stray cats.

"Of course you are, why shouldn't you be?" Inuyasha said only to receive a very dry look from his passenger. "Nevermind."

"Where are we?" Kagome asked shifting her gaze to look down the dimly lit street.

"The poor district," was Inuyasha's answer.

Kagome could only look around in wonder. She had never been to this part of the city before, mainly because it was supposed to be dangerous and had a very high rate of crime.

"Look. I want you to stay right where you are, I'll be back soon. There is something I need to do," Inuyasha said stepping out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha had already shut the door and was now walking down the street. Then he turned and disappeared from sight.

"Stupid, careless, reckless, jerk," Kagome grumbled under her breath.

She sat there, watching the shadows flicker eerily, the foul stench of decayed food reaching her nose. A sudden clanging sound made her jump.

"This place is creepy..."she whispered to herself.

The minutes dragged by and still no Inuyasha appeared. The silence was driving her crazy and goosebumps had started to appear on her arms. A sound, nearer and louder than before echoed through the darkness, causing her to give a small yelp.

"That's it!" she cried. "I want to go home, **now**!"

Getting out of the car, she slammed the door behind her, not even bothering to lock it and stomped down the street in the direction she'd seen Inuyasha go. Turning into a dark alley she marched through it until she came out onto the street again.

Her eyes widened.

Men in black leathers and heavy boots were strolling around everywhere she looked. Street bikes were parked here and there, their owners leaning against them casually or checking the fuel. A few women in shorts that looked more like panties to Kagome walked past and soon enough were surrounded by drooling men.

Kagome snorted in disgust as the women batted their eyelashes at their audience, one of them puffing her chest out to accentuate her breasts.

"Geez, they're pathetic," Kagome said to herself as she tried to search for the familiar face of her annoying companion.

Finally she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's long dark hair and spotted him standing next to a bent over 'STOP' sign. He was talking to a large, muscular, bald man with a large tattoo on his right arm and both of them seemed to be in deep discussion because their heads were close together.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to catch his attention.

But Inuyasha didn't seem to hear. Instead he held something out to the man in front of him, who in turn took his offer and scribbled something down on top of the clip board he was holding. Then they shook hands and Inuyasha began to walk away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called running after him.

A man seated on top of his Harley Davidson blocked her view of Inuyasha for just a few seconds. After the man drove past, Inuyasha was gone.

"Damn it!" Kagome scowled.

People had started to gather up ahead and Kagome began to wonder if Inuyasha was in amongst them.

"Come on people! The race is about to start!" shouted someone to her left.

'Race? What race?' Kagome thought watching as a bunch of men swung onto their motorbikes and drove them slowly over to where a bleached blond woman was standing.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Kagome followed the small crowd to where the men on top of their bikes were lining up. Not far away she saw the same bald guy Inuyasha had been talking to just a while ago, taking the bets people were giving him.

The bleached blond eyed the men in front of her, occasionally winking at one or blowing a kiss to the other. She glanced over to the bald man, trying to catch his eye, and when he finally looked up he gave her a short nod.

It was the signal to start the race. Lifting one orange handkerchief over her bleached hair, the woman swept her gaze over the racers, who in turn kept close attention to her hand, revving up their engines and letting the sound roar over the excited chatter form the crowd.

And then the handkerchief dropped.

The racers shot off and the crowd went wild.

Unexpected to all, another racer dashed forth, apparently late, trying to catch up with the rest.

Kagome squeezed her way to the front and watched in awe as the men raced down the deserted street, merging onto each other as they got further and further away until they formed one big black mass, occasionally flickering with color as they passed underneath a lamp post.

"Where's the finish line?" Kagome asked a brunette who's boobs were unnaturally big.

"_This_ is the finish line," replied the woman. "They'll have to make a turn at the run down sewing company and then they'll race back."

Kagome was able to make out the shadowed structure of the sewing company, about half a mile away and from what she could tell the woman beside her hadn't been kidding when she had said it was 'run down'.

"They're returning!" a man from the crowd announced.

Kagome turned her attention back to the race, watching as the racer who'd come late over took the man in 1st place with practiced ease, his movements smooth and precise. He then proceeded to dash ahead putting a considerable distance between him and the rest of the racers.

"He's good," Kagome commented to no-one in particular as she watched him get closer.

Her eyes fell on his motorcycle. It was quite a unique model, it's build sleek and from what she could deduce, it's engine powerful and bursting with speed. It was painted silver with decorative swirls of black and navy blue to the sides, getting fainter as they reached the bike's rear.

"Such a pretty bike too..." she said as she watched the racer flash past the finish line in a blur of silver and black.

The crowd cheered.

At least the grand majority did, the rest grumbled and cursed, watching in envy as some went to collect their betting money from the bald man and others went over to congratulate the winner.

Kagome edged closer to the little crowd of people surrounding the winning racer, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"...he's never lost a race and still, no one knows his name. Though Youkai Hayasa suits him. He's a speed demon alright..." Kagome over heard a man say.

"Youkai Hayasa..." Kagome murmured. "So that's what he calls himself...Speed demon..."

The Youkai Hayasa seemed to get tired of the attention and soon he was backing out of the crowd and heading towards the bald man to claim his prize. Though by then Kagome had lost interest and was once again on her search for Inuyasha.

"Where is he?!" she almost shouted in frustration scanning the crowd for jerk face.

But Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Not that she expected a little flashing sign that read 'Idiot is here' pointing at his exact location, but it would have been helpful...

Sighing she gave up her hunt and decided it best to go back and wait inside the car.

Walking back the same route she had taken she entered the dark alley intent on getting back to the truck quickly before Inuyasha found out she had been trotting around where she wasn't supposed to.

"So...What have we got here?"

Kagome whirled round, searching for the man who had just spoken. It was dark but she was able to make out the two silhouetted figures standing at the end of the alley, blocking her way to the truck's safety.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded eyeing the men wearily as she unconsciously took a step back.

"Just to have a little fun," the tallest of the two said. "Right, Akushu?"

The man by the name of Akushu nodded, a horrid laugh escaping him and echoing against the alley walls.

Kagome took another step backwards.

"Well you won't find any fun here, so why don't you two just step aside and let me through," Kagome said her voice unwavering given the fact that she was lacking courage at the moment.

"No can do," the tall guy said. "Not until we've had our 'fun'."

"I told you, you won't find any 'fun' here! So let me through!" Kagome yelled angrily.

The man just chuckled and all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind, a cool piece of metal coming to rest at her throat.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily little girl," a male voice whispered harshly into her ear.

She hadn't even noticed the shortest of the two men vanish into the shadows of the night and sneak up on her. She berated herself for not being more alert.

"Well done Akushu," the tall man praised her attacker as he walked up to them. "Will you hold her still while I fuck her?"

Kagome who had been struggling to free herself froze, her eyes widening, her heart now swelling in terror.

With new found energy she started kicking and screaming, calling out to anyone who could possibly hear her. Akushu tightened his grip around her shoulders, pressing the knife against her neck until she could feel it piercing her skin. She stopped immediately.

"Feisty, eh?" the man who wasn't holding her said as he grabbed her chin roughly.

Kagome spat at him.

"Damn bitch!" he shouted slapping her across the face.

A stinging sensation burnt her cheek and she turned her eyes on him, glaring at him for all she was worth.

"Bastard..." she whispered fiercely, her hands balling into fists.

"What did you say?" the man in front of her asked viciously.

Kagome didn't answer.

Her attacker snorted and moved forward pressing his body against hers, alcohol reeking off him in waves. It was disgusting.

His grubby hand cupped her breast and he laughed when he heard her gasp. Akushu chuckled behind them.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Kagome screamed trying to squirm out of his reach.

"Stop moving!" her abuser shouted angrily taking his companion's knife and slashing her arm.

Kagome screaming in pain as she felt the knife cut into her skin, tears welling up inside her eyes.

Kami...This couldn't be happening. It was all just a dream. She'd just wake up any minute now, safe and sound in her cozy bed at home. Oh please just let it be a dream...

But then she felt a hand start to tug at her pants, fumbling with the first button of her jeans and she let out a strangled sob.

This was no dream. This was a nightmare.

A _real_ nightmare.

She felt like crying. So this is how it was going to be? She was going to loose her virginity and she hadn't even had her first kiss yet?

Suddenly bright head lights and the sound of an engine reached her ears. A flash of silver passed by knocking her attacker to the ground.

Taking her opportunity she twisted round and kicked the shocked Akushu where it would hurt the worst, watching as he doubled over and crumpled to the floor.

"You damn piece of shit!" cursed the tall man who had been punched out of the blue by this mysterious stranger.

Standing up, her attacker charged toward the man on top of the silver motorbike, his knife raised and ready to draw blood. With one swift movement the stranger knocked the knife out of her attacker's hand and was now dangling him by the collar of his shirt a few inches from the ground.

Her attacker laughed nervously, "Hey, man. We can always work things out. If you want we can share her and then-"

Kagome watched in shock as the man who had been harassing her was sent flying through the air and hit the alley's wall with a sickening thump.

She stood rooted to the spot, looking at the man's body lying lifelessly on the floor, his arm bent at an odd angle.

Except for the rumble of the bike's engine, there was silence.

"I-Is...Is he..._dead_?" she asked in barely a whisper.

No answer came.

Her other attacker scrambled to his feet and ran away in fright not even bothering to help his friend. Coward.

Kagome turned to her savior and her breath caught in her throat. This was a surprise...

"Thank you," she said softly. "Thank you for saving me."

The Youkai Hayasa just sat there, his head turned in her direction. He seemed to be looking at her...or maybe he wasn't. She couldn't tell. The helmet kept his face hidden.

Finally she felt the nights events fall onto her like bricks and she could no longer hold back the shock, fear and pain she had just experienced. The dam broke and tears flooded down her cheeks, her frame shaking violently.

Gods... She felt so..._vulnerable_...

Two strong, warm arms wrapped around her unexpectedly, gathering her up into a comforting embrace, patting her back reassuringly.

She tensed, scared that the man would try and take advantage of her like the others had attempted to do, but when he did nothing more than just hold her and pat her back she relaxed and buried her face into the solid chest of her savior.

Hiccuping she calmed down and wiped her tears away, looking at the man whose identity was unknown.

She smiled, "Thank you."

The Youkai Hayasa nodded and let go of her, walking back to his motorbike. He didn't even bother to say good-bye or ask her if she would be fine as he got onto his silver vehicle and rode off.

She stayed where she was for a few minutes, wondering if she should run after him or not. But what would she say if she called him back? Would he be too far away for him hear her? She decided to stay where she was.

With one last glance at the man sprawled over on the floor she started to walk towards the end of the alley.

"Kagome!"

Recognizing the familiar voice of Inuyasha she tried to make herself look presentable and saw the Sengoku manager jog up to her, for the first time noticing he wore a worried expression.

"Where the hell were you?!" he shouted grabbing her damaged arm.

She winced and sucked in a muffled gasp.

Inuyasha looked down at his bloodied hand.

"Shit! Kagome, your bleeding!" he said taking her arm gently to inspect it.

"No, really?" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him, letting him hold her arm.

"Come on, we've got to get this bandaged," he told her leading her out of the alley towards the car.

Kagome walked quietly, every so often looking at Inuyasha. He seemed to be upset, his dark eyebrows furrowed and a grim expression was etched on his features.

Once at the truck Inuyasha took out a first aid kit and began to disinfect the wound on her arm.

"I told you to stay where you where," he said his voice unusually calm. Ok, now Kagome was scared. "This isn't a place for girls like you to be skipping around in."

"I wasn't skipping," Kagome grumbled, holding back a hiss as Inuyasha started to bandage her arm.

"Damn it Kagome! You could have been killed or raped!" Inuyasha yelled, loosing his temper.

Kagome's head slumped and she blinked back tears that were threatening to make their presence known. She wouldn't cry again. It was bad enough that she did so in front of a stranger and she might as well be throwing away her pride if she cried in front of Inuyasha.

"I almost was," she said softly, so softly that Inuyasha nearly didn't hear it. Nearly.

"WHAT?! Is that why you have a gash on your arm? Is that why you look as if you've been rolling around in dirt? What were you **thinking** coming out here alone?!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes flashing.

"But nothing happened to me!" Kagome said getting irritated. "I'm fine now. The Youkai Hayasa saved me."

"The...Youkai Hayasa...saved you?" Inuyasha asked her, stupefied.

"Uh...yeah. Is it too hard to believe?" Kagome asked in vexation.

"Well sure it is. He hardly ever buts into other people's matters, he just races and then disappears," Inuyasha said. Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know who the Youkai Hayasa is?"

"I saw him race, win and over heard someone say his name," Kagome said off handedly.

Inuyasha continued to eye her, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Can I go home now?" she asked meekly.

Inuyasha nodded, holding the door to the truck open for her to slip in. He wasn't done questioning her yet, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow. The events had been enough for one day.

Still he wondered if things could get any worse. And for some reason or other he had a hunch that in the near future they would...

***********************

**A/N:** I really tortured Kagome didn't I? Poor girl...Ah well, who said this fic was going to be all smiles and sunshine? Anyway in case no one knows, an **umbrella girl **or brolly babe, is a woman that in dressed in provocative clothes that sport the motorbike team's main sponsor. They hold an umbrella (duh) to shade the riders on sunny days or rain on rainy days. They are really just for show.

Oh yeah...could I have **50 reviews** this time? Pweeeease! *puppy dog eyes* I really, really like reviews...

_Special thanks to: _

**amyfushigiyugi: **Thank you so much for mentioning my story! I'm...I...don't know what to say! Ya know when you're mind goes blank? And you start writing all this crap? Well the crap hasn't appeared yet but...THANK YOU!!!!!!!* does a little jig*

****

~*~

****

**Dawnrider31**: No fainting. I must admit that it seemed that way in the last chapter but I cleared it up in this one...I think. Did it look like she was dizzy or do you still think she'd fainted? I hope I described it ok...Anyway I never saw Sister Act 2. I actually got the idea of gluing from a friend, but he used paper glue and didn't work so well.

**Hoshi-chan1**: I bet I know who you're thinking about, everyone seems to have a pretty good idea and they're hunches are...well...you'll find out.

**gala**: How could I do that? *shrugs* Dunno, I just did. *smiles wickedly*

**Miko Sakura-sama**: I was thinking about it, taking Kag's pants and all but decided against it. It would have been funny though. Can you imagine Inuyasha trying to get into them? What about Miroku's face? He'd be in pure bliss.

**Dork in Training**: Damn you're good! Are you some fortune teller that can predict the future?

**InuBabe**: Oh great! Then you might be receiving an e-mail from me sometime asking some questions on dirt biking. Though not yet, I still have a few chapters to go till I get there...It's a long road down fanfiction...

**koinu-no-ai**: Twists are fun! That's why I love them too!^_^

**FireAngelWarrior**: Yeah...Most people thought it was Kou/Kag too at first, some still don't know what pairing it is. Though I do *smiles happily* And I'm not telling...yet.

**Sammy-.-zzz**: Lol! I liked your quote. It's sorta funny when your falling asleep ontop of the keyboard to suddenly decide to write, "Reach for the sky." More like "reach for the bed". That's how I feel sometimes.

**bluefuzzyelf**: Yeah, it's only funny to see Inu hop about the room with a chair stuck to his ass, because he'd get pissed. So would anybody else...but it's not the same!

**KagomeRoseWish**: You're so sweet! *glomps RoseWish-chan* I feel giddy. ~Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, la la la la la la something with mittens~ Uh...wait. Ain't I supposed to sing that song when I'm scared? Am I scared? Maybe I am. Probably I'm freaking myself out with my freakeshness. AAAAAHHHHH!

**The Couples Writer**: Well, I didn't elaborate on Kags past but I'm getting there!

**Panther**: *sniffles* I feel so...so...what's the word? Oh yeah...touched. I'm actually getting thanked for all my writing. Someone appreciates my writing and is thanking me! *sobs* THANK YOU!

**Mustard Yellow Sunshine**: Hi there! I explained the umbrella girl in my authors note, just in case you don't have a clue of what they are. Though for others who haven't read my author's note I'll just make a brief explanation in the story. Thanks for sorta reminding me! You've saved many others out there from confusion! Justice for all! ^_^v

**Lunar Kitty**: I loved Super Hog too! *imagines flying piggy with superman outfit zooming about the room*

**Akako the panther hanyu**: I know what you mean by giddy. I get giddy too...~One, two three four, five. Once I caught a fish alive! Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Then I let it go again! Why did you let it go? Cause it bit me finger so. Which finger did it bite? The little finger on the right!~ Or maybe just plain crazy...

**sweetnsad**: My dad isn't a biker but my bro is! So I get to bug him into lending me his bike. He never does though...But I find ways around that ^______^

**bl@ck shadow fox**: Ok. Now you know what happened. ^_~

**aoringo-chan**: I'll never forget! Never!!!! That's why I surprised myself and updated sooner than I was planning on doing.

**Angel81: **Thanx!

**CrAzY FoR VaMpIrEs**: Thanx! I'm glad you like my plot!

**Ali B**: Which pairing would you like? I've already got one in mind but until then the poor couple will be swinging partners until they discover they're true feelings for each other. I torture them, I know. But then this fic wouldn't be fun.

**amberescence**: Amberescence-chan! How is your other fic going? Did you post it yet? I'll have to check later. I would really like to read some of your own original work. I bet it's really good!

**12345678**: Glad you thought this fic was funny. I don't want you dying though...You still have some chapters to read!

**Danielle**: I've written! I think you've read so...Hope you liked it!

**Lover**: So what do you think about what happened to Kags? She's had a pretty tough chapter, ne?

**setsuna-3000**: Thank you!

**stargirl**: Fluffy will be having his fluff with Kags. There is enough of her to go around. ^_~

**Briar**: Briar! You're back! Yeyyyy! No, unfortunately I haven't read Mars. Someone has mentioned it to me before but since they don't sell manga where I live (they are really hopeless) I don't have much of a chance. Though I've heard of 8 hour Suzuka. Pretty famous track in Japan. Most races held there are indurance races.

**KaGoMechiK**: I know what you mean. Believe me, I really do.

**PeachesDani**: No, I'm not trying to kill you...yet. *smiles evilly* I plan on keeping you alive until you've read all my story.

**CharMoonshineINU**: Motorbikes rule! ^_^v That's why I wrote this fic! And of course it had to have the best anime involved...Inuyasha!

**Hot Otaku**: I know...I keep wondering where the plot goes too. It just sorta flows and makes it's own path as I write. Weird...It has a mind of it's own...

**inuphoria**: Is this ok? I've updated soon...moraless...

**babygirl20008**: I've updated and done as you requested babygirl-sama. *bows*

**demon**: Thank you! Glad to know you like my fic!

**crazy-brat28**: Well. I can't really tell you what the pairing is cause that's one of the 'mysteries' of the story. You see Kags is gonna be very confused love wise. As I said in my summary things in Sengoku where gonna stir up and get interesting. And there are 4 'hot' men in the team. One doesn't count. That leaves three. It's a love triangle! The strongest will perceiver! And of course I would love to know which pairing you'd like for Kags. So tell me!

**ladihouki**: Oh wow! I'm so happy you liked my story! So you're in the chat group? Amy asked me in too but I haven't been able to join yet. My computer is an old model and goes berserk in chat rooms...*sigh* Sad, ne?

**Obiki Usagi**: I know. But cliffies make the story more interesting. At least for me they do.

**kj**: Certainly evil. *nods head in agreement*

**nesh**: Not to worry! Many share your views! There will be Kag/Inu, but Kags is gonna be taken for a waltz until she finally settles for someone. Who that someone is, I won't tell you. But who knows! You might like it!

**blue_dragon544**: Revise? Did I write down somethin wrong? I'm confused....

**darkdragonfire**: lone_silver_fox! Welcome to ff.net! I was missing your review. Anywayz glad you thought it was funny. Lol. Just hope your Mum doesn't think you've gone insane. Mine already thinks I've gone off my rocker. ^_^;;

**Amethyst Hanyou**: HAPPY BELATED B-DAY!!!! Happy b-day 2 u! Happy b-day 2 u! Happy b-day Amethyst-chan, happy b-day 2 u!!!! And as a B-day present I offer you this chapter! (A bit angsty but hope you like it)

**Lil Ole Me 97**: Your wish is my command Lil Ole Me-sama *bows*. Lol! I liked your term 'kaput'. Hehe!

**pua lahi lahi**: Hello! Finally we 'meet' (more like write) again! And thank you. I actually _did_ have a grand day.

**Ayame13**: Teehee! ^_^ Poor Miroku! I was really mean to him, ne?

**j.b Raven**: Sesshy will have his fluff. There is enough of Kags to go around.

**Phoenix29**: Updated! =D

**aeris_6988**: Evil is my second name. *grins*

**Shadow_jem**: Thank you! I'm so flattered! Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you thank you (this could keep on forever you know...) thank you thank you thank you...

**firehottie**: Patience...*gets into meditation position* huuuummmm...Patience and chapters will pop out so fast you'll be mind boggled for the rest of your life. In other words: huuuuuuuuummmmmmm...

**Hanoi**: I have no idea about the pairings...well I do but I'm not telling...yet. Anyway. I would LOVE to have my story posted in your web site. I'm so flattered you even considered me to have the honor to figure there. Whenever you can please tell me the web's address so I can take peek.

**Three-Legged Dog**: Cool game...*drools* Gaaaa~aaame...*snaps out of trance* Uhhhh....oh yeah. Update. I've UPDATED! You know...it's mean to bribe...*pouts*

**Inuyasha_Death-Dealer**: Hmmm...finish it...it still isn't half way through. I can't really tell yet but there will be quite a few chapters more to go.


	9. Nosy Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never did, never will. Bottom line...Don't sue me!

This chapter is dedicated to **amyfushigiyugi** who has been kind enough to recommend me to a whole bunch of new reviewers. Amy-chan knows how addicted I am to reviews... LOL ^_^;; Thanks girl!

* 

* 

*

* 

**Speed Limit **

**=Nosy Kagome = **

* 

*

*

* 

Kagome picked idly at a blade of grass before she plucked it out completely and added it to the accumulating mound to her side.

Classes were over for the day and she, Hojou and Yuka were sitting under the shade of a large oak tree on the school premises giving them a clear view of the soccer field in which Eri was making passes with her ball. 

"...and then he told her 'It's over'. Just like that! In front of all those people!" Yuka was saying. "Sure, she doesn't have a very good fashion sense, wearing violet and orange together, I mean, I would never be caught dead wearing _that_ color combination, but-"

Yuka stopped her babbling and watched Kagome yank another handful of grass from the ground. Then she glanced at the pile at Kagome's side. Her face darkened.

"Kagome-chan?" Yuka said in a sugar coated voice. "Have you been listening to a _word_ of what I've said?"

Kagome looked up from her grass picking over to her friend.

"Uh?" was her intelligent answer.

"I thought so," said Yuka closing her eyes, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Tell me Kagome-chan, did you know that by sticking a carrot in your mouth and jumping on one foot for 2 minutes your teeth whiten?"

"Umm...no?" Kagome said giving Yuka a weird look.

"Of course you didn't, Kagome-chan," Yuka said all too calmly.

Her eyes snapped open, her calm demure thrown into the wind. Kagome's only thought:

'Uh-oh...'

"BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Yuka bellowed.

Kagome squeaked and cowered behind a startled Hojou, who had been busily engrossed in his Physics book until Yuka's outburst disrupted the peace.

"Help," Kagome pleaded using Hojou as a human shield. "She's gone insane."

"Me? Insane? Do I look insane to you?" Yuka screeched wildly.

"Uh...At this very moment? Yes, yes you do," Kagome managed to say as she peeked over Hojou's shoulder at the gone-crazy girl.

"Who's gone insane?" asked Inuyasha as he walked towards them.

Yuka's face brightened instantly, the murderous aura that surrounded her vanishing immediately.

There was only one word to describe Yuka...Creepy.

"Nakamura-senpai! How nice to see you! Did you enjoy lunch today?" Yuka asked sweetly batting her eyelashes at him.

"Eh...it was ok..." he said distractedly wondering why Kagome was hiding behind that twerp reading the physics book. "Oi, Wench! You coming to Sengoku today?"

"Um...Well, I'm waiting for Eri to finish soccer practice and then we are going to Ayumi's to study. So, I'm not sure I'll be able to make it," Kagome said as she stood up from her crouching position behind Hojou still eyeing Yuka wearily. 

Her friend was now staring at Inuyasha adoringly, ogling at the purple eyed young man as if he were some sort of divine being. Yep. Yuka had reverted into fan-mode. No need to worry about her friend strangling her to death when she was busy drooling over the jerk in front of her.

"Keh. I should have known that you'd try missing out on your duties," Inuyasha said ignoring the devoted attention the girl with the white head band was giving him.

"I'm not missing out on my duties! I already called Sesshoumaru and he told me it was fine," Kagome bristled.

"I bet he did. What better chance to get rid of you? Too bad it isn't permanent," Inuyasha said smirking at her.

"You--You're impossible!" Kagome yelled angrily, with a little stomp of her foot.

"Bitch," Inuyasha said fully enjoying the way her nose wrinkled and her face became red with fury. She looked really cute when she was mad.

He stiffened. Now where did _that_ come from?

Inuyasha waved it off as the after affect of eating that packet of ramen. He should really stop eating the plastic wrappings...

"Jerk!" Kagome shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you I've got a name and it's neither 'Wench' nor 'Bitch'? Do I have to drill it into that thick skull of yours?!"

"Do whatever you want, _wench_," Inuyasha smirked watching as steam practically blew out of Kagome's ears. "Anyway, I just came by to tell you Sengoku will be quite busy with preparations for the upcoming race next week and we want you to help Shippou out."

Unexpectedly, Kagome's face broke out into a huge smile.

What was it with girls and their mood swings? It's like changing between the different personalities of Dr Jeckle and Mr. Hide. No, worse than that. Girls have more than two personalities.

"Oh my god! Sengoku is racing?! Oh wow! This is wonderful! Sure, I'll help Shippou!" Kagome said gleefully.

"Great," said Inuyasha flatly.

He turned round with every intention of walking away, but hesitated. A sudden urge took hold of him. He needed to know.

"How's your arm?"

"My arm?" Kagome said blinking in surprise. This was a first. Was Inuyasha actually asking about her well being? Could it be that he was _concerned_ for her?

Kagome thought about it and came to a conclusion.

Nah...

"It's feeling better, thank you."

Inuyasha nodded and without another word began to walk away.

"Bye, Nakamura-senpai!" Yuka called after Inuyasha. "If you every need me to carry your books I'll be right here!"

"What happened to your arm?" Hojou who had been listening to the conversation asked with a worried frown.

"Oh, nothing really," Kagome lied. "I just accidentally cut it, that's all."

"Is it better now?" Hojou asked.

"Yeah. As good as new," Kagome smiled reassuringly at him.

She didn't like lying to her friends but she didn't want anyone to know about the horrible incident she'd experienced in that dark alley. No one knew. No one would ever know that she almost got raped...

She gulped back offending tears at the thought.

Inuyasha was the only one who knew more a less what happened that night and she had made him swear not to utter a word to anyone. For some reason she had a feeling that he would keep his promise.

"Nakamura-sempai is just _sooo_ cute!" Yuka sighed as she watched Inuyasha's disappearing figure with dreamy eyes. "Since when did you and him become friends, Kagome?"

"We aren't friends," Kagome said huffily. "He just happened to end up as my boss at the place I'm working at. Go figure..."

"Fortune must be smiling your way," Yuka said cheerfully.

"Fortune...If these are the results I wish 'fortune' wouldn't smile so much," Kagome grumbled and turned to watch Eri score a goal.

***************************************************

"Moshi-moshi? This is Sengoku Jidai. How may I help you?" Kagome said pleasantly as she answered the phone.

"E.T phone hooooo~me," slurred an extraterrestrial voice over the line.

Kagome passed a hand over her face. Not _him_ again!

"Look here mister-" she started saying.

"Helloooo, Sengoku hime~! Say hi to the geishas in the Feudal Era, will ya?"

"There are no geishas around-"

"Ya know. I want a panda. They're fluffy. And they fly!"

Kagome took a deep breath. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Sir?" she said tranquilly though her face was a storm.

"Yes babe?"

"Pandas don't fly. And - oh yeah... **STOP CALLING!**"

With that she slammed the receiver down, nearly braking it's cradle. Too bad it didn't. She felt like destroying something right now.

The phone rang again.

"Moshi-moshi? This is Sengoku Jidai. How may I help you?" Kagome said after she'd picked up the battered head piece.

"But then how did Mulan's panda fly?" came the annoying voice on the other side of the phone line.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!" Kagome screamed in frustration yanking the telephone cord out of it's place in the wall.

She then proceeded to dump the phone into the rubbish bin, giving it a look as if daring it to ring.

A howl of laughter met her ears.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Kagome yelled throwing a paper weight at the chuckling man to her left.

The paper weight connected with her target's shoulder and the chuckling stopped immediately. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Does this happen often?" she asked Inuyasha who had picked up the paper weight she'd thrown at him and was now watching her amusedly.

"Only when you're here," he replied with a grin.

Kagome shot him a glare and then leaned back into Sesshoumaru's office chair.

It seemed that answering the phone line wasn't such a great job after all... Not after some drunken delusional baka kept calling you for the last half hour convinced that he'd gotten in touch with the Feudal Era.

She got up and walked over to the trophy shelf. Staring at it dumbly for a few seconds the same picture frame she had been examining the other day caught her attention once again.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Who is this guy next to Miroku?" she asked pointing to the person hidden behind the golden prize.

"None of your business," Inuyasha grunted.

"Aw, come on. You can tell me," Kagome prodded walking over to his desk and sitting on it's edge.

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha said trying to read the document he had at hand.

"Not until you tell me," Kagome said in a sing song voice poking his cheek with a pencil. "If you don't, I'll just have to bug the hell out of you."

"Just try, you won't get anywhere," Inuyasha growled snatching the pencil out of her hand.

"All right then," Kagome said and cleared her throat loudly. "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. When he's tall he's what we call, a dinosaur sensation! Barney teaches lots of things like how to play prete~end. ABC's and 1-2-3's and how to be a frie~end!"

Inuyasha kept on reading, trying (unsuccessfully might I add) to ignore Kagome's bothersome singing. 
    
    "...When he's tall he's what we call, a dinosaur sensation!"
    

Inuyasha's left eyebrow started to twitch.

"Barney teaches lots of things like how to play prete~end. A-B-C's and 1-2-3's and how to be a-"

The hold he had on his document began to tighten, crumpling the paper but he didn't notice.

"-frie~end! Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination. When he's tall he's what we call, a dinosaur sensation! Barney-"

"STOP IT! You're driving me nuts!" Inuyasha yelled ripping the document in half.

Kagome grinned slyly.

"Now will you tell me?" she asked innocently.

"Where did you learn that song? Are you some stinking Barney weirdo fan?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Me? A Barney fan? As if! I learnt the song cause it to annoys other people, for example...oh I don't know...you. Souta always-HEY! Don't go changing the topic on me. Tell me who is that guy next to Miroku."

"No," Inuyasha said in a defying tone.

"Tell me or else I'll start singing," Kagome warned.

"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed placing a hand over her mouth.

Kagome bit his hand.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelped letting her go. Kagome grabbed a folder from his desktop before he had a chance to stop her.

"Give that back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Not until you tell me who that guy is!" Kagome said skipping over to the other side of the room.

"Those are important papers! Give them back!" Inuyasha demanded chasing after her.

Kagome laughed and ran around Sesshoumaru's desk with Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Never!" Kagome yelled back jumping out of the way as Inuyasha tried to grab hold of her.

With one loud battle cry Inuyasha leaped over his half-brother's desk and pounced on Kagome sending them both tumbling onto the floor.

"I would like my folder back now," Inuyasha said calmly looking down at the girl beneath him.

"No can do. Not until you tell me," Kagome said tauntingly stuffing the folder behind her back. Quite a difficult task to do when your back is pressed firmly against the floor and a heavy boy is straddling you.

"Fine! I'll tell you. The guy next to Miroku was Sengoku's original racer," Inuyasha said giving up, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why did he leave?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Accident," was Inuyasha's straight answer.

"What accident?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?" Inuyasha countered.

"Why don't you answer them?" Kagome shot back.

"Because it's none of your fucking business!" Inuyasha said with a growl.

Kagome giggled.

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped in irritation.

"You look like an ill tempered dog," Kagome chirped happily.

Inuyasha's growl increased volume.

"You're crushing my folder you know," he told her.

"And it will keep on getting crushed until you answer my questions," Kagome said smiling up at him broadly.

"Damn bitch," Inuyasha grumbled.

Suddenly the little light bulb lit up in his head. He smirked down at her, a mischievous glint shinning in his eyes.

Before Kagome had a chance to register what was happening, Inuyasha's hands had shot out so fast she didn't even see them, his fingers working swiftly over the ticklish spot on her stomach, tickling her to kingdom come.

She did the only rational thing she could at the moment:

Laugh hysterically.

"St-top!" she wheezed between laughs.

"Will you surrender peacefully, give up the folder and quit bothering me?" Inuyasha asked still attacking her sides as she squirmed helplessly underneath him.

"N-no!"

"Then I'll continue my torture," Inuyasha said his voice void of any compassion for the raven haired girl.

"Ok! OK! I give!" Kagome surrendered.

Inuyasha smirked victoriously and stopped his tickling. Reluctantly Kagome handed him the more-than-a-little-bit crushed folder.

"It isn't fair. You were on top of me and I had no means of self defense. And you _always_ fall on top of me," Kagome said making a face at him.

"You make it sound as if I'm some sort of magnet that throws itself at you," Inuyasha said getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

"That's because you are," Kagome stated.

"Am not!" exclaimed Inuyasha, blushing red. "Any ways, the time in the library _you_ were the one who brought me down on top of you."

"Only because you'd made me loose my balance," Kagome said crossing her arms in annoyance. "Anyway, explain to me what happened now."

"You were bugging me so I squashed you," Inuyasha answered indifferently.

"I'm not an insect!" Kagome complained indignantly.

"You could have fooled me," Inuyasha muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome slapped him over the head.

"You're such an idiot! I'm going to check on Shippou," she told him angrily walking out of the room making sure she slammed the door shut extra loudly.

Shippou was where she thought she'd find him. Still photocopying in the little closet-sized room under the stairs leading up to the Sengoku apartment.

"Hi Kagome!" Shippou greeted happily.

"Hi Shippou. Finished yet?" she asked sitting on a little stool by the photocopying machine.

"Nope. I still have the whole racing rule book to do," Shippou said holding up this year's motorcycle racing rule book issue.

"Oh..." Kagome said.

She twisted a lock of midnight black hair around her index finger, playing with it for a while.

"Say Shippou...You know that photograph in the office with Miroku and Sengoku's original racer? Well...Do you know who was the racer?" she asked.

"The racer? No. I...um, never heard of a racer before Kouga," Shippou said agitatedly, suddenly very occupied with shuffling loose papers.

"_Reeeally_?" Kagome said studying her hair carefully and glancing up at the green eyed boy. "I thought that you were around Sengoku Jidai since the very beginning."

"Well...eh...I-I...um...Oh look at that! I think someone's calling me. I gotta go. See ya!" Shippou said in a great flurry to get out of the photocopying room.

"But Shippou, what about the photocopying?!" Kagome called after him.

"I'll do it later!" the young secretary said jogging down the corridor.

Kagome huffed and propped her chin upon the palm of her hand, watching as the photocopying machine spat out the last pages it had been working on.

"Why doesn't anyone want to tell me about the original racer?" she pouted. "It's not like it's some big secret..."

Deciding to go look for Miroku and try to persuade him to answer her questions, she got up and started heading towards his workshop.

The doorbell rang.

Seeing that no one was around to answer it, Kagome walked over to the large metal sliding door and opened it wide enough for her to peep through.

A girl standing outside looked up from where she had been staring at the ground.

"Hi," said the young woman. "Is Kouga here?"

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry. He left about an hour ago with Sesshoumaru, but I think he should be back soon. Would you like to come inside and wait for him?"

"Thanks, that would be nice," the brown haired stranger said politely stepping inside the building as Kagome held the door open for her.

"Would you like a cup of tea while you're waiting?" Kagome asked, leading the girl to the little apartment on the second floor.

"If it isn't any bother I would love one. I haven't had anything to drink since I left home," the girl said truthfully.

"Where do you come from?" Kagome asked from the apartment's mini kitchen. "You're not from Tokyo if I'm correct."

"Kyoto. I took the train here. Kouga left me a message saying he wanted to speak to me, so since I had to come up to Tokyo anyway I thought I'd drop by," the girl said.

"Kyoto? I've been there once for a shrine ceremony. Ojii-san was asked to attend, so we went along. It has the most beautiful Zen gardens I've been to in my life," Kagome said conversationally, putting the water to boil.

"Yeah..." the brown haired woman said sighing wistfully. "My family has been living in that city for a long time now. The Minamoto's own a dojo that still keeps running. My little brother is in charge of it."

"Minamoto? You and Kouga are related?" Kagome asked turning to face the girl.

"I'm his cousin," the girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "Minamoto, Sango. Pleased to meet you."

"Hirugashi, Kagome. Odd job helper of Sengoku Jidai," Kagome said with a warm smile, taking the girl's hand and shaking it.

"So you're the famous Kagome Kouga has been telling me about? I thought you were his assistant trainer," Sango said looking at her curiously.

Kagome laughed.

"Well, I was at first. You could say that I've been everything _but_ Kouga's assistant trainer," Kagome said with a chuckle. "Sesshoumaru has made sure of that."

Sango snorted. "That's just like him. He works alone, no exceptions."

"So you're a martial artist?" Kagome inquired as she rummaged around the cupboards for a decent set of teacups. So far, no luck.

"Something like that," the Sango smiled. "I left the dojo for something else."

Kagome decided that her search for teacups was futile and settled for some coffee mugs instead.

"So what brings you to Tokyo?" Kagome asked.

"Just business," Sango said. "I came to talk to Kiba Incorporated."

"Kiba Inc.! Kami-sama! You work for them?" Kagome exclaimed in utter surprise, stopping what she was doing in the kitchen to look at the mahogany eyed woman seated in the Sengoku common room couch.

"No. They sponsor my team. I'm into dirt biking," Sango said laughing at Kagome's shocked expression.

"You're a biker?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Kouga's cousin nodded, grinning.

"Wow! That's so cool! You're the first girl that I meet that actually races!" Kagome said excitedly.

"I know. There aren't many women who're into motorbiking," Sango said proudly.

"Following in your cousin's footsteps?" Kagome teased emerging from the kitchen with two mugs of steaming green tea.

"Actually, it's more like Kouga following in _my_ footsteps. He'd probably still be at the dojo if it wasn't for me. I introduced him to Sengoku," Sango said accepting the tea offered.

"How did you meet the team?" Kagome said taking a sip from her mug.

"Through Myouga," Sango said.

"Myouga? Who's he?"

"Kiba Inc.'s current president. I thought you'd know. After all Kiba sponsors Sengoku Jidai as well. Not to mention that when Inuyasha turns 21 he and Sesshoumaru will be inheriting the whole Kiba company," said Kouga's cousin blowing her tea for it to cool down.

"I-Inuyasha and S-Sesshoumaru...you mean to say that...they are the sons of... **Nakamura, _Inutaisho_**?!" Kagome screeched nearly spilling her drink.

"Of course. Everyone knows that," Sango said calmly.

"I didn't," Kagome pointed out.

"Well, now you do," Sango said shrugging and finally swallowing some of the hot liquid inside of her mug.

"Kami...I never imagined that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had anything to do with Kiba Inc. I mean the company is...maybe one of the best bike and auto producers in Japan! I always wondered how they could have founded Sengoku..." Kagome said thinking aloud.

"Kagome-san? Do you think I could have some honey? It makes the tea sweeter," Sango said snapping the young school girl out of her musings.

"Sure. I don't think they'll have any in the kitchen but I'm pretty sure I've got some in my backpack downstairs," Kagome said setting her mug down and standing up.

At the older girl's questioning glance Kagome answered, "Don't even ask. I don't know why I'm carrying around honey."

Sango giggled and watched Kagome go fetch her backpack. The girl seemed like a nice person and she was pleasant to talk to. Actually, now that Sango thought about it, she never actually had a decent conversation with someone of her own sex...apart from her mother that is. If only she'd lived...

The brown haired woman stared into space, so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the apartment's door opened and the person who entered froze at the sight of her.

"Sango..."

Sango's head whirled around to face the dark haired man before her.

"Miroku..." she breathed.

******************************************

**A/N**: Konnichi wa mina! Hiikaru here! Just wanted to tell you that Kiba means Fang in Japanese. I thought it would be a good name for the Fluffy's and Yasha's soon-to-be company.

Oh yeah...and you should be thanking **Hanoi** for the update...If it hadn't been for her persistence and continuing nagging I might have not finished this chapter. So there you go guys!

*

**j.b Raven**: No Sesshy yet. Next chapter he'll make his appearance again.

**Dawnrider31**: Yeah, I'm publishing in MM.org...though I'm not having as much success as on ff.net. I just might stop updating there. You know how much I like my reviews and I only got about 26 reviews for 7 chapters. By my 7th chapter in ff.net I had already broken 200 reviews...At least people here appreciate my story...

**Three-Legged Dog**: You're so mean! HOW THE HELL DO I GET IN!!!!!!!! Damn codes...*grumble, grumble* You're enjoying this aren't ya? Laughing, giggling...I knew it! But I updated. Now...how about handing over that code?

**WithChild425**: Why? WHY?! Why does everyone bribe me? I. Want. Sundae. It's mine. Mine, you hear! *grabs promised sundae and hugs it protectively*

**BlueEyedKorean**: There are a few other bike fics out there...but you hafta look for them. Otherwise hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**Lunar Kitty**: The Youkai Hayasa's bike? Sure. You can have it. *Youkai Hayasa growls threateningly* *Hiikaru gulps* Hehehehe...I mean...If the Youkai Hayasa doesn't have any objections...? Teehee ^_^;;

**Kage Neko**: Hey there KagomeRoseWish! Interesting pen name...Shadow Cat...I like it! Anyway I'm sorry if you're not liking how your fic is coming along. I'll make sure to check it out sometime and see for myself but at the moment I have so much to do I barely have time to write or read anymore. I'll make the effort none the less.

**Ayame13**: Yeah, I totally agree. Miroku may be a lecher but a very cute one, hehehe...

**amyfushigiyug**i: See! I dedicated this chapter to you! Thank you so very much for recommending me to so many people! I'm really flattered. And congrats on the chat group! 100 is an awful lot of people...geez...

**Briar Noir**: Briiiiiaaaaaar!!!! Hello! I had been planning on e-mailing ya but homework and all these activities started to pop up and I haven't had time for anything! I barely had time to write at all! But I managed...somehow...Anyway I followed up on your suggestion to buy the Mars manga over the net and it's supposedly being shipped over right now. * grins uncontrollably* I can't wait till it gets here! ^________^

**Hellkeeper**: ....um....?????

**Dork in Training**: Reunion! Yeah! That's a great idea! Little old lady and Inuyasha meet once again. Only this time I think it'll be the old lady trying to kill Yasha off, not the other way round...-.-;

**EMeLyNoOoPeE**: Nope. Didn't die. You can't get rid of me that easily.

**firehottie**: Thanx!

**pua lahi lahi**: Wouldn't you like to know...Though you'll get a few clues in later chapters.

**PeachesDan**i: Patience dear, patience. The Youkai Hayasa will reveal himself to you sometime in the near future. And no, not like _that_. Pervert. But...now that I think about it...it wouldn't be a bad idea. *cackles evilly*

**amberescence**: Oooo goodie! I'll make sure to check out your work. I haven't had time lately but I'll try to drop a review.

**SMILEY**: You will...you certainly will...Ya gotta find out sometime right?

**Obiki Usagi**: _That_ I'm not telling. The pairings are a surprise. Ya just hafta keep reading to find out.

**Danielle**: *glomps Danielle-chan* Thank you!

**Ai Inu Koi**: Kagome? Um, I don't know. What's with her? *scratches head*

**FanelianHalfDemonDragon**: You'll have to wait and see!^_~

**Angel81**: Thanx!

**CharMoonshineINU**: So. Who do you think Youkai Hayasa is? I'm just curious...there are many possibilities ya know.

**^.^**: You'll get your wish. The pairings are open and Kags will be waltzing with everyone...except Miroku and Shippou. They are OFF limits. Shippou cause he's too young and Miroku because...well...Sango would kick him to Timbuktu and back again.

**aoringo-chan**: Yeah...*sighs* I want Fluffy's fluffy tail. So soft...

**Fushigi Wolf**: Yeah! It's not fair to always pick on poor Kouga. He's a nice guy! And totally cute! ^_^ So I decided to give him some credit and make him a good guy.

**Hoshi-chan1**: Glad you're happy!

**Miko Sakura-sama**: I liked last chapter too. I felt really satisfied with it. I'm not all too satisfied with this one though...but I needed to write it, it's vital for the plot. Next chapter will be juicer and maybe even longer too.

**The Slythrin Dragon**: Thanx Ryu, Chibi and Red Queen! Sorry if I couldn't notify you but you left me no e-mail address and your profile has no e-mail address listed either...so...gommen nasai!

**Hanoi**: I've updated! IV'E UPDATED! Sheesh! I haven't died...and if I had I think you would have dragged me back from the dead to finish this story -.-....Anyway, I still like your reviews. I had quite a laugh with them ^_^ Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wasn't all that satisfied with it but it's necessary for the plot.

**BelleDayNight**: I wouldn't know anything about bikes if it hadn't been for my big bro. He's got one and sorta hooked me up with the machines. Now I'm a fanatic and it's all his fault. Baka...*grumbles*

**Sora**: Glad to know you enjoy my fic! As for the Youkai Hayasa...I'm not telling!

**babygirl20008**: Oh about that evil guy with the spider on his back? She'll tell them sometime. Not now, but the subject will pop up sometime later on...

**darkdragonfire**: Uh? Bunny? What bunny? *looks around confused* (a pink fluffy bunny hopes behind her and grows bigger and bigger and bigger and-you get the point) *looks up* Oh. My. God. (bunny hops ontop of her) *SPALT!* @_@

**Iram**: Hmmm...it could be Hojou...I don't know...certainly not Naraku. I've got other plans for him.

**joViz**: Thanx!

**Sae-chan**: Why thank you Sae-chan! I'm flattered!

**sashlea**: I dunno. Anything I might tell you might give away my intentions and the plot and I don't want that, now do I?

**Akako the Panther Hanyou**: Sure. You can be in my story. I just have to find a place for you. I hope you don't mind having a minor part since that's probably all I can do. I've got the story pretty planned out you see so I might just be able to squeeze you into a role somewhere...not sure where yet...though you might appear in chapter 10.

**ladihouki**: A pleasure to meet you ladihouki! *bows* I'm honored to meet Amy-chan's co-writer and editor. And as for Kags being the umbrella girl...that ain't a bad idea...*sniggers*

**Skiddy16**: Writerwitch-chan! Hey there! Welcome back! In answer to your question on the pairings I can't tell ya! It's a secret. Though don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

**anime-babe21**: Silver hair? He does? I didn't think I put any info on the fact that the Youkai Hayasa had silver hair...his bike was silver. Maybe I didn't make it clear? Anyways you'll see what color of hair he has next chapter...hopefully...

**Elementsofmine**: I'm sure your stories are good. Maybe when I have time I'll check one out and review for you? Some stories are awfully good and get very few reviews while others that aren't so good get lot's of feedback. I've come across quite a few like that and it's kinda sad cause the author after a while gets tried of writing and drops the fic. All because no one reviews! It's annoying really. That happened to a fic I liked...*pouts* now the author has deleated it...

**kgardiner**: Um...there will be implications of that pairing... Don't bite my head off! *hides* Kags will be waltzing around alot. And no, she won't be portrayed as a slut, she'll end up with someone eventually. She's just gonna have some fun for the time being. Her hormones are sorta confusing her.

**CloakedChoas**: The envelope, the speed demon, the original racer...hmmm...many mysteries here, eh?

**mooncrystal**: You're welcome. Anyway what are you gonna do with the prank ideas? *raises eyebrow and smirks* Who's the victim?

**me**: I've updated! Ain't I a good girl?

**Miko_Demoness**: Um...I see you didn't keep on reading but...thanks for pressing the DAMN BUTTON. ^_^

**Lil Ole Me 97**: Hmmm...I left a lot of people confused...lol! And I'll just leave you all confused until I decide to reveal the Youkai Hayasa's real identity! BUAHAHAHAHA!

**Tima**: I dunno...maybe...^_~

**Rachael**: Hojo...maybe, maybe not. Who knows? It could even be Jaken! Eh...well...maybe not _him_...

**demonswty**: Ok! OK! I've updated! Sheesh!

**dogdemoness23**: thanx!

**Asya18**: Hmmmm...you seem to be on the right track...at least with some of your assumptions...anyway we'll have to see.

**StRawBeRRiE-dReaMz34**: I've Updated! Now will you review for me? Yes? *puppy dog eyes*

**Crystal jade2**: I dunno yet about the pairings. You tell me which pairing you'd like best, I'll se what I can do.

**bluefuzzyelf**: No OC. Nothing to worry about. The Youkai Hayasa will be revealed...someday...*grins evilly*

**sunee-straz43**: Thanx!

**Demonica Angelicus**: Glad you think my story is funny! It _is_, after all, a humor/romance fic...


	10. Welcome to Suzuka

Disclaimer: Inuyasha will be mine the day I eat brussel sprouts willingly...in other words, never. 

o.0

**Speed Limit **

**=Welcome to Suzuka= **

o.0

o.0

"You're driving too slow! Would you speed it up a little?"

"I'm going as fast as the law allows me to, Inuyasha," Sango said from behind the wheel of Inuyasha's Dodge pick-up truck.

"If I had been the one driving we would have already gotten there by now," grumbled a disgruntled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, that or we could have ended up in a ditch somewhere," Shippou said from the back seat.

"Shut up Furball! My driving is perfectly safe," Inuyasha snapped.

"As safe as an electrical device near water, you mean," Kouga smirked.

"Are you implying that I'm a bad driver?" Inuyasha growled menacingly at the star racer.

"Sure," Kouga shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact after all."

Inuyasha twisted in his place and bonked Kouga on the head.

"You dog turd!" yelled out a pissed Kouga diving for the Sengoku manager sitting up front in the passenger's seat.

"Boys!" Kagome yelled pulling Kouga back to sit down next to her. "If you keep acting like immature children we _will_ end up in a ditch somewhere. Something I don't highly appreciate."

The growling between the two men ceased immediately and both stuck their noses up in the air and proceeded to ignore each other.

"Thanks Kagome-chan, they were getting on my nerves," Sango said gratefully.

"No problem," Kagome said. "They were getting on mine too."

They were on their way to the Suzuka Racing Circuit, the most famous racing track in all of Japan. Miroku, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the crew had already gone ahead of them two days before to make sure the bike equipment got there safely, allowing the other 5 remaining team members to catch up with them later on.

Kagome looked out the window, watching other cars go past , with the occasional advertisement poster looming over the highway and smiled.

Being a Sengoku member certainly had it's benefits...Like missing school in order to attend the race...

She grinned.

"Oi wench! Pass me the chips!"

The grin slipped.

But like everything else, Sengoku also had it's downside.

Like having to put up with two infuriating people... Inuyasha, the rude idiot and Sesshoumaru, the icicle king.

She'd never disliked two people more than she disliked the Nakamura brothers. They were the spawns of Satan, she could swear her life upon it.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" Inuyasha said craning his neck to look at her.

Kagome ignored him.

"Wench, I'm speaking to you!"

"Here," Shippou said passing him the bag of potato chips. "Stop bugging her, Inuyasha."

Kagome gave Shippou a grateful smile.

At least others were there to sympathize with her. Shippou, Miroku and Kouga were great friends and now Sango, the latest addition to Sengoku and a temporary replacement for the fuel injection technician was there to give her a hand.

Speaking of which...

Kagome glanced at Sango who was busily concentrating on the road ahead of her.

The first day she met Sango, she also met the amazing temper Sango could posses.

After she'd gone to fetch the honey for Sango's tea she'd come back to find Miroku sprawled on the apartment's floor with a goofy smile on his face and a fuming Sango screaming her head off at him.

It had taken quite some time to calm her down and Kagome wasn't surprised to find out that Miroku had groped the mahogany eyed dirt bike racer. He'd vigorously denied such an act though, only saying he was catching up on "good ol' times", _innocently_ placing his hand near his "good ol' friend's" butt, receiving another bump on the head courtesy of Sango.

She was informed later on by Kouga, that his cousin and Miroku had had 'something' going on between the two in the past. That 'something' was never defined when Sango changed dirt biking teams for one that had it's headquarters established in Kyoto.

Maybe this was the chance for that 'something' to develop and Kagome wouldn't mind giving both her friends a little push in the right direction to get things on the move...

"We're here!" announced Kouga ripping Kagome out of her musings.

Kagome leaned forward in her seat and looked out the window. Sure enough the towering building of Suzuka Stadium loomed into view and not far off to the left the tale-tale signs of a ferris wheel that was part of Suzuka's amusement park, Motopia, came into sight.

"Wow...it's..._huge_," Kagome breathed taking in all the little stalls, shops and games that littered the spacious grounds of Suzuka.

Kouga chuckled.

"Yeah, it is...So. What do you say you and I take a look around when the park opens?" he asked seeing his opportunity to spend quality time with Kagome. "I'm a great tour guide."

"Sure! I love amusement parks! Will Shippou and Sango be coming along with us?" Kagome asked.

Any romantic plans Kouga had been planning were wiped out with that question.

"Yeah...I guess. If they want to..." he said a little bit reluctantly giving Sango and Shippou a pleading look. _'Just say no, just say no!' _

"Yes! I wanna go on the roller-coaster!" Shippou said ignoring Kouga's silent request.

"Keh! Amusement parks are for babies," Inuyasha commented.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get invited," Shippou said smugly.

"Ha! Why would I be jealous? I have better things to do," Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Shippou rolled his eyes at him and Sango came to a stop next to the Stadium's entrance.

"Come on guys. We better go over to the pits and find Sesshoumaru," Sango said getting out of the car followed closely by the rest of the gang.

They passed by security, picking up their identity badges and proceeded to cross over the racing track and head towards the pits were the different teams had installed themselves and their equipment for the race.

"Kouga!" one of the Sengoku members came up to the star racer. "Thank Kami you finally arrived! We need you to do a few warm up tests with the bike and check if it's working alright."

"Hey Yoshi, have you seen Miroku?" Inuyasha asked the bearded Sengoku member.

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Yura and the new umbrella girl, the one that you brought in, Inuyasha-san," the man told his manager.

Inuyasha sighed as Sango started to frown darkly, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Sango, you better go with Kouga. I think they'll need you for the fuel injection control," Inuyasha told her deciding it better to keep her far away from the perverted mechanic.

"I'll help with the data acquisition!" said Shippou starting to follow after Sango.

"Hey, Shippou, why don't you give Kagome a little tour of the Circuit and pits instead...you know, so she'll know her way about and that way she won't get lost later on," suggested Kouga.

"Ok. Come on Kagome! I know Suzuka like the palm of my hand. I'll show you everything you need to know to get around," Shippou said and started to lead her into the pits.

"See you later Kags!" Kouga called after her.

Kagome waved back at him and followed after Shippou.

* * *

"Hello Bakotsu."

Bakotsu looked up to find Sengoku's umbrella girl gazing at him, leaning over his motorbike letting him get a good glimpse of a healthy bit of cleavage.

"Yura," he greeted her with a nod of his head. "I thought you were off flirting with that fucking leach of a mechanic."

"Oh, you mean Miroku. Well...yeah, I was. But he seems a little off of it," Yura said with a pout and then grinned at him. "Though never mind! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Should I be?" Bakotsu asked with disinterest turning back to his motorbike passing a wet cloth over it with care.

Yura frowned and kneeled down next to him, plucking out the damp cloth out of his hands.

"Yura..." he growled warningly.

Yura just smiled seductively at him and wiped the valley between her breasts and moaned.

"Mmmm...that's so good...I was feeling so..._hot_..." she said huskily looking into his eyes.

Bakotsu shot her a disgusted look and snatched the cloth away from her.

"I don't have time for this," he said starting to steer his bike towards the section of the pits where his team was installed.

Yura hmphed angrily and followed after him, decided not to give up so easily.

"Come on Baktsy! You and I haven't played since the last race," she whined and grabbed his hand. "You know, we could leave and-"

Bakostu held his hand up to silence her, his eyes strained on a raven haired girl who was laughing at something that a little orange haired boy had said.

Noticing that she was wearing the Sengoku uniform that usually the mechanics wore and was accompanied by a Sengoku member he asked Yura,

"Who is she?"

Yura glared at the girl Bakotsu was staring at so intently.

"Oh that bitch? Her name is Hirugashi, Kagome. She's one of the newest addition's to the team. You don't have a chance with her, though. Kouga's got his eyes on her."

Bakotsu snorted and smirked.

"Well, I don't see Kouga anywhere near."

With that he strode over to midnight haired beauty that had captured his attention leaving Yura behind with a scandalized look on her face.

Meanwhile, Kagome was busily looking at the racing track, enjoying the crisp autumn air and imaging what it would be like to ride upon that smooth asphalt road that just seemed to be begging her to try it out, to enjoy the thrill of all it's twists and turns.

"-and the 5th curve is probably the most dangerous, cause it's so narrow. Kouga will have'ta be careful with that one! Though if you look-" Shippou kept rambling on oblivious to the fact that his listener wasn't paying attention anymore.

Looking down from the bleachers Kagome could see the pits and the people walking in them and hurrying about and doing errands. Leaning over the railing she looked over to the left trying to catch a glimpse of her own team members.

"Hey there beautiful!"

Kagome turned round and came face to face with a handsome dark haired young man, his hair tied into a loose braid hanging down his back and a star shaped scar upon his forehead. He grinned cockily as he caught her staring.

"Name's Bakotsu, from the Shichinintai team. I was just passing by when I saw you up here all alone and couldn't help but come and say hi," the young man said stepping closer to Kagome.

"Hey! She ain't alone! She's with me!" Shippou exclaimed having been interrupted and not too happy about it.

"May I know your name?" Bakotsu asked completely ignoring the young Sengoku secretary and looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"It's Shippou. Now, we'd be very grateful if you'd _leave_!" Shippou said annoyed as hell at being dismissed so easily specially by a someone from a rival team.

"I didn't ask for _your_ name brat! I asked for _hers_," Bakostu said jerking his head towards Kagome.

"Um...My name is Kagome...uh...nice to meet you," Kagome said giving Bakostu an awkward smile.

"Kagome...what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman...So...I see you're from the Sengoku team. What is a babe like you doing with a bunch of losers like them?" Bakostu said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"They're not losers!" Kagome said angrily shoving his arm off her shoulder.

"You're right. They're not losers. They're--**suckers**!" Bakostu said bursting out into laughter.

Kagome frowned at him, wanting to smack him and choke his laughter right down to where it had come from.

"You know what? If you're trying to impress me, you're _really_ not doing a good job of it."

"Come on babe! Chill out! You can always dump those idiots and join the Shichinintai. Besides, we know how to treat a woman," Bakotsu said, lust shining in his eyes as he moved closer.

"Kagome is not going anywhere with _you_, you dolt!" Shippou shouted from behind the Shichinintai member.

"Get lost kid!" Bakotsu said grabbing Kagome by the wrist and starting to drag her away. "Come on babe, we have matters to attend to."

"Hey! I'm not going-" Kagome started to say, trying to yank away from Bakotsu's grasp.

"BAKOTSU!"

In a flash, Bakotsu had let go of Kagome, making her stumble backwards into something solid...and...warm?

"Ah, well hello there Sesshoumaru," Bakotsu said once he had turned round to face the man who'd spoken his name. "I was just getting acquainted with Kagome-san here."

Sesshoumaru carefully helped Kagome into an upright position and let her stand by his side.

"I see...Did Kagome-san wish to get acquainted with you, Bakotsu?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Bakotsu shrugged.

"Why wouldn't she? I'm the star racer of the Shichintai team," he said arrogantly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm...I was under the impression that Kagome had wished to be left alone...if her struggling away from you was any indication, " Sesshoumaru said eyeing him coldly.

"Your impression was wrong," Bakotsu told him gruffly, not liking Sesshoumaru's penetrating stare.

"Did you know that racers could get disqualified from the race if there was a complaint presented to the judges about sexual harassment?" Sesshoumaru asked in an unnervingly casual tone.

"...No..." replied Bakotsu, stiffening slightly. "What about that?"

"Just thought you'd be interested," Sesshoumaru said in the same tone of voice as before. "You'd probably like to know the reason as to why you're not racing if I find you bothering Kagome again."

"Are you threatening me?" Bakotsu demanded.

"I am," Sesshoumaru responded.

They glared at each other until finally Sesshoumaru spoke:

"Do we have an understanding?"

Bakotsu remained silent.

"I thought so," Sesshoumaru said and turned to leave. "Have a nice day Bakotsu. Kagome, Shippou, we have work to do."

Without a second glance at the fuming Shichinintai racer, Kagome and Shippou jogged after their manager. After they were well away from the bleachers, Shippou started sniggering.

"Did you see how furious that idiot was?" Shippou exclaimed with a laugh. "That was just great! Sesshoumaru creamed him right then and there! HA!"

Kagome smiled and shyly glanced up at the white haired man whom she was walking beside.

"Thanks for the quick save, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly.

Sesshoumaru's only acknowledgment that she had spoken was a nod of his head.

"We were to meet with Inuyasha in the tech-room," he said once they had gotten to the pits.

"What for?" Kagome asked.

"We're having a meeting," was Sesshoumaru's simple answer.

Shippou groaned, causing Kagome to give him a questioning glance.

"I hate meetings!" Shippou stated.

Kagome giggled and ruffled his orange hair as they started to climb a little staircase leading to the tech-room.

Reaching for the door at the top of the stairs, Kagome turned it's handle, stepped in...

...and found Inuyasha's tongue stuck down the throat of a woman sitting upon a conference table with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha jumped away from the woman as she slid onto the floor, quickly trying to readjust her black mini-skirt.

"Were we interrupting something, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said from the doorway.

"Uh...no...Kikyo just came by to say hello," Inuyasha explained a little flustered at being caught making out with the girl.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head deciding not to pursue his brother any further, he'd be able to embarrass him later, but now he wanted Kikyo out and then to get down to business.

"Kagome, I don't suppose you've met Erizawa Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked the raven haired girl by his side.

Kagome shook her head no, and smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Hirugashi Kagome. Pleased to meet you," Kagome said politely with a small bow.

Kikyo eyed Kagome coolly for a moment before tipping her head in her direction as a greeting. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Yasha, dear, I won't keep you anymore from your work. Maybe we'll see each other later?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll pass by the Shichinintai pit," Inuyasha agreed.

Kikyo smiled at him, giving him a prolonged kiss on the lips and then turned on her heel to sashay out of the room.

"EW! Kami couldn't you two have gotten a room? I mean it was bad enough that you guys were practically having sex on top of the conference table," Shippou said shaking his head at the image of Kikyo clinging tightly to Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha growled and slapped Shippou on the head.

"YEOW! That hurt, you brute!" Shippou said rubbing his noggin.

"Sesshoumaru? Who was that woman exactly? Inuyasha said something about going past the Shichinintai team's pit...Is she a Shichinintai member?" Kagome asked curiously turning to the silver haired manager as Inuyasha and Shippou bickered in the background.

"Kikyo's a representative of Miasma Inc. who's sponsoring the Shichinintai team. I'm not all too certain what her function is or why she's been following the team to each race, but she's not too useful," Sesshoumaru said, his tone laced with some obvious disliking for the person he was talking about.

"Yeah," Shippou said running behind Kagome for safety as Inuyasha glared at him. "And ever since Kikyo met Inuyasha at the first race of the season she's sorta gotten infatuated with him. She's latched onto him every opportunity she gets, so whenever there is a race going on and the Shichinintai is competing, Kikyo is bound to be around Inuyasha."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Eh?! Girlfriend?! No way! She's just...eh...we're just..." Inuyasha stumbled for a word for his and Kikyo's relationship.

"Maybe the word 'whore' would help?" Shippou supplied.

"I'm really going to hurt you," Inuyasha growled making Shippou squeak and duck behind Kagome even more. "You can't hide behind Kagome forever! And when I finally get my hands on you..."

"Kikyo's a who-I mean-your mistress?" Kagome said not wanting to employ the word 'whore' since she thought that was too harsh.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Mmmm...But she _does_ use some very revealing clothing...and the way we found you two..." Kagome drifted off.

"Enough of Kikyo. We have better things to worry about than Inuyasha's sex life," Sesshoumaru said and went over to a drawer and took some papers out of it.

"Like reading the schedules and work reports of Sengoku's preparations for the race," he said handing them each a thick stack of papers.

"We're actually expected to read this?" Kagome groaned looking at her stack of papers.

Sesshoumaru gave her a pointed look.

"Nevermind," Kagome said and took her pile to read.

Settling down in one of the chairs round the conference table she started on her stack of papers, Inuyasha and Shippou reluctantly following her example.

They'd be there for a while.

* * *

"Finally FREE!" Kagome said as she stretched, letting her bones pop out of their stiff position after 3 hours inside of the tech-room reading the towering stack of papers she'd been appointed to read.

"Sesshoumaru can be so mean sometimes!" Shippou grumbled wobbling down the stairs due to the fact that one of his legs had fallen asleep.

"Keh," Inuyasha agreed coming to stand beside Kagome.

"Well, hello there comrades!" a cheerful voice came from their left.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried out happily going over to greet him.

"I see you have just experienced one of Sesshoumaru's meetings," Miroku observed with a grin.

"Yeah. They're **awful**!" Kagome exclaimed. "You would have thought that maybe he'd be kind enough to let us have a lunch break, but _noooo_! Work, work, work! We had to read about 1500 frickn' reports of about 500 words or so each!"

Miroku laughed good heartedly and patted Kagome on the back.

"Come on, I have to check on Ginta and how he's getting along with the Honda CBR," Miroku said motioning them to follow him.

"You mean, Kouga is gonna be racing on the Honda?" Kagome asked.

"No. Kouga's racing a new model of Kiba Inc. called Tatsumaki, specially built for him. It incredibly fast and has a 1000cc engine. One of the fastest engines around, meaning he'll be racing in the fastest category Suzuka has," Miroku said smiling at Kagome's awed face. "The Honda was just brought for a replacement."

"Oh," Kagome said nodding her head in understanding.

"So...Have you seen Sango around? I thought she'd come with you," Miroku asked looking about trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the mahogany eyed dirt bike racer.

"Sango went with Kouga to do some tests with the Tatsumaki. At the time we got here you were busy with Yura and Ai, so I doubt you would have seen her," Inuyasha said as they reached Miroku's work shop in the pits.

Miroku cringed.

"Um...was she...upset or something?" Miroku asked looking down at his hands.

Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't know. You figure it out when you see her," he told him with a smirk.

Miroku shook his head.

"I won't live to see another day will I?"

"Nope," Inuyasha responded cheerfully.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and then gave Miroku a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Miroku. I'm sure Sango won't kill you just yet," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Miroku!" called Ginta as he saw the little group walk into the room. "A little help here, please? I'm having some trouble with this bike."

Miroku nodded and walked over.

"What's up?"

"I...hehe...I broke a screw..." Ginta said nervously pointing at the hole and the oil slowly leaking out of it.

"YOU WHAT?" Miroku shouted. "Can't I leave you alone for one second?! Why the HELL do I have YOU as an assistant mechanic?!"

"Em...sorry?" Ginta offered lamely.

"Hey Ginta, give me the screwdriver will ya?" Inuyasha said kneeling down beside the bike studying the hole in it.

Ginta handed him over the tool.

"Mmmm...Don't worry Miroku, seems like Ginta was only exaggerating. The screw came loose and needs readjusting, that's all," Inuyasha said placing the bike's screw back into place.

"That's a relief...Sorry if I blew up...I'm just under a lot of stress," Miroku explained, giving Ginta a reassuring nod that everything was ok.

"You know Miroku, if there's something bothering you I'm always around for when you need to talk," Kagome said kindly. "And if this matter concerns Sango I think it'd be _very_ wise to talk to me."

Miroku sweat dropped but nodded.

"Thanks Kags, I'll keep your offer in mind."

Deciding to change the subject Miroku looked down at Inuyasha.

"Yash, Kikyou was looking for you about 3 hours ago. Did she find you?" Miroku asked.

"She found him alright! And we found _them_ sprawled out on the conference table in the tech-room," Shippou said from his perch on the counter.

"Is that so?" Miroku said arching an eyebrow at the now sputtering young man fixing the motorbike.

Shippou nodded his head.

"Yup. They were practically about to fuc-"

"Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed, horrified.

"Sorry...They were practically about to do _that_ if we hadn't stopped them," Shippou said correcting his language.

"We weren't going to do _anything_ like that, you brat!" Inuyasha shouted at him angrily.

"Don't speak to Shippou like that, Inuyasha! And it _did_ look as if you two were about to do something indecent!" Kagome said jumping to Shippou's defense.

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment before a nasty little grin started to spread across his face.

"What?" Kagome said feeling slightly uncomfortable with the look he was giving her.

"Kagome, would you please hold the screw in place for me while I get the hammer?" Inuyasha asked in a sickly polite manner.

"Why don't I get the hammer and you hold onto the screwdriver?" Kagome said looking at him warily.

He was up to something. She just knew it.

"You don't know where it is," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Then you can tell me and I'll go get it," Kagome reasoned.

"I know where the hammer is! I'll go get it," Ginta said heading for the direction in where he'd last seen the hammer.

"NO! _I'll_ go get it," said Inuyasha fiercely.

"Um...ok boss..." Ginta said cowering into a corner.

"Now Kagome...Just take the damn screwdriver and put the screw into place! Or is this task too difficult for you to handle?" Inuyasha said ending with a taunting smirk.

Kagome huffed and without hesitation walked over and took the screwdriver from him.

"Alright, I'm holding your stupid screwdriver in place. Go get your hamm-"

The screw slipped out of place and oil squirted all over her, drenching her in a pool of black, smelly liquid.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Inuyasha looked at the Kagome's fuming form and burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and holding onto the wall for support.

A black substance rolling off her cheeks and dripping onto her front...she looked like a cheesy replica of a swamp monster out of a horror movie...a MUCH cheesier version.

Miroku and Ginta had to hold in their laughter too at the sight of Kagome, as she stood with narrowed eyes burning holes into Inuyasha's bent over skull and managed to stifle a few chuckles. Shippou on the other hand was just as enraged as Kagome.

"Hey! I heard a scream and-oh..." Kouga stopped short after he'd dashed into the room, taking in Kagome's dripping face and torso. "What happened to you Kagome?"

Kagome pointed a quivering finger at Inuyasha who was still laughing his head off, her mind set on killing the person who'd just got her soaked.

"Him. _He_ happened to me," Kagome said and stepped closer to the black haired manager. "And _he_ is going to die a nice **painful** death this very moment."

Inuyasha stopped laughing abruptly as Kagome launched herself at him, her small hands grasping for his neck.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried having chased after Kouga when they'd heard the scream and seeing her friend strangling Inuyasha. "Stop!"

Letting go of the youngest of the Nakamura brothers, Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other in silence until someone called with an unsure voice from the doorway.

"Um...is everything alright? I thought I heard a scream..." a girl with green eyes and her red hair tied up into two ponytails said.

"Nothing to worry about, Ayame. Just Kags and Inuyasha trying to kill each other again," Miroku said waving it off as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Which it was.

"Ok," said Ayame shrugged and as she was turning to leave she spotted Sengoku's star racer standing to the side.

"Kouga!" she cried in delight and flung herself onto him.

"Uh, hi Aymae. Long time no see," Kouga said a little awkwardly as he tried to loosen the red haired girl's grip around his neck.

"When did you get here?" she asked leaning back to look at him in the face.

"Today. In the morning," Kouga replied.

"And you didn't come to say hello to me?" Aymae pouted.

"Kouga has been testing his bike all afternoon. He hasn't even had the chance to eat," Sango explained.

"Sango! I'd thought I'd never see you again after you moved to Kyoto!" Ayame said untangling herself from Kouga and throwing herself at the dark brown haired woman. "So glad you came back!"

Sango smiled, patting Ayame back unsure of what else to do.

The umbrella girl usually assaulted everybody. Specially the Minamoto family, since it was quite well known that she liked Kouga an awful lot.

"Nice to see you too, Ayame," she said.

"You know, the female company around here is so _boring_. Yura is such a slut and this new umbrella girl...Ai, I think she's called, is just _soo_ dumb. Though I heard there was another girl who's joined Sengoku who isn't an umbrella girl. Haven't had the chance to meet her yet," Ayame said with a sigh.

"Actually she's right here," Sango said and pointed at Kagome's dripping figure by the bike.

Ayame blinked.

"You mean that the person who was trying to kill Inuyasha is the new Sengoku member?" Ayame asked, bewildered.

"That's right," Sango told her.

Ayame's smile brightened and she skipped over to Kagome, taking her oily hand in hers and shaking it.

"So glad to finally meet you! The guys around here have been mentioning you quite a lot lately, and I'm sure that we'll get along just fine," Ayame said happily and then stood back to regard her thoughtfully.

"You know...I think you could use a change of clothes...and I just happen to have some spare ones in my duffel bag! Come on, lets get you changed," Ayame said taking Kagome's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Is Ayame always that perky?" Inuyasha asked as he watched a stunned Kagome disappear behind the door.

"Yeah...She can get worse than that though," Kouga said with a shake of his head. "Say, why don't we go to the usual bar for an early dinner. I'm starving!"

"Good idea," Miroku nodded. "Though just let me finish up here."

"No problem, we have to wait for Kagome anyway," Kouga said.

"Why do we have to wait for that bitch?" Inuyasha said with a scowl on his face.

"_Because_, Dog-turd, she hasn't had lunch either since she has been working all afternoon with _you_," Kouga said with a slight growl.

"It wasn't my fault that I was forced to be stuck with her in the same room for 3 damn hours!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Guys! If you two start arguing again I swear I'll tie you both stark naked to the bleachers and leave you there," Sango shouted, her patience wearing thin.

"Hello Sango! I believe we haven't seen each other since you got here," Miroku said suddenly behind her.

"And _you_! _You_ stay away from me! Unless you want to end up with a fate similar to the one I proposed to Inuyasha and Kouga," Sango warned stepping out of groping range.

"I would be honored to be tied stark naked to the bleachers by you Lady Sango," Miroku said flashing her a heart-melting smile.

Sango glared at him giving him a nasty whack on the head and with a huff stalked out of the room.

"Sango-san! Where are you going?!" Miroku called after her, rubbing his abused cranium.

"To find Kagome!" was her reply. "And you dare follow me!"

Shippou clucked his tongue while shaking his head.

"That was a bad move, Miroku," he told his fellow mechanic.

The others nodded their heads in agreement and Miroku slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I couldn't help it! It would have been my fantasy come true!" Miroku whined.

"Sheesh! You would have gone through public humiliation to have Sango strip you naked?" Shippou asked in disbelief.

"Yes..." Miroku sighed dreamily at the thought of Sango touching him.

"GROSS!" Shippou said making gagging noises.

Kouga wrinkled his nose at Miroku and snorted.

"Lets go wait for the girls up front," he suggested to Inuyasha and Shippou.

Walking through the corridor they passed the restroom, where Ayame was chatting placidly with Sango as they stood by the door.

"Are you girls waiting for something?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome's getting changed," Sango told him.

"Ayame? Are these the only clothes you've got?" drifted Kagome's voice through the closed door.

"Yeah...Why? Is there something wrong with them?" Ayame asked tipping her head to the side.

"Uh...well..." Kagome opened the door.

The two older males, Inuyasha and Kouga just stared at her, gaping.

"Um...hi guys..." Kagome waved nervously at them.

Kami, this was going to be awkward...

* * *

Eh...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! Take pity me! You wouldn't kill an author who's suffered through writers block, would you?

((Angry readers loom over Hiikaru carrying pointy objects))

Um...((gulps)) ok...so you would...At least let me explain! See...Summer vacations came up...and we went back home and I saw my brother and I dated this hot guy with a Harley Davidson and he was really cute and I saw my friends and his name is Jake and then we came back home and school coming and, and...I didn't have time to write?

((Readers crack their knuckles))

I'm _soooo_ dead...((runs away in fear with an angry mob chasing after her))

* * *

PS: Kouga's new racing bike built specially for him by Kiba Inc., the Tatsumaki, means Tornado.

* * *

**j.b Raven**: Well, Fluffy turned up in this chappie alright! I think he got quite a role this time, don'tcha think? Night in shinning armor...((sigh)) I thought of making him punch the daylights outta Bakotsu but...that's so...non-Fluffy-like...Sesshoumaru-chan always seems to like to glare people down till they're a nervous wreck.

**Three-Legged Dog**: Ya know...I wasn't able to enter the code...mostly because my _fucking computer_ keeps popping this little sign saying that I'm doing something illegal! I'm not a delinquent! I'm a normal citizen with morals! ...well...most of the time...

**Sae-chan**: Mmmm...the incident...that'll get cleared up soon enough...I think you'll be hearing about it in chapter 11 or 12...until then there's gonna be more mysteries popping up...This is gonna be one complicated story...

**anime-babe21**: Me? A Barney fan? Never! I only watch his programs every morning at 9 through the little T.V I've got hidden in my closet.

**Kawaii Koibito**: The Youkai Hayasa...quite a mysterious character is he not? He'll be appearing **pretty** soon. Right now he's busy sun bathing in Hawaii, with a coconut in his hand.

**inuphoria**: No need to be worried! I would never abandon my dear Speed Limit! I love my story too much! ((Huggles it))

**Kage Neko**: I reviewed your story! _Finally_! I've been meaning to check it out for quite some time now...((rubs her neck sheepishly))

**Iz**: I guess I'm not getting candy, ne? ((Pouts)) I updated pretty late...ah well...hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**MysticAngel77**: Well there's certainly going to be more tension...fluff?...hmmm...fluff will be coming soon..._very_ soon...

**mooncrystal**: So...how's you "victim" getting along? Has the dumb ass been suffering sufficiently? You know...It's so wonderful to know the combination of the locker of a person whom you wish to kick butt...((sighs)) It's so nice when you stuff their locker with garbage and then they open it and pull a fit...((sniggers evilly)) and oh, so satisfying...

**Miko Sakura-sama**: Well, Sango just HAD to be introduced. What would Miroku do without her? We can't have him running off after some other girl, no, that wouldn't do...And after all, I quite enjoy having Miroku slapped and tortured by her. I know, I'm evil, but...it's just too funny.

**Dawnrider31**: I know what you mean by wanting Kags and Yash to get frisky in that tickle match...but...I have to get them to stop hating each other first...which...um...seems to be a bit more difficult then I thought it was going to be...hehehe...I guess they'll never stop playing pranks on each other...but maybe Kags will be able to knock some sense into Yash...I mean, literally.

**amberescence**: Every so often I go and check if you've updated any of your stories...((pouts)) But you haven't...I quite like both of them.

**Hanoi**: Emmm...oops? Please don't kill me! I know...4 frickn months and I haven't updated. Will you ever forgive me? I made this chapter extra-long though. And well, as I've explained at the beginning of my Review Answers Section I had quite a 'busy' summer...if you know what I mean...hehehe...I'll try and update sooner, so not to worry!

**pua lahi lahi**: Did we update the same day today? I'd be a REAL small world if we did.

**Angel81**: Thanx.

**eMeLyNoOoPeE**: Well, the spider thing will be explained pretty soon. I'm gonna leave it hanging for a while but it'll come up cause it's connected to another mystery. As for Sango being Kouga's cousin...I thought it would fit with the story. I know, it's unusual and all but...what can I say? There's one story where Kags is Kouga's _sister_ and Sango is his _girlfriend_...but...the roles clash quite well even if it's sorta OOC.

**lilneko**: You have time to read fanfiction before you go to school?! o.0! Wow! I wanna go to your school! I'd have ta get up at 5 in the morn to read fanfiction before I had to dash to school...And no way in HELL am I getting up at 5!

**Okibi Usagi**: Was last chappie a cliffie? Oh yeah...it was...so is this one...Ain't I torturing you guys. ((grins evilly))

**rachael**: I LOVE Sango/Miroku pairings! If there's any pairing that should always stay the same it's that one. That's why both Sango and Miroku are OFF limits! I could have had Miroku chasing Kagome like the rest of the guys but...I like to have our little pervert stay devoted to Sango.

**sashlea**: You said it girl! Life is taking a 360 degree turn, that's for sure.

**brazil**: Brazil! I love Brazil! Is that where you come from? Samba, Carnaval and Rio de Janeiro! Abrigado...that's the only word I know...pathetic...but it's something! As for Sango and Miroku...you seemed to have guessed what going on!

**faye-faye14**: Thanx so much for the compliments! ((glomps faye-faye))

**PeachesDani**: Ya know the 'Dani' in your name reminded me of the name of one of my friend's new crush. I call him, Danny dear. He hates me for it.

**Akako the Panther Hanyou**: Alright, I've got a role for you. I'm not telling though! You'll be appearing in the next chapter. And truth be told...I didn't feel like making you an umbrella girl...they're all sluts and dumb, except Ayame, so I just made up a certain Ai character for the new umbrella girl...

**setsuna-3000**: I've updated!

**Lil Ole Me 97**: Yes, I know. I've been told many times the same thing...I'm Eeeeevil! ((cackles insanely))

**darkdragonfire**: ((hides behind a chair)) You won't send rikku the fluffy bunny out to get me cause I've updated late will you? I don't appreciate getting squashed...

**ChAnDrA16**: I love you computer screen! I can't get tickled! So...that means that you'll have'ta wait for me to reveal all the mysteries in this fic!

**libbs**: Ok...who is the Youkai Hayasa? Good question. I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and find out, ne? As for P-chan I know that it came from the Ranma anime series...though I wasn't aware that I'd put anything from the Yu-gi-oh you please point it out for me? I'm really interested since I don't really watch that anime much.

**tx soccer chick**: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

**S A K U R A22**: I don't know about the pairings. You tell me. What pairing would YOU like?

**ladihouki**: Sango and Miroku? Oh...they just have some things they need to catch up on and get settled...And I'm planning on getting Kags and the gang to help...((rubs hands together)) This is gonna be fun!

**HellKeeper**: Oh yes...the Sango and Miroku thingy. Certainly the Sango and Miroku thingy...it always comes sometime or other.

**Mystical-Maiden**: I'm so...((sniffs)) flattered...I-I'm speechless! Thank you so much for your review and for loving my story! Oh Kami! I get SO sentimental over some reviews. I think I'm gonna cry! ((sign pops outta nowhere that says: Crying is for ninnies.)) Or maybe not.

**the-evil-soup-can**: Funny nick name. What's the story behind it?

**to lazy to log in**: Actually...I'm not decided on the pairings yet. But thanks for liking my story anywayz.

**Fawnlander**: I just couldn't leave Sango out. I just COULDN'T! What would've Miroku done? What fun is it if there isn't the usual grope-slap ritual? None. So obviously Sango HAD to come into the picture. So she ended up as Kouga's cousin. As for Inu-Papa...you'll see...

**Always Dreaming**: Yeah, I love Sango/Miroku pairings! It's sooooo cute! Grope, scream, slap, swirly eyes. Same ol routine is never too old for me!

**purity=starz**: Yash and Fluffy had to get the money to found Sengoku from somewhere...so I invented Kiba Inc. And basically the company will pass down onto them when Yash turns 21 so they can manage it together, if that hadn't been the case Fluffy would have already taken the company for himself...the greedy little thing...

**Yhi**: Thanx.

**Disoriented Mind**: Who is the Youkai Hayasa? Should I tell or should I not? That is the question. ((Youkai Hayasa growls threateningly)) Okay...I guess I shouldn't.

**QtElFpIrAtE**: Kouga without a shirt...maybe I should rip all of the guys shirts off...((drools))

**unknown**: Yeah, the pig thing was kind of sweet in a way...if you don't think about the wrecked house it left behind...

**kitty kitsune**: Well...I wasn't actually planning on giving anyone any powers, it sorta would ruin the story and make it a bit more confusing than it already is. Though Kags will have her own powers, not magical, but more like natural skills.

**narXie-marie**: WOOHOO! Another bike lover! Ya know...we've been sorta forming a club here with all the bike lovers around. I never thought there could be so many people who liked bikes! Mostly they like cars or somethin else...Anyway thanks for liking my story!!

**Crunchie Lettuce**: Thank you! Thank you so much! ((bows)) I'm always so happy when my audience appreciates my work! As for the pairings...I'm not telling! Yet.

**Crystal jade2**: Pairings are still in the air my dear. So don't give up your hopes up just yet!

**Ryuu of the Broken Light**: Ya know...I like your pen name. Dragon of the Broken Light...Ryu no Akari Oreta...interesting. Has a real nice ring to it. Anyway, as for your question on whether or not Kags would be racing...you'll see...

**Kill-all-Flamers-210**: Well...I would say this is more of a sorta love square (does that even exist? ((shrugs)) Dunno and don't care). Kags will be paired up with many guys, with the exception of Miroku and Shippou since they are OFF limits. But Kags will end up with someone...eventually. I'm just not telling who.

**seikkyokuka**: Inu plushie!!!! MIIIIINE!!! ((huggles stuffed animal)) Thank you, thankyouthankyou!

**Fallen-Angel-Flying-Devil**: OooO! Another biker! I seriously have'ta start making a biker club here...What kinda bikes do you ride?

**Iced Faeri**: Glad to know the fic made you laugh! Thanks for reading!

**LiLfloWerGrl**: The Youkai Hayasa will appear...sooner than you think actually...

**Night of the Raven**: I have written. You've read. Please review! Arigatoo gozaimazu!

**hersheys-kiss-girl**: Lol! Your friend have laughed her butt off! If I'd seen any of MY friends do that I probably be crying because I'd laughed so much. But no...unfortunately I have no cure to writers block. I have suffered it myself. Devastating, really. Pitiful...but well...just have'ta stand in the rain and let lightning strike you...not that I really recommend that idea since you'd probably be dead before you got your inspiration back but...it works in anime...

**Mia**: I've updated!

**Darkened-Halo**: Thanx! I thought that if I started the fic off lightly and with a few funny parts here and there it would sorta make the readers comfortable enough to proceed into the action filled part of the story. There's gonna be a lot of tension, fluffy moments, action and unsolved mysteries to be puzzled out and I want to add a bit of comic relief every so often...but thanks for your personal comments! I really appreciate them and they help me a lot!

**Madam Sorceress**: The Speed Demon's identity will be revealed...sometime...not soon, but sometime. And yeah, Sango and Miroku just CAN'T be torn apart. They're such a cute couple!

**lisette**: I've updated! I've updated! Just...don't pull the water works!!!

**Akiraton:** Of course I am to continue! So here is the 10th chapter! And the 11th will come sometime soon.

**DemonWicca**: Thanx! It's so nice to know when people appreciate my work! I...I feel so happy! ((giggles insanely)) I think I'll even help the little old ladies cross the street! And I'll sing! In the shower! Now where is my shower cap...((wonders off in search of shower cap))

**Sammy-.-zzz**: Thanks.

**inuyasha-kagome123**: Well. I've finally updated! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review!


	11. Hot Wheels

Disclaimer: The day I own Inuyasha will be the day Miroku converts to gayness...in other words; never.

o.0

o.0

I'm downloading this for the last time. If it doesn't download right…well…BEEP!

o.0

**Speed Limit**

**Hot Wheels**

o.0

Inuyasha stared at her. He blinked and stared again. This was just too much...

"Stop laughing, you dolt!" Kagome huffed at him as he laughed his heart out.

Kagome stood at the doorway of the restroom with her hands on her hips and dressed like...

...a duck?

Sango choked on the urge to giggle.

"You look..._cute,_ Kagome-chan" she said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh no! I-um-that wasn't the right duffel bag...I'm so sorry! It was a costume. For-eh...some party that I had to do a dare at" Ayame said turning bright red with embarrassment. "I'm really truly sorry!"

With that she ran off in search of the right duffel bag.

Kagome was still seething at Inuyasha. Obviously she hadn't heard Ayame and thought it was all his fault.

Naturally. It was _always_ Inuyasha's fault.

Stomping back into the restroom she stomped back out and threw the duck's costume head at the laughing boy.

BONK!

"OW! YA BITCH!"

Shippou and the Minamoto cousins burst out laughing.

Inuyasha rubbed his head.

"What have you got in there? Bricks!" he exclaimed.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him and accepted the duffel bag Ayame handed over to her when she came back.

"You know...I haven't seen Inuyasha laugh so much since...well...actually...never" Ayame said coming to stand beside Kouga somewhat awed at her manager's behavior.

Kouga nodded in agreement. Glancing in Inuyasha's direction he found the young manager still mumbling to himself about stupid bitches and their quack costumes.

"Yeah, I know... He barely even chuckled at anything before..." Kouga said thoughtfully.

"Yo! Did I miss anything?" Miroku said coming up the hallway.

"You always do," Kouga told him.

"Really? What happened?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Kagome got turned into a duck," Ayame giggled.

Miroku raised two eyebrows in shock.

"And then she threw her head at me, the evil bitch..." Inuyasha grumbled from behind.

"What! Kags got turned into a duck!" Miroku asked trying to catch onto what his friends just told him. "Wait a minute...she decapitated herself!"

Sango couldn't help it. She exploded into uncontrollable laugher.

"Yeah, sure, Miroku. Kagome was actually a duck all along dressed like a pretty girl," Shippou said flatly.

"Wow. One learns something new about people everyday…or ducks. Whatever," Miroku said and then shook his head. "Kagome was a good duck."

Sango clutched her stomach. She was going to die soon of laughingitis.

"Miroku. I hate to inform you but Kagome is not dead neither is she a duck," Shippou said rolling his eyes at him. "She was dressed like a duck."

"Oh," Miroku frowned. "I knew that. I was tying to make Sango laugh."

Sango sobered immediately.

"I wasn't laughing at what _you_ said," Sango said and crossed her arms.

"I don't believe you!" Miroku said happily.

Then he crept closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"You know Sango...you really have the most beautiful laughter I've ever heard. You should laugh more often."

Sango blushed red.

No one had ever told her that she had a nice laugh...Most people wouldn't have dared.

And now she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time...something like...

...like someone rubbing her ass!

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

Inuyasha, Ayame, Shippou and Kouga all sighed and shook their heads.

"He'll never learn will he?" Ayame asked looking down at Miroku's crumpled form lying on the floor.

"He'll probably keep on doing it even when he is a senile old man" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Ok guys! I'm ready to go" Kagome said stepping out of the bathroom finally.

Inuyasha looked up and froze.

She stood there, her hair up in a messy bun with two soft dark locks framing her creamy face. Her smooth neck was in plain view and Inuyasha's purple orbs sloped down to where her white tank top clung tightly to her pert breasts, revealing only a teasing amount for the hungry eye. Around her curvy hips clung a tight, black leather miniskirt with golden chains, followed with knee-high leather boots which complimented her long legs.

He was staring at one HOT goddess.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. His mind was playing tricks on him. It had to be...This was _Kagome_ in front of him after all. And she was nowhere near a hot goddess.

Or was she?

He sneaked a peak at her.

There she was.

And she still looked damn right sexy.

"Kouga, you're drooling" Sango told her cousin.

Kouga wiped the side of his mouth. He just might need to cold shower after this...

Getting up slowly from his position on the floor, rubbing an offended cheek, Miroku stared at his long legged, female friend, Kagome.

"Wow Kags! That outfit looks great on you" Miroku said admiring her physic.

"Thanks Miroku. Though...um...don't you think that these clothes are a bit too...eh..._revealing?_" Kagome said looking down at her outfit.

"No! Of course not! They look perfect!" Miroku said all the time staring at her chest.

"Pervert..." Shippou mumbled. "You're just saying that cause it offers a more amble view of Kags' boobs."

"Wha! No! That's not the reason!" Miroku said waving his arms frantically trying to deny the statement.

Sango gave him an icy stare.

"Oh yeah? So why were your disgusting little eyes settled on her chest?" Sango asked menacingly.

"I was-uh-there was-um...a bug on her chest! And it's still there! Here, I'll get it of for you Kags, no fear. It'll be just-"

Miroku outstretched a hand towards Kagome's breasts and-

SLAP!

BONK!

"Oww..."

Kouga and Sango exchanged satisfied glances over the dizzy mechanic on the floor. They hadn't been raised at a martial arts dojo for nothing...

"Bug? Where?" Kagome looked down to see nothing.

"Eat. We were going out to eat. Let's go," Inuyasha said tapping his foot.

"But I've got a bug somewhere on me!" Kagome complained.

"Then let it be. It will bite you and you will be itching for a week. Now let's go," Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Ok. Fine. We're going! No need to be whiney" Kagome said walking towards the exit.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said following after her.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha cursed silently as he watched his brother storm up the hallway towards him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked with a heavy sigh.

"The report" Sesshoumaru said.

"Haven't got it" Inuyasha responded.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked his eyes narrowing.

"Well what? I'm going out to eat" Inuyasha said turning away from his brother.

"We have to give it in to Myouga for tomorrow, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru reminded him dryly.

"Oh yeah...Well then, I'll do it when I get back" Inuyasha said nonchalantly. "Can't think with an empty stomach."

"You never think, dear brother" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"You lowlife bastard...I'll make sure that your fucking report will be-" Inuyasha began with a growl.

"Sesshoumaru! Why don't you come and join us? I bet you haven't eaten lunch either" Kagome suggested trying to stop the oncoming fight between the two Nakamura brothers.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Golden eyes roamed over her body in one quick glance and finally captured her own gray-blue eyes with his own.

"I might come later" he said and then nodded at her. "You look daring, Kagome."

Kagome blushed ten shades of red.

"Em..." she felt as if she had lost her tongue. She had no idea if he was complementing her or insulting her.

"All right then, see ya around Sesshoumaru! Come on Kags" Kouga said taking her arm in his and steering her away.

Kagome hesitated.

"What about Miroku? " she asked looking down at the mechanic holding his abused head in his hands.

Inuyasha picked the pervert off the floor and started to drag him towards the exit.

"Now come on, bitch. Stop dawdling" Inuyasha said as he marched ahead, Miroku half slung onto his shoulder, half dragging on the ground.

"Jerk..." muttered Kagome under her breath.

Following after Kouga she asked Shippou, "So where are we going anyway?"

"The usual place" he answered simply.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look and Shippou smiled at her.

"It's called Hot Wheels."

* * *

Kagome settled into the little booth near the window at Hot Wheels. The restaurant was small and there weren't many people there, but the surroundings held a homey look to them.

"May I get your order?"

Miroku grinned.

"Hello, Akako" he said charmingly looking up at the green eyed, black haired waitress.

"I'm not giving you a free dinner" the waitress said dryly.

Miroku pouted.

"And I'm not letting you touch my butt either" Akako said giving him a steady glare as she caught his hand near her backside.

"Then I'll have some of your wonderful miso soup" Miroku said.

Akako whisked out her notepad and wrote it down.

"I suppose it shall the be the usual..."Akako muttered to herself looking at the group once without asking for their orders. Then she did a double take.

"Sango! It's been a while. Same as last time?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please" Sango responded. "Those dumplings were delicious"

Akako wrote it down.

"You are new" the waitress said pointing at Kagome.

"She's Kagome. Kagome that is Akako. Akako's been a waitress at Hot Wheels for as long as I can remember" Sango explained.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said with a smile.

"What would you like?" Akako asked.

"Have you got oden?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Oden? It's our specialty" Akako said writing it down and then walking away. "Your dinner will be right up"

"So. What do you think of Suzuka so far Kags?" Kouga asked the girl sitting across from him.

"I love it!" she said with a wide grin. "And remember that you still have that tour pending."

"I wouldn't forget it for the world" Kouga said with a soft smile in her direction.

"What tour?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

She hadn't missed that little smile. And she didn't like it one wee bit. Unless, of course, it was directed at her.

"Kouga, is taking Kags, Shippou and I to Motopia" Sango said. "Why don't you come along too?"

Ayame perked up.

"Could I?" she asked Kouga pleadingly.

Kouga sighed internally.

"Sure" he said trying to hide his regret.

Now it'd be really difficult to spend quality time with Kagome. For some reason when Ayame was on the scene she never left him alone...

"Am I invited?" Miroku asked.

"Of course!" Kagome said ignoring Sango's warning glare. "It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"You could come too, Inuyasha" she said kindly.

"Keh"

"Great! Inuyasha will be coming too!" Kagome said gleefully.

"I never said I wanted to come" Inuyasha barked.

"I know! I'm just forcing you to!" Kagome said with a laugh.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms but he couldn't help the little smile that appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Dinner is served people" Akako said bringing the food. "Enjoy."

"Wow! This looks wonderful!" Kagome said taking a whiff of her steaming bowl of oden.

"You better taste the food before you say anything else Kags" Sango said picking up a dumpling with her chopsticks.

Following the dirt bike racer's example she began to eat.

"So? What do you think of Hot Wheels cuisine?" Miroku asked looking up from his miso soup.

Kagome didn't respond. She was too busy gobbling up her oden.

"I take it that she likes it" Ayame giggled watching her new found friend devour her food.

"That was good!" Kagome said happily setting down her bowl and patting her full stomach.

"You sure eat fast, Kagome-chan" Sango said impressed. "You've even beaten Inuyasha"

"At least I'm not a pig while I'm eating" Kagome grimaced as she watched Inuyasha wipe his mouth with the back of his hand having finished shortly after her.

Inuyasha belched.

"EWWW! Inuyasha!" the girls complained as the boys laughed.

"Looks like someone should learn some manners around here."

The light mood and playing about of the Sengoku members was broken up by the harsh voice.

"Bakotsu..." Kouga growled and Inuyasha leapt to attention, straightening from his slouched position on his chair.

"Kouga, Inuyasha" Bakotsu nodded at them in acknowledgement. "Coming to the regular restaurant I see."

Then his eyes swept over the little group and landed on Kagome.

"And I must say you seem pretty well accompanied. Kagome...we meet again" Bakotsu said still staring at her.

"Don't you dare go near her or I'll- " Shippou, who was sitting next to Kagome, said standing up.

"Or you'll what? Tell Sesshoumaru that I've been molesting her? I've checked the rules and personal business such as which girl I choose to be with don't chuck me out of the race. Tell your boss that, will ya" Bakotsu said with a smirk.

"They might not chuck you out of the race for personal business but they do eliminate you from the competition for disrupting the peace. You are disrupting the peace" Kouga informed Bakotsu icily.

"Disrupting the peace with violence" Bakotsu corrected.

"Either way, bug us again and I'll personally shove the rule book up your ass" Inuyasha said threateningly and seeing that Bakotsu was about to retort he added" And I don't give a rat's ass about the rules. You are the racer, I am a manager. The rule doesn't apply to me."

Bakotsu shut his mouth and glared at him.

"That's right. And it doesn't apply to me either" said a big man as he came to stand beside Bakotsu.

"Ginkotsu, a pleasure to see you" Miroku said grimly at the sight of the Shichinitai's mechanic. "Have you blown up anymore motorbikes lately?"

"The Norimono idiots had it coming. It wasn't my fault that they trusted me" Ginkotsu said as Bakotsu sniggered

"Your a deceiving bastard you know that? Both of you" Sango spat, disgusted at the other men's attitude.

"Maybe you'd like this bastard to show you how to make better use of that pretty little mouth of yours...and bring your other two friends along..." Bakotsu said eyeing Ayame and Kagome also.

"Back off Bakotsu!" Inuyasha shouted standing up and balling his hands into fists.

Miroku and Kouga stood also, looking ready to fight.

"If you guys are going to go at each other do it outside. I don't want to stay late cleaning up after you guys like last time" Akako said sternly having seen that trouble was brewing and deciding to do something.

"What do you say? Shall we settle things out in the fresh air" Bakotsu asked.

"We would kick your asses too easily" Inuyasha shrugged. "Your decision."

"Inuyasha is right. Three against two isn't fair. We are men of honor...if you even know what honor means..." Kouga said tauntingly.

Bakotsu gritted his teeth but snapped his fingers and immediately another Shichinintai member appeared at his side.

"I believe we're now even" Bakotsu said with satisfaction as he pointed at Kyokotsu, the man who had just come.

Inuyasha, followed by Kouga and Miroku, started to head outside.

"Wait! You guys can't fight! Can't we settle this like rational people instead like a bunch of hooligans engrossed in a petty macho fight!" Kagome cried chasing after them.

"Kagome, stay out of this" Kouga warned.

"Stay out of this! You get hurt in this stupid fight and then you might not be able to race! I thought you wanted to win!" Kagome shouted.

"I won't get hurt" Kouga said stubbornly.

"Sango, try to knock some sense into your cousin's head" Kagome pleaded the Minamoto girl.

Sango just shook her head.

"Sorry, Kags, but these guys **really** do need to get their butts kicked. I agree with Kouga" she said and Shippou nodded.

"Maybe we could settle this peacefully as the girl says" said Bakotsu.

Everyone turned to him in shock.

"Only if the girl herself is willing to give herself up as peace offering" Bakotsu said leering at Kagome. "You would sure make a good fuck..."

"You sick bastard!" Miroku shouted pouncing on the Shichinintai racer in rage.

Kagome desperately watched as Miroku held the racer down and Inuyasha was about to land the first blow. Kouga was holding off the other two and Sesshoumaru was walking into the restaurant.

Wait. Sesshoumaru!

"What's going on here?" an authoritative voice filled the room.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped.

The men stopped what they were doing, all attention fixed on the silver haired Sengoku manager.

"Seems that getting something to eat is out of the question at this moment..." Sesshouamru said wryly feeling the tension in the air between the two racing teams.

"Sesshoumaru, let me handle this" Inuyasha said partially annoyed at his brothers interruption.

He was still holding his fist a breath away from Bakotsu's face.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who stared back at him.

"Alright" he said calmly.

"What! Sesshoumaru you can't be serious!" Kagome cried.

"I am serious. Except I will let you immature people to your petty fight under one condition" the Sengoku manager paused, "that you fight _after _the race."

"Why should we listen to _you?_" Kyokotsu said getting out of the hold Kouga had on him.

Sesshoumaru paused.

An expression other than indifference or slight annoyance dawned upon his face. He grimaced.

"I'm the new 'hottie' of the season" Sesshoumaru said with disgust.

Silence.

Shoving the stunned Miroku off him, Bakotsu got to his feet and nodded.

"Agreed then" the Shichinintai racer said. "I'll be seeing you three afterwards. We've got some matters to settle."

And they left.

The silence of the other members of Sengoku was prolonged.

"What do you mean by 'hottie of the season', Sesshouamru?" Kagome asked innocently in the midst of all the quiet.

Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"Shut it, mongrel!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

Inuyasha chuckled.

Ayame who had been watching from the booth now came running over.

"Kouga! You're safe!" Ayame said grabbing onto his arm.

"Of course I am. I wasn't in any danger" Kouga said trying to pry Ayame's fingers gently away from his arm.

Ayame held on tighter but stopped realizing something and poked his arm muscles.

"Wow...they are really hard...I bet you would have sent them flying with only one blow!" Ayame said looking up at him with admiration.

Kouga's ego got the better of him.

"Of course I would have!" Kouga said a cocky smirk coming to his face.

Inuyasha snorted.

"More likely that _he_ would have been the one flying" Inuyasha said.

"I think you got it wrong. _You_ are the one with no real muscle in those flabby arms of yours" Kouga retorted.

"No muscle!" Inuyasha flexed his arms demonstrating his well built muscle tissue.

One thing was for sure...He wasn't flabby...

"Kagome, do you think I am flabby?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Uh..." Kagome said transfixed on his bulging lump. She was just itching to touch it, feel it twitching under her finger tips and- ((ahem)) Question needs answering. "No..."

Inuyasha smirked.

"See! Take that!"

"I think we will see who will be flying around and who won't be until after the race. Those guys aren't ones to back down from a challenge" Sango pointed out.

"Of course. Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru called his brother over.

Inuyasha groaned. He already knew what was coming.

"I'm expecting a report to be written and handed in. Now" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Fine, fine...I'll get to it right away...I'll just go past the Shichinintai lodgings at the pits to say hi to Ki-"

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother.

"OK! I'll go now," Inuyasha gave up and marched towards the exit.

"Are you people gonna finish up these dishes or shall I just feed it to the dogs?" Akako's voice came from behind them.

"They'll finish them" Sesshoumaru said heading towards the abandoned booth. "And I think I'll be joining the group for some dinner, too."

* * *

It was already after dark and everyone was sleeping in the Sengoku lodging quarters.

Except for Kagome.

Kags had woken up remembering her forgotten backpack inside Inuyasha's pick up truck. It had some clothes she had packed into it that were way better than anything Ayame had lent her.

Deciding to get the bag before morning Kagome climbed onto the Suzuka racing track from the Sengoku Jidai pits and headed towards the parking lot where the truck was parked.

She stopped a moment to admire the track under the moonlight, the neatly trimmed grass to the side of the road pigmented with silver and softly glowing.

A gust of cold wind blew on her exposed skin and she wrapped her arms around herself, the large shirt Kouga had lent her to sleep in helping very little to get the warmth she was looking for.

Suddenly a rapidly moving shadow caught her attention.

Quickly turning she spotted a blur of silver and a darker black in the far distance on the track. But just as quickly as she had turned the shadow was gone.

"Weird..." she muttered.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued towards the parking lot.

Yet even then she thought she heard the faint rumble of an engine...

* * *

Ok…So. How are you all?

:Laughs nervously:

Eh…well…you are all rational people, you understand a slight delay in an update…right?

:Angry readers hold up death threatening kitchen utensils:

Oh dear…

* * *

**Wake-Robin**: Updated! Hope you've enjoyed!

**eMeLyNoOoPeE: **Kikyou? A bitch? She's a bitch by nature...sort of...though I kinda understand her situation. So she has a reason to be bitchy. In any case, in this fic she won't be either the bitch or the goodie-goodie, but a confusing mixture. Most people will start out by hating her...but I think that later on they will sympathize with her.

**m3lodeez**: Chapter 11 has been up and is all to your disposition to read over and over again. You can review again too...((hint, hint))

**purityxstarz**: Eh...hehehe...well...your predictions for a month were correct...though I won't promise anything for the next chapter I'll try to update as soon as possible. As for the rating...it's rated for later chapters, and also sexual implications throughout the story...like Bakotsu's when he told Sango he could put her mouth to better use...but anyway I just might put in a lemon. Not here in it's not allowed and my story might be taken off the net...

**crazyFORvampires**: Why thank you!

**Rawhead and Bones**: Not to worry...your evil personality isn't the only one that has reared it's head to say a few words to me...If it wasn't for the fact that my readers wanna keep on reading more of my story I'd be dead by now...

**Inuyasha Kagome In Luv**: The love square would basically be Yash/Sesshy/Kouga/Kags and a few side loves like Miroku and Sango or...others. Ayame I think is pretty obvious that she has a crush on Kouga so she could be accepted into this confusing merry go round of love.

**Night of the Raven**: Yup. Certainly EVIL cliffie.

**Karma's Haven**: I would have been ecstatic to be run over a motorcycle but it wasn't the case. Shucks! And the tire marks would have looked so becoming on me...

**jschu25**: Ya know...I like you. Finally SOMEONE who considers me a normal person and knows that all girls like ta have fun during summer. But...eh...you won't rip my head off for not updating my 11th chapter will you?...Right?

**setsuna-3000:** Like always I have updated and shall update.

**Defafaeth Mechqua:** Playboy bunny suit, no...but similar...very similar...

**Kage Neko**: You are welcome...I was sorta intrigued on it so I read...now I've updated, life is normal and I hope you've liked it!

**dancing-by-moonlight**: Ya know...out of all the characters in the story I think that Sango and Miroku will be the steadiest and most direct couple of them all. The others will be uncertain...specially when it concerns a pairing for Kagome...

**tx soccr chick: **Writers block is painful...but not as painful as studying for exams...I think you know what I mean...

**amberescence**: Mmm...Writers block is something really frustrating, I agree. Usually to get rid of it the best medicine is to take a break from it and then something might come along. Sometimes read over what you've written and try to reflect on it. Just sit back and think of anything and see if it can fit into your story.

**Da Vinci-san**: Glad you like my story that much but please don't let me deter you from your homework. Anyway hope you liked this chapter!

**kittykathy**: Well...it wasn't slutty at first...I guess it is sort of slutty afterwards...not that the guys didn't mind...

**asianvietgirl52**: I can't really tell you what the pairing shall be. Even I, myself am not too sure...it'll sorta be like an endless waltz between Kagome and the rest of the guys, with the exception of Miroku of course.

**ling ling**: It was a good idea...many have proposed something similar but I don't think that Kags as a stunt rider would fit into the story...I have other plans for her anyway...I think you'll quite like them.

**Miko Sakura-sama**: Eh...you haven't joined the mob of people out to kill me right? Mmmm...I thought so. Just...emm...keep the pitchfork away from me...I still have another chapter to write!

**p**: Updated!

**Essence of Jasmine**: Well, I bet that you weren't really expecting Kags in a duck costume, eh?

**Inutashio**: I've updated...a bit late but I've updated...

**Pinayazngrl**: Hehehe...sucking faces...it certainly seemed to be described that way. Though there will be more sucker of faces later on, just different people sucking...lol!

**Citrus-luvr**: Many people didn't know that Yasha was Nakamura-san. Some people were already suspicious, though. Anyway I couldn't leave Inuyasha out of the story...after all the series is named after him.

**DraGon Mistress704**: Thanks! I get my knowledge through my bro. He's got a Honda and loves bikes and that kind of things. So what I know is what he tells me. Anyway I haven't seen many bike fics and absolutely LOVE them. Maybe I can check yours out sometime...

**Tima-san**: Glad you like my story!

**j.b Raven**: Oh not to worry! Our little icy wicy icicle king, or Fluffy-sama will have a go with Kags. Also there will be other fluff between other characters and Kags...not that'll make her look like a slut or anything just she'll be indifferent to some and not so much to others while the guys will be toppling over her. With the exception of Miroku. He's reserved for Sango.

**Chinnisan**: Thank you! ((Glomps Chinnisan))

**the-evil-soup-can**: LOL! That really made me laugh. Thanks!

**DemonWicca**: Not to worry...I'm not mad. It's been a question that I'll answer over and over again till the day this story is finished. The pairings are not known. Not even by me. I'll guess it's sort of a love-square. Kou/Sess/Inu/Kag...more or less...

**Nyehaan**: Yey for bikes:throws pomp pomps about ungracefully:

**Briar Noir**: Hey there girl! Sorry to say but…my e-mail account seems to have perished. It's dead. Shame…but I shall make myself another one. And I shall send you that e-mail. Though I don't know when…I have a problem with time. Days are too short in my agenda…

**Mystical-Maiden**: What did she wear? Why a cute bunny suit of course! And then a very daring sexy outfit…But I liked the bunny suit better.

HellKeeper: I think you already knew what she was wearing, hmmm? Naughty.

**BelleDayNight**: You know…I think you'll like my next chapter…I'm already working on it.

**Obsessed174**: Writers block? Which writers block?

**mystic angel**: Thanks!

**Iced Faerie**: I'm not that bad…Am I?

**Mikano**: Both.

**Iz**: Both. Can I have some candy now? Pweeeze?

anime-babe21: A pen? Wait a minute! You plan to hurt me with a pen! NOOOOOOO! Those are leathal. Did you ever hear of peninitis? Well. I could die. And then who would continue the story:Silence: Yeah…I know. My ghost would…

**sess'snekofiregoddess**: Thank you. :bows:

**gala**: How could I have done it? Dunno. By doing it I guess.

**Amber Tinted**: Yeah. Me too.

**brazil**: Hurricane? Honey. Where in this planet do you live! Not brazil, right? Anyway. I'm all hyper cause your from brazil! Yeah! That country is THE best! It's carnival is the best. Tuesday is Mardi Gras right?

**BloodRoseOTDeamon**: Your chapter 11 is at your disposition and ready to be read.

**Livvy22**: Thank you! I try to make the flow between characters as exciting as possible. Keeps one on their toes.

**Akako the panther hanyu**: So. What do you know? You've appeared!

**carebeargurl-23**: Yeah. Nasty Inuyasha. Nasty, nasty, nasty.

**Terenity Rose**: Nice nic name you've got there…pretty.

**SweetCherries**: So happy you think that way!

**Kagome fan**: I have written. You may review. Tanks.

**Nadine**: I have a friend called Nadine! Oh wow! But she doesn't know how to speak English. Unless you are her and somehow got your hands on a translator…?

**storywriter10791**: Likie?

**Celestial Fox**: I really hope that your story comes out…It will. Eventually. I'm sure of it.

**WinterWolf33**: Thankyou thanyou thankyou:glomps winterwolf-san:

**delightful-fury**: Thanx!

**tryskitsun**e: Hey there! I've updated! And thankfully the bunny is nowhere in sight:smiles happily:

**LadyAkina**: So. Likie?

**Dolphin-Slam**: Thank you.

**jess**: Suspense…yeah. I like suspense.

**chibi moon baby**: Oh yes. Charming, absolutely charming…Huh…What was charming again?

**Shizuka Kaze**: I know. It's annoying. Though I'm not forcing the characters into anything yet. They've only just met! And it's not a love at first sight. Well. It is. In Kouga's case at least…

**kagomegirl272**: I've updated!

**The fallen always falls**: Dressed? As a bunny. As a sexy woman. Take your pick.

**ChaosKree8er**: You know. According to Three Days Grace you're name really suits you. Rock on girl! Or boy…whatever…

**Kuramalovergirl**: I keep on going. I keep on writing. Unfortunately I won't be able to stop. Like it too much.

**Griffin**: Dunno. I'm still writing it you know.

**Tima-san**: I did. You hoped right.

**Brittany**: Both.

**NBKitty**: Hello! Liked? Not liked?

**Angel of the Planets**: Have I updated? I think I have!

**full of venom**: Oooo! Yummy flaky things with cheese! Excuse me. I have something to go eat. :toddles off:

**HoshiChick08**: I'll take the sugar of the top. Thank you.

**J.D**: Never.

**Darkened-Halo**:bows: I love you.

**robin162004**: Stripper. No stripper…yet.

**JovIz**: Why…Thanx!

**Crystal jade2**: Wait no more!

**Childe of Lilith**: I wish I could date a man with a Harley too…oh wait. I already did. Nevermind…

**Deadly Aura**: Original? Why thank you Deadly-san!

**TriGemini**: Did you see? I saw. Likie?

**anim3-for3v3r**: Yeah. Sesshy is not all that mean at heart.

**LynneC114**: Thank you! I might take you up on that offer! Leave your e-mail. I'll contact you when I finish my next chapter.

**GothBabeNmdVanwa**: Torture? I love that word…:cackles evily:

**Inu-Baby18**: Wow. Ok…I've updated…um…bye…

**Lil-Chic 24**: You have waited long enough. Wait no more.

**Hanyouluverr:** Thanx.

**unknown**: I am your son? Daddy! Or…Mummy! I have finally found you! Wait a minute? I am a boy? Since when have I had a sex change?


	12. Race Day

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha or do I not? That is the question.

o.0

**Speed Limit**

**Race day.**

o.0

o.0

"Damn it all to hell!"

Kouga threw the pillow off his head, across the room to where it landed on top a still peacefully sleeping Shippou.

"Had a nice sleep?" Miroku asked cheerfully from where he was folding up his futon.

"Yeah, a _wonderful_ sleep..." Kouga grumbled sarcastically. "That damn dog in the pit next door kept me awake all night."

WWWWWIIIIIIINNGGGG!

"And what on this fucking planet is that sound!" Kouga shouted making Shippou stir.

"I do believe Yoshi's doing the jetting of the Tatsumaki," Miroku chirped happily.

Kouga groaned.

"It's only," the racer checked his watch, "6:05am!"

"Mornin' sleeping beauty," Inuyasha smirked as he walked in, a towel slung over his shoulder. "The bathroom is free to your disposition, princess."

Kouga grumbled getting up and snatched Inuyasha's towel while heading for the bathroom.

"That's MY towel, idiot!" Inuyasha bellowed after him.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, oh stinking prince charming," Kouga called back disappearing round the corner of the hall.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance till they came to rest upon Shippou's small form which was now clutching the pillow thrown at him by Kouga.

He smiled evilly.

"Leave the kid alone, Inuyasha," Miroku told him having caught his smile.

"I'm just going to wake him up," Inuyasha said innocently.

Miroku shook his head.

"I'm going to see how Yoshi's doing," the mechanic informed his manager. "See you later."

"Later," Inuyasha said watching Miroku go.

Turning back to an unsuspecting Shippou he rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Wakey, wakey, runt."

Having registered into the race, Kouga wheeled his sports bike through technical inspection, biting into his piece of toast.

Kagome had insisted that the whole crew got at least something to eat for breakfast and so she ended up preparing everyone some toast and jam .

"Food in one's stomach is the best way to start the day," Kagome had said. "You'll feel more energetic."

Swallowing the end of his breakfast he headed to practice before the race.

"Kouga!" Kagome called waving him over.

"What's up Kags?" he asked coming to a stop beside her.

"Nothing much. Don't want to make you late for your first practice or anything but in case I don't see you till after the race I just wanted to say good luck," Kagome said with a smile.

Kouga grinned back at her.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to cream them all," he said nodding at her.

"Specially that idiot Bakoutsu," she said.

"_Specially_ that idiot Bakoutsu," Kouga agreed. "I better go now."

"Wait!"

Kouga turned round to eye her curiously.

"I...uh..."Kagome began not sure if to continue.

"Do you have something to give me?" Kouga asked hopefully. Maybe she'd be giving him a good luck kiss.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just wanted to ask you a question," Kagome said as she stopped fidgeting with her green sweater.

Ok...so it wasn't a kiss. Maybe she was going to ask for his permission before kissing him?

"Don't be shy. I'm not going to bite you," Kouga said.

'At least not too hard...' he added inside his mind.

"Ask away," he urged her.

"I heard something last night, on the tracks. Is it possible for a racer to be practicing at night?" she asked him.

Kouga's face fell. Certainly no good luck kiss coming from those lips...and what nice full lips they were...maybe some other time he'll get the chance to taste them.

"Yeah, it could be possible. Practices are usually done during the day but I guess there are exceptions. Rare exceptions but exceptions non-the-less," Kouga said. "You think there was someone on the tracks last night?"

"I don't know...Maybe I just imagined it. I was half asleep after all," Kagome said with a shrug.

"That was probably the case," Kouga said.

Kagome looked behind him to see Sango trying to catch their attention. She had scowl on her face.

"Kouga! Practice! Now!" she shouted from where she stood.

"Well, gotta go. Sango's in a sour mood today," Kouga said looking back at his cousin.

Miroku appeared next to Sango at that precise moment, a boyish grin on his face and a red handprint on his cheek.

"I can't imagine why..." Kagome said dryly as she watched Miroku say something to Sango and the young woman snap back at him.

Kouga chuckled and started to steer the motorbike away.

"I'll see you after I've won!" he said with a wink.

Kagome smiled and started to head back to the pits, noting the amount of racers that were out to test their bikes before hitting the tracks for the real competition.

It sort of reminded her of the time she'd witnessed that street race in that run down alley...minus the run down alley, the burly men...

And...the Youkai Hayasa...

Kagome sighed and kept on walking.

She still thought of that mysterious racer and the way he had saved her life; or better said, her virginity.

He had been so brave and strong while he had fought her molesters. Yet so tender and protective when he had held her...Now that the horrible event had passed it all seemed to be like a dream.

"Oi! Wench!"

Except that _he_ was in that dream and _he_ was pretty real. Unfortunately for her.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked irritation etched into her voice.

Inuyasha gave her an equally irritated glare. It actually looked as if he preferred to be doing anything else than talking to her. Like sulking, for example.

Most probably Sesshoumaru had sent him to get her.

"Sesshoumaru sent me to get you," Inuyasha announced.

"I would have thought that much," Kagome said heading towards the pits. "What does he want?"

"Dunno. But I hope he makes you suffer," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "He's very good at that."

Kagome shot him a glare.

"You know, you have no right to be angry with me for soaking you wet with the fire emergency hose this morning," she said coming to a stop before the pits to face him.

"Oh don't I now? Why _shouldn't_ I be angry?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"Cause now we are even. If you remember you ruined my Sengoku uniform with that blasted oil you squirt on me," Kagome reminded him.

"Oh yeah...You were pretty mad at that weren't you?" Inuyasha said a smirk coming to his face.

"I thought you'd noticed when I tried to strangle you," Kagome said giving him a dead pan look.

"You seemed pretty happy when you had to change into Ayame's clothes. Maybe you were planning to provoke me all along," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"I was not!" Kagome cried.

"You certainly enjoyed looking like a slut," Inuyasha said giving her a slanted look.

"WHAT! I did NOT look like a slut!" Kagome shouted at him.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Kagome."

Kagome blinked to find herself an inch away from Inuyasha's nose, his breath fanning against her cheek.

Turning round to hide her blush she found herself staring at Sesshoumaru's amused face.

"Yes?" she squeaked, her blush tripling at the sight of her manager.

"Come with me," he ordered.

Nodding, Kagome started to walk towards him, leaving Inuyasha behind.

"Slut..." Inuyasha whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome whipped her head around, fire in her eyes.

"I. Am. NOT. A. Slut. Go to your Kikyou and you will see what a slut is," Kagome hissed out through clenched teeth.

With that she turned on her heel and marched after Sesshoumaru.

The race was about to start and the bleachers were filled with people. Banners and streamers with the favorite teams and racers were seen being waved about. There were even a few kids running about with excitement, screaming and laughing happily.

Kagome returned to the control room with two cups of coffee.

"Do you think Kouga has a chance?" she asked Sesshoumaru while handing him his coffee.

"He'll win," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Are you a psychic or something?" she asked taking a sip of her own coffee.

"No. I base my predictions on facts. Kouga is going to win," Sesshoumaru said continuing to watch the bleachers.

Kagome grinned at the manager's confidence and turned to focus her attention on the racers who were lining up for the race.

She thought she could see Kouga and the red and silver colors that represented Kiba Inc. and the Sengoku Jidai Racing Team at the starting line.

"Who's the guy in the orange and green?" Kagome asked pointing to the racer who was settled next to Kouga.

"Bakoutsu. The Shichinintai Team," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Do you think he might prove a challenge?" Kagome asked still looking at the Shichinintai racer.

"He might," Sesshoumaru said grimly.

Kagome glanced over at the silver haired man sitting down next to her.

'Let's just hope that Kouga _does_ win...' she thought.

Just at that moment Shippou and Sango came into the room.

"The race is about to start," Sango said coming up behind Kagome. "Miroku and the rest of the crew are out there in the pits. So are the brolly babes."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Were is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Helping out the crew," Shippou said sitting down in front of the controls. "Oh and Tenchi and Horu will be right up."

Kagome turned towards the track. The traffic light had turned green.

The race had started.

This was the last lap.

The last lap that would determine the winner of the race.

"GO KOUGA!"

Kagome gripped Sango's shoulders while jumping up and down.

"SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE!"

"Kags...Calm down a bit. You're going to rip my shoulders off," Sango said as the young girl behind her shook her excitedly.

"Oops! Sorry Sango. I've never actually been to an official bike race before," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry. It happens to all of us on our first time," Sango said understandingly patting Kagome's back.

"Go check on Horu, Sango. He's been down at the pits for a long time and we need him up here," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Right. I'll be back up in a minute," she said leaving the room.

Kagome frowned at the sliver haired manager.

"You know...You could have sent **me** down to get Horu. I'm basically useless up here in the control room," Kagome said.

"True. But Sango is needed more in the pits than she is needed here," Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly.

"She is?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"She is," Sesshoumaru affirmed turning his attention back to the monitors.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku needs her," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"Oooh! Now I understand!" she said, giving him a beaming smile. "I guess that makes two of us now."

"I have no idea of what you mean," Sesshoumaru said reaching for his coffee.

"You know...match making Miroku and Sango," Kagome said.

"No, I don't know," Sesshoumaru said blankly. "And I do not match make."

Kagome sighed.

"Guess I won't be getting any help from you in pairing those two together then," she said looking at the T.V screens that were keeping track of the race's progress.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh Kami-sama!" she practically screamed.

Shippou who had been drawing little sketches that oddly looked like a revenge plan of some sort (most probably to get back at Inuyasha for that morning) looked up at the screens.

His mouth dropped open.

"What!" he screeched in disbelief. "This can't be happening!"

"Seems like it is," Sesshoumaru said his eyes intent on the screen.

"B-but, it just can't be happening!" Shippou said in denial.

"Bakoutsu's..._wining_?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

She had been so sure Kouga would be in the lead for the last lap...he'd been doing so well!

Kagome cast her manager a sideways glance.

He didn't seem to be in the least worried. Actually, he didn't seem to be showing any expression at all...

Figures. This _was_ Sesshoumaru she was thinking about here...

The camera did a close-up of Bakoutsu and his bike, temporarily vanishing the other racers form the screen.

And they were pretty close to the finishing line...

Kagome started to worry.

Surely Kouga had enough points to continue racing, but...a victory always gained him more points putting him in a better position on the starting line for the next race.

And if he didn't win...

"DAMN IT KOUGA! YOU BETTER WIN THIS!" she shouted at the offending T.V screen.

Since the image on the television was still set on Bakoutsu, Kagome gave up and went up to the window to see the racers as they drew nearer to the finishing point.

Bakoutsu was still in the lead.

"Looks like Sengoku Jidai is going to loose to the Shichinitai..." Shippou said gloomily.

"Where's Kouga?" Tenchi, one of the technical crew members asked.

That was a very good question.

Where _was_ Kouga?

Kagome scanned the track for the familiar colors of the Sengoku team. All she saw was a mass of specks that got bigger and bigger.

The race was about to be finished and Kouga wasn't the one leading? This was just terribly wrong.

"I can't watch," Kagome whimpered covering her eyes.

Shippou held his breath, Bakoutsu being just seconds from the finishing line.

A flash, a blur of color and it was over.

A deafening roar came from the crowd.

"Have we won?" Kagome asked peering through her fingers.

She checked the T.V.

A triumphant face and a hand waving his helmet about filled the screen.

"Hey...that looks like..."

"KOUGA! HE DID IT!" Shippou broke the stunned silence.

Kagome watched Kouga's brightly smiling face as he was greeted by his team mates by the finishing line. Then it sank in.

They'd won.

They'd WON!

"OHMIGOD! We've WON! KOUGA WON!" Kagome yelled jumping up an down.

Still yelling, in all the excitement she grasped onto the first thing she could find.

Which just happened to be none other than...

...you guessed it.

Sesshoumaru.

A very stunned Sesshoumaru.

"We've won! We've won! We've won!" she kept on chanting oblivious to the ridged man she was hugging.

"Yeah! WE'VE WON!" Shippou shouted gleefully pouncing on the pair.

"WE ARE THE NUMBER ONE!" Tenchi yelled joining the celebrating group. "I'm so giddy!"

Sesshoumaru just had enough.

"OFF!" he bellowed. "NOW!"

The squealing trio froze.

Scrambling away, Shippou and Tenchi resumed their positions by the controls as if nothing had happened, leaving Kagome still draped over her boss.

"Uh...hi?" Kagome said awkwardly.

Sesshoumaru's intense gaze looked at her, his deep amber orbs flickering at her. Just then did she realize that his hands were placed loosely on either side of her waist, making her a bit uncomfortable.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"Oh! Em...Sorry 'bout that..." Kagome blushed furiously ripping herself away form him. "I - uh - will go check on Sango."

Stumbling out of the control room from shear embarrassment, Kagome scampered downstairs, only to be greeted by more celebrating members of the team.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome twirled around and found Ayame, dressed in a skimpy attire that showed off more skin than necessary, jogging towards her.

"Kouga won! Isn't that wonderful!" she asked out of breath when she finally caught up with her friend.

"Yeah! I know! For a moment there I thought Bakoutsu was going to beat him to the finish line," Kagome said. "Actually...how _did_ Kouga win?"

"Oh, Kouga always likes to leave the public in suspense. He lets someone take the lead and then, at the very last minute, he zooms past the leading racer and wins," Ayame explained.

"He certainly had _me_ in suspense," Kagome agreed.

"Well, come on. We don't want to miss the prize giving!" Ayame said grabbing her hand and pulling Kagome after her.

Making their way through the pits they reached a thick crowd of people surrounding a high platform. Kouga was making his way toward it with two other racers, one being Bakoutsu who'd come out in second place.

He didn't look very happy.

Stopping to take a look at the racers walking up to the platform, Kagome suddenly realized that she'd lost Ayame.

'Where is she?' she thought searching the crowd.

Deciding that Ayame most probably had made her way to the front, Kagome started to do the same, pushing her way through the thicket of people.

"Excuse me," she said squeezing between the sweaty bodies of the people gathered around.

A large man, with a belly bulging from underneath his stained white T-shirt, pushed her aside making her loose her balance.

Just when she thought she was going to topple to the floor two toned arms circled her from the back, crushing her to a flat chest.

Kagome squeaked in surprise. Yet, all thought of struggling was vanished when her captor put his lips to her ear and whispered,

"I won our little bet, Kikyo."

Kikyo?

Oh, no...she was not going to be mistaken by **that** woman!

Elbowing the man that was holding her in the stomach, she whipped around and faced her manager.

She knew it! Inuyasha. Who else would be associating with the likes of Kikyo?

"Let's get this straight," Kagome hissed. "I am not Kikyo. My name is-"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered in surprise.

"Good boy. You know my name after all," Kagome said in a mock praise.

"Feh. I was looking for Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered.

"I noticed," Kagome said dryly. "And no. I haven't seen her."

Inuyasha grunted and took off in another direction.

"Men..." Kagome grumbled.

She looked up just in time to see Kouga squirt a bottle of champagne over the crowd.

Shaking her head, she smiled.

"One can't live without them..."

"...moving on, The Suzuka Motorbike race that took place today-"

"Guys! You're on!" Kagome yelled from where she sat by the bar facing the big screen T.V.

The Sengoku Jidai team had decided to take their celebration to Hot Wheels, where currently the men where stuffing themselves with food and chasing after a bunch of bimbos.

"Quick! Or you'll loose it!" Kagome shouted urgently.

Kouga, followed closely by Miroku and Inuyasha came to join Kagome and Sango at the bar.

"Did we miss anything?" Miroku asked.

"Shush!" Kagome silenced him.

The reporter on the screen was still babbling when an image of Kouga holding up a golden cup appeared on screen.

"It's you!" Kagome squealed happily, squeezing Kouga's arm.

"And it seems like another victory for the Sengoku Jidai Team," the announcer was saying. "That Kouga Minamoto, sure has a way to surprise his crowd."

"Hai. Did you see that last minute stunt he played," another reporter said. "He just pulled in at the last minute and won the race!"

"Incredible. I must agree," the announcer nodded. "Yet his timing still could do better. He has a long way to go before he beats Sengoku's original racer. That was one formidable man."

Kouga gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck! My timing was perfect!" he complained.

The announcer kept on talking.

"And lookie here! Seems like the Sengoku Team has not only been a hit in the world of sports but in the world of glamour and fame!" he said looking at his laptop. "Could we please show the footage?"

The image of a young woman, dressed up fashionably appeared on screen.

"Hey! Isn't that the host of 'Stars and Fame'?" Sango asked curiously.

"...and it seems that we have four new hot hunks hitting the charts!" the woman on screen was saying.

Four pictures were shown.

"Oh my..." Kagome whispered in shock.

Ayame who had come to watch the show on T.V started to giggle.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshoumaru's faces where on the screen.

"It seems that these four men, which just happen to be members of the famous racing team Sengoku Jidai, are our 'Most Hottest Men in Tokyo City' for the week!" the woman announced.

Kagome gave the three stupefied men a sly look.

"The hottest men of the week, eh?" she snorted. "This will probably get to their heads before we know it!"

Sango nodded in agreement.

"This is bad," she said.

"I beg to differ!" Miroku cut in.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You only think this is a good thing 'cause it will help your image with the ladies," she said bluntly.

"Well..." Miroku began.

"Hey! Is this what Sesshoumaru meant by him being the new 'hottie' of the month?" Kagome asked all of a sudden.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh no. That's a _completely_ different thing," he said with an evil grin. "Actually I bet that that 'Stars and Shame' program would **love** to here about _this_!"

"Stars and Fame," Kagome corrected.

"Whatever," Inuyasha huffed.

"Where is Sesshoumaru anyway?" Ayame asked looking around to see if there was any sign of the Sengoku manager.

"No idea," Kouga said indifferently taking a chug out of his beer. "Must be working on his computer again. He should really chill out once in a while and relax."

"Maybe I should go get him?" Kagome suggested.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it, Kags. He's probably quite happy by himself," Kouga said. "Besides. You don't want to miss any of the fun, do ya?"

Kagome gave the Sengoku members on the other side of the room a speculative look.

Ginta had somehow gotten on top of the table and was drunkenly staggering about while that waitress, Akako, was trying to get him down. To the corner there was a group gathered around the new brolly babe as she made out with a guy that oddly looked like Tenchi, from the technical crew.

All in all it looked like utter chaos.

"Sure. Wouldn't want to miss any fun at all," Kagome smiled weakly.

She just hoped she would have to be doing any cleaning up after the "fun" was finished.

"Yasha!"

The small group turned to see Kikyo make her way towards them.

"Yasha dear, I've been looking all over for you!" she purred latching onto his arm. "Where were you?"

"Here," Inuyasha responded trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Did you forget about our bet?" Kikyo asked tracing a manicured finger over his abdomen.

Inuyasha stilled his movements.

"No..." he said giving the group a sideways look. "Why don't we...go outside and settle the terms?"

Kikyo gave him a seductive smile.

"I think that's a grand idea," she said huskily.

Kagome put on a disgusted expression as she watched them exit the restaurant.

"I really don't think I want to know what that bet is about..." Kagome said cringing as she saw Kikyo grab Inuyasha's butt.

"I do," Miroku said starting to head after them.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango said grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "You're staying right here, mister."

Miroku pouted.

"I'll go for you, Miroku," Kouga offered only to receive an icy glare from his cousin and a sharp nudge in the ribs from Ayame.

"Is there any guy in this place that isn't a pervert?" Kagome sighed.

"Shippou?" Ayame said.

"And Sesshoumaru," Sango added.

"Except that they aren't here," Kagome said slumping against the bar counter. "So we are surrounded by perverts."

"Ladies, please be reasonable. It is not our fault we act the way we do, it's our hormones," Miroku said in the mask of sensibility.

Sango rolled her eyes at him, deciding not to pursue the conversation. Instead she yawned and stood up from the stool she had been sitting on.

"It's been a long day. I say we go have some rest," she said reaching into her purse to leave a few dollar bills on the counter.

Kagome covered a yawn of her own.

"That's a good idea. I'm feeling a bit tired myself," Kagome said.

"I'll accompany you girls to the lodging quarters," Kouga said getting his jacket. "What will you do Miroku?"

"I'll stay here and look after the guys," Miroku said watching as one of the guys got whacked on the head with a tray by Akako. "I think they'll be too drunk to find their way back to their rooms after all this."

Kouga nodded and looked at Ayame.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked her.

"Yura's got the key to our room," she explained.

"You can sleep with me and Sango, if you want to," Kagome offered kindly. "We've got plenty of space for someone else."

Ayame shook her head.

"It's ok. I'll manage on my own," she reassured them. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Sure thing! Kouga promised us we'd be going to Motopia, remember?" Kagome said.

Ayame smiled brightly.

"I wouldn't forget it for the world," she grinned at an unsuspecting Kouga.

Saying goodnight, the two girls and the Sengoku racer left the restaurant.

Somewhere in the shadows behind Hot Wheels, a pair of eyes watched intently as the small group of three made their way back to Suzuka.

"Is that them?" a gruff voce asked.

"Yes."

A third person chuckled lowly.

"They won't know what hit them..."

So...I'm still alive?

It's a miracle! I live!

((glances at angry readers loading a bazooka))

Okay...maybe not for long. But before I die a very painful death one question:

Next chapter you want a lemon or not? Vote.

Thank you.

**xbittersweet**: Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes! Seemingly the damn chapter didn't upload well and so...I got the whole caboodle that the comas and exclamation marks were missing. I hate that when it happens...Makes me want to rip a few hairs out...not my hair of course...someone else's...I do not inflict pain on myself.

**Deadly Aura**: Miracle! It's a miracle! I updated! ((Singing)) Aaaalleluia! Aaaalleluia! Alleluia, alleluia, alleluia, alleluuuuuiaaaa!

**xSilverShadowsx**: Yeah...I know...my brains cells have been working on overdrive and slowly they've been burning out. By the time this story is finished you may visit me in the lunatics center.

**Okibi Usagi**: Yes. They make a pretty nice touch, don't you think? Cliffhangers...hmmm...

**TriGemini**: Wonder, my child, wonder...For you will discover soon enough. And then you shall rejoice and everyone shall be happy.

**DemonWicca**: My goodness gracious me! I've never been so complimented in my entire life! ((sniffles happily)). You good make a job out of this...

**eMeLyNoOoPeE**: Kags will kick ass in due time. And when she kicks ass, she sends some bums flying...High...very high...oooo! Lookie! It's a birdie! ((Guy screaming at the top of his lungs comes crashing down on the pavement)) Or maybe it's not...

**j.b Raven**: Yes. I'm a woman. And I'm evil. And I like to make you suffer. BWAHAHAHAH! Now review. Thank you! ((winks))

**setsuna-3000**: I shall and I will! But only because you reviewed.

**unknown**: Suspense is all. Believe me...

**Kage Neko**: A _civilized_ person! Finally! They still exist in this world after all...You were the first person to ask me "How are you doing?" Well. In answer to your question, wonderful! Thanks to your review, of course...So...How are _you_? Had anymore mud baths lately? Wait a minute...Your friend has a creek in her back yard?

**Toko Inori**: Ok...just don't die on me yet. You still have this chapter to read...

**J.D**: Yeah...I know...I'm just lazy and I like to bug the hell out of you ((winks)).

**Briar Noir**: ((Looks down in shame)). I know...I'm a horrible example to humanity! ((Wails in misery)). I loose track of time. ((Glares at her text books)) And it's all their fault! Die you nerdy books! Die! And have a little bit of pie and - uh...Oh no...I think I had coffee again...I can't remember...((shrugs)). Anyway. I never though about the ugly duckling thing...wow...you're right! I'm actually using a metaphor without my knowledge! Am I a genius or what? Uh...never mind. Don't answer that.

**Lil Drk Scorpio**: Thank you ((bows))

**Winged Shadow**: NO! Not the Googly eyes! NOOOOOO! Why do you torture me so?

**the-evil-soup-can**: Aaaah! That's for me to know and you to find out...and you will be finding out soon enough.

**brazil**: Brazil-chan! Hello! How's it going! I can't believe you actually wrote to me in the middle of a hurricane! Now that's what I call a loyal reader and reviewer! Hehehe...So...you live in Florida. It must be so nice over there! The palm trees, the coconuts...the guys and their surf boards...hmmm...yeah. Certainly nice.

**Tima-san**: So glad your happy. Keep on being happy. Ooze out the happiness!

**Hellkeeper**: Um, yeah. Yey! Shall we jump for joy now or do we keep on yey-ing?

**Inu-Baby 18**: Whoa! Don't get ahead of yourself! You'll find out soon enough...

**tryskitsune**: Woopee! No Mr. Bunny! He was nasty to me. Wait a minute- did you say you've got a werewolf...and a..._ferret_?

**dancing-by-moonlight**: Yes, I know. Fans of all kinds of pairings have been threatening me with rubber chickens, lately...At least you'll just nag. Thank god your not getting violent...yet...

**motogal01836**: I have.

**Disoriented Mind**: Yeah...wow. Miracles do happen you know...

**No name yet**: No way! I mean. I don't have anything against Kikyo or anything...but...you know...she just isn't meant to be...with Yash anyways...

**Akako the Panther Hanyu**: Of nothing.

**anim3-for3v3r**: Dunno...I've got a cell of imagination somewhere in that big head of mine...

**JT FAN:** Your questions, ALL of your questions will be answered...someday...

**Bella Diva16**: Actually I was dead a few minutes ago but it wasn't my time to go so...I was brought back to this cruel world full of homework and misery...at least it has cappuccino...the few minutes I've been in heaven they only served expresso.

**LynneC114**: Hehehehe...okay...I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry...I'm never good with updating, deadlines, etc, etc. And well...It's been a long time since I didn't update and I'm sure my readers are about to explode on me so...I better give then something before I'm no more. Maybe the next chapter you can be my beta reader? If your still up to it of course.

**confused**-**dolphin**: Why thank you! And yeah...I'm hooked upon the angsty fics for the time being...can't seem to get enough of them...they make me depressed...so I have an excuse to eat chocolate!

**binab81**: thanx

**Kaichai**: Thank you!

**White Tiger Princess**: You'll see...

**aguaprincess1**: S**o** many questions! Will my head ever stop spinning? I've got the swirly eyes...

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA**: Interesting...oh yeah...it's getting interesting alright...

**BelleDayNight**: I know, me too! Thought it would be a funny input...

**Autumn** **R**. **Woodruff**: Very. (smiles happily) And...I've updated. Ta-da! (rotten tomato in thrown at Hiikaru) Eek!

**Maggie**: _Daring_, not darling. Though darling is so...oo la la! Je suis tres sophistique!...Posh in other words. I like it. And he's not gay.

**Mizumei**: I'm honored by the fact that you love my fic so very, very much that you ignore your homework for it but...I don't want to keep you from your work...things get nasty when homework is late...believe me. I have plenty of experience on the subject.

**Tenshin noyo ryu taiga**: What does your name mean?

**Angel81**: Merci!

**InuRebelBabe07**: Thanks for checking my fanart out! And yeah...most characters have a physical attraction towards each other. But as the story progresses I want to concentrate more on the love for the character's personality than the character's body...if you know what I mean...Anyway, glad you enjoyed it!

**Lady-Crymsym**: Your welcome.

**Hanoi**: Going, going! Geez...you're one hell o' a slave driver...

**cearbeargurl-23**: I'm back! Enjoyed?

**Broken Whispers**: She already is.

**kayzer**: Oh yeah! That was my favorite part too! So glad you agree with me! Hehehehe...

**Dana Daidouji:** It would...

**Anonymous miss**: Why thank you! That is so very kind of you! You deserve a lolipop.

**Samara**: Patience is a watchyamacallit?...oh yeah...a virtue.

**Captain Naomi Kantana**: In hiding. Somewhere far, far away from you and the sharks with big white teeth that go **chomp chomp**!

**Inus-gurl93:** Thanx!

**CrystalizedRose**: On the way. You had to keep on reading. Have you read?

**Paris**: Bonjour mon amie! Another biker girl! Weeee! Yeah. I'm a fan of both the heavy bikes and the sports bikes. But I chose the sports bikes for this fic cause well...since my bro rides one and I know hot to ride it too I thought it would be easier to write about it...and I also went out for a while with someone who had a Harley. Nothing serious, but damn that motorbike was cool!

**midnight-darkness7**: I did and thank you!

**GothBitch**: Thank you.

**Citrus-luvr**: Updated!

**Hieta**: I wonder the same thing sometimes.

**Yin vs. Yang:** I'm slower than a turtle stampeding through peanut butter.

**wow**: Yeah...WOW! My goodness gracious has it been that long? Time just flies by...

**Jen**: Thanks!


End file.
